Fireflower
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Unaware of Ichigo's lineage and still recovering from injury, Byakuya makes love to Ichigo, setting off a chain of events that undoes the couple. Devastated by Byakuya's rejection, Ichigo disappears. He and Byakuya meet again, under the most shocking circumstances...yaoi, mpreg, some non-con...Byakuya/Ichigo, Kisuke/Tetsuya, Renji/Rukia
1. The Ice Prince Melts

**Fireflower**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(I promised this a long time ago to Picklez80, one of my most vocal supporters on the site. She asked for an angsty Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Bya/Ichigo story set after the quincy war that begins with Byakuya rejecting Ichigo after being his first lover. So, here goes. This is a yaoi story with mpreg, so if you don't like that, don't read. It will include some non-graphic non-con sex in the early chapters, although everything that happens between Byakuya and Ichigo will be consensual. Enjoy, Picklez! *hugs*)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: The Ice Prince Melts**

(In the royal realm, after Byakuya wakes)

Ichigo ran through the hallways of Tenjiro's palace, moving left or right to avoid colliding with a few attendants going about their duties. Each gazed quietly after him for a moment, before returning to their work. Ichigo managed a breathless apology as he passed them, but his mind remained focused on one thing and one thing alone. He hurried first, to the healing pools, dashing into the room and looking around, only to find the place deserted.

"Damn!" he huffed, panting to regain his breath.

The door to the chamber opened and a servant entered, bearing fresh towels to lay near the pools.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, biting his lip as the servant flinched and looked at him through widened brown eyes, "Sorry. I'm looking for Kuchiki Byakuya. I was at Ichibei's palace and I heard he woke up. Where is he?"

"Oh, K-kurosaki-sama!" the servant said, blinking, "I wasn't sure it was you."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized again, giving the man a more sheepish look, "I was just trying to find my friend. Byakuya was badly hurt and he was dying when we got here. But I heard that the healing worked and he was awake. Please, do you know where I can find him?"

The young man nodded and smiled more warmly.

"Of course, Kurosaki-sama," he answered respectfully, "I will be glad to show you there. Come."

Ichigo fell in at the servant's side, giving him a look of gratitude.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Miki," the young man answered.

"Thanks, Miki. I was really worried because it seemed pretty sure that Byakuya wouldn't make it. I'm glad that Tenjiro was able to keep him alive."

"I have heard that Kuchiki taicho is making a full recovery. He is resting now before he will be sent on to have his reiatsu strengthened and his sword reforged."

"Right," Ichigo sighed, remembering his own experiences in the other Squad Zero taichos' oddball palaces, "Then, he'll have to visit…her."

He gave a little shudder, remembering Senjumaru's palace and her invasive 'fitting' session with him.

"Ugh, well, I wanna see him before he leaves."

"He will be weak," the servant warned Ichigo, "but he should be able to talk to you for a little while."

"Great," Ichigo said, pausing as they reached the chamber door and Miki knocked softly.

The door opened and Tenjiro glared at the servant.

"Whaddya…?"

He stopped as he spotted Ichigo, then broke into a more welcoming grin.

"C'mon in," he invited Ichigo.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said, hurrying into the room.

His anxious eyes found Byakuya, dressed in a white yukata and sitting up in a comfortable looking bed, his dark eyes looking down at his folded hands. He flinched slightly as Tenjiro glanced back at him and huffed a short chuckle.

"Don't die when I turn my my back, okay?" he teased, "After all the trouble I went to, saving your sorry, noble ass."

Ichigo watched as he left, then turned and sat down at the solemn noble's bedside.

"Man," he sighed, "that guy can be a jerk. But, he is a good healer. You look a lot better."

"He was right to chastise me," Byakuya said quietly, not looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned.

"What kinda talk is that?" he asked, crossing his arms, "You didn't do anything wrong. You fought hard and you just lost. We all do that sometimes. You've seen me get my ass kicked a whole lotta times. You're no worse than anyone else."

"I am a noble son, given the responsibility to protect my family and Soul Society. That is my first, and most important task…and I…have failed to do that."

"So?" Ichigo said sternly, "Doesn't matter. You lived. You're being healed. You're going back, and this time, you won't lose. I know you won't. Besides, you should probably know that I am a…"

"Ichigo," Byakuya interrupted him, "I was not saying that I would not return and fight. I will. And, as you said, this time, I will not lose. But I must also take responsibility for what I've done."

The noble's eyes lifted and struck Ichigo's with the deep pain and humiliation that radiated in them.

"Byakuya!" the younger man exclaimed in a shocked tone.

His breath caught painfully at the sight of tears in the corners of the proud noble's eyes.

"I failed to protect those depending on me," Byakuya whispered, holding Ichigo's stunned gaze, "and I laid upon a very young man, a responsibility that was clearly mine. It was not fair to you."

"I don't care about that," Ichigo said, taking Byakuya's soft, surprisingly warm hand in his, "Look, you fought as hard as you could, and with only part of the power you have, because of their tricks."

"It does not matter why."

"It does. It matters that your strength was taken away, and that you thought you were dying. I mean, maybe you only confided in me because you thought you were dying and I was just the one who was there."

"No…Ichigo…"

Ichigo shook his head to ward off Byakuya's words.

"The thing is…" Ichigo pressed on, his heart clenching strangely in his chest, "I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you. I was…touched when you asked me to protect everyone. But then, you always believe in me."

Byakuya let out a soft, resigned breath and lowered his gaze.

"You never disappoint me," he admitted, sliding his damp eyes closed, "I am sorry that I disappointed you, along with everyone else. I will…"

Byakuya stiffened and his eyes flew open at the warm, solid press of Ichigo's lips on his and the younger man leaned forward and impulsively kissed him. He started to object, only to be met with a longer, more passionate kiss that ended somehow with him hanging onto Ichigo's shoulders as the younger man tumbled onto the bed.

"Please don't say things like that," Ichigo said between hard, open-mouthed kisses, "You didn't disappoint me or anyone else. And you're going to be even stronger when you go home. Just…before we…"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya panted, struggling halfheartedly as Ichigo laced their fingers together and kissed him more ardently.

"I've fallen in love with you," Ichigo confessed, his fingers trembling as they touched Byakuya's lovely, confused looking face, "I know it isn't the place or the time, but after what happened, I have to tell you! You need to know."

Byakuya felt a lump in his throat and struggled to get his next words out.

"I…understand. It is a natural reaction to pick up a lost, broken thing that you've rescued and…"

"No!" Ichigo persisted, "It isn't that at all! I've been…feeling this way for a long time. I just, was afraid that you would…you know, that you would turn me down. I've never felt this way about anyone, Byakuya!"

"You have no idea what you are saying," Byakuya said incredulously, "You are just…"

"I love you!" Ichigo snapped, meeting him for a long, savage kiss, "I love you, Byakuya!"

Byakuya froze as Ichigo's hands tore at their clothing, and he realized suddenly that his own hands had joined them. They were bared and writhing wildly against each other in an instant, exchanging fierce kisses and rubbing sensuously against each other. Byakuya turned, rolling the ginger-haired man onto his back and wetting his fingers in Ichigo's biting mouth.

"H-have you…?"

"No," Ichigo answered, blushing brightly, "I told you I never wanted anyone this way. B-but you were with Hisana, right?"

"Making love to another male is different," Byakuya managed, sliding his hand down Ichigo's sweat dampened body and seeking his virgin entrance, "I do not want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and raising his hips scandalously as Byakuya's fingers found the sensitive nerves inside him, "Oh my god! I feel like I'll die if you don't…if we don't…"

His words descended into incoherent moans, and the thrashed wildly as Byakuya's wetted fingers prepared him. He quivered and met Byakuya's lusty eyes as the noble paused and kissed him more tenderly.

"Tell me if it hurts," he whispered, positioning himself between Ichigo's parted thighs and beginning his entry.

"Oh!" Ichigo gasped, his legs shaking and his back arching as their bodies were slowly joined, "Oh god, Byakuya!"

 _We shouldn't be doing this_ , Ichigo's hazy mind registered, _He's still recovering and I sort of sprang this on him all of a sudden. I just couldn't wait anymore. Byakuya is so beautiful! I love him and I almost lost him before I could tell him that. I'm not going to make a mistake like that again. I'm going to tell him every day how much I love him._

His mouth sought the noble's voraciously and his hips rose to meet each of Byakuya's firm, grinding thrusts. Ichigo felt a deep, powerful vibration that began in his core and expanded until his whole body stiffened and shuddered warningly. Byakuya's body quivered and Ichigo felt seething breath on his throat. They were held, suspended together for a long, beautiful moment, then their bodies tumbled heedlessly into release. Scathing heat filled his insides and Ichigo howled as he expelled his own seed onto their still writhing bodies. Byakuya collapsed and went still on top of him, and Ichigo panted and blinked, his ears ringing loudly and his vision dimming for a moment.

Seconds later, the door slammed open and Tenjiro glared in from the doorway. Ichigo scuttled out from beneath the limp and unresponsive noble, flushing all over.

"What the hell?" he demanded, "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

He moved quickly to cover Byakuya's bare bottom, then returned his glare to the hot spring demon.

"What the fuck did you two think you were doing?" Tenjiro yelled, "I just healed that man and you coulda killed him, doing that with him so soon!"

"Well, I…" Ichigo began.

His words skidded to a halt and he glowered at the other man.

"How the hell did you know what we were doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Well, you're not in a guest room, asshole," Tenjiro snapped, "This is a treatment room. A _monitored_ treatment room. We were watching him to make sure his reiatsu stabilized fully before sending him on. He's weak as a kitten right now and not up to sex, especially with a guy whose reiatsu is as strong as yours is!"

"Well, you could've told us before we…"

"I didn't know you were going in there to get him to fuck you. I thought you were just friends!"

"We are!" Ichigo shouted back, "I mean, we were."

Tenjio huffed out a dismissive breath and he shook his head.

"Just get outta here and go do your training. Let me handle loverboy, here."

"Don't disrespect Byakuya!" Ichigo snapped.

"Huh," Tenjiro huffed, leaning over the noble and infusing his unconscious form with stabilizing reiatsu, "The guy screwed up and he admits it. He should be sorry. He's got more power than most of the past Kuchiki leaders put together, and he still didn't last five minutes…"

"Hardly anyone did!" Ichigo objected, "I got my bankai sliced in two like it was nothing! It's not surprising at all that Byakuya lost. Just you make sure that he's full power before you let him leave here. He may have lost before, but that was when the damned quincies stole his bankai, so he couldn't fight full strength. Any of the rest of you would have had a hard time too. Don't tell me that you wouldn't!"

"It ain't our job to protect Soul Society!" Tenjiro argued, "The Gotei 13 protects Soul Society. We protect the soul king."

Ichigo glared at the hot spring demon aggressively.

"What the hell good is a king if he doesn't have anyone in his kingdom?" he demanded.

Tenjiro seethed, but reined in his reaction.

"Get outta here, will you?" he said, off-handedly.

"I'll go," Ichigo said, wrangling his clothes back into place, "But you take care of Byakuya and don't you dare try to make him feel bad over his loss!"

"Hey, the scolding was for his own good. he ain't some weakling from the Rukongai. He's a noble prince! And a noble prince and clan leader's got to _not lose_."

Tenjiro's eyes narrowed.

"You might wanna remember that, _Shiba_ Ichigo."

"Shut up!" Ichigo answered scathingly, " I know who I am."

"Heh," Tenjiro chuckled, "Did you tell him?"

"What?" Ichigo mused, "What difference does that make?"

The hot spring demon shrugged.

"None to me," he commented dismissively, "But his family may have a thing or two to say about it."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Get outta here!"

"Fine, just remember what I said," Ichigo steamed, heading out the door.

Tenjiro huffed out a sharper breath.

"Fucking kids," he muttered, his hands oddly gentle as they set Byakuya's clothing back in place, "Don't know what the hell you're doing. Probably didn't even use protection, did you?"

He looked down at Byakuya as the noble groaned uncomfortably and began to regain consciousness. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Tenjiro scolded him, "You shouldn't be getting out of bed yet. I told you that you need to rest. What the fuck were you doing…erm…y'know, having sex with Ichigo when you're like this?"

"What?" Byakuya managed, giving him a stymied look, "What did you say?"

"I told you to rest and I come in here to find you passing out after taking the goddamned _Shiba heir's_ virginity!"

Byakuya's eyes widened in distress.

"I thought it was a dream! I did not know he was really here. I thought it a hallucination!"

"Nope," Tenjiro sniffed, "It was real, all right. Damned real. You just poked Shiba Isshin's son."

Byakuya's already pale face went white.

"Ichigo is…?"

"What? He didn't tell you that?" Tenjiro asked with an edge of sarcasm, "I guess there wasn't time with how fast you two got down to business. Really, Kuchiki, after mourning your dead wife this long, I didn't think you'd just go for it with Ichigo like that…still, can't say I blame you. He's…"

"Shut up!" Byakuya hissed furiously, "Don't you dare disrespect him! That man is the only reason we have any chance of beating these invaders, and you know it!"

"Yeah," Tenjiro agreed, "But I'm not going to thank him with quite the enthusiasm you just did. Jeezus! Were you thinking at all?"

"I told you, I was only partially aware. I could not tell the difference between reality and dream."

"Well, that was some hot dream," Tenjiro chuckled, "Hey, don't get your nose outta joint. It's all good, right? You can just…explain it to him when this is all over."

Byakuya sat up carefully and folded his hands in his lap again as the door opened and an attendant arrived with hot tea.

"I will not know where to begin," he confessed, "I am as much in love with Ichigo as he is with me. But where I understand the rules about the marriages of leaders and heirs, he does not. And, given his past behavior, I do not think this will be any different. Ichigo is going to hate me."

"Aww," Tenjiro drawled, "you never know. Although, preliminary reports say that the noble houses have taken heavy losses. Your own excepted."

"That is because of my cousin's intervention," Byakuya explained, "After Aizen's rampage, Tetsuya made a plan for further incursions into the Seireitei. At the first moment of the attack, he sprung into an evacuation plan that seems to have saved many lives."

"That's good. There'll be some strong people to marry off to revive the numbers of the other clans," Tenjiro commented, his eyes betraying a hint of sympathy, "But, unfortunately for you and Ichigo…"

"I know," Byakuya said in a devastated tone, "The ban on leaders and heirs marrying other leaders and heirs will be strictly enforced…and even if he hasn't yet been named heir, he will be. He is too powerful not to be."

"It's going to be up to you to explain all of that to him. But…I wouldn't do that now. Not while things are in such chaos."

"I agree," Byakuya said sadly, "I will wait until the war ends…and then I will tell him."


	2. Storm

**Chapter 2: Storm**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **YET ANOTHER HAPPY BIRTHDAY POST IN BYA'S HONOR!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so very much to Kisuke Byakuya (Oh, there will be some storm damage, that's for sure. Ichigo is experiencing his first love and first heartbreak all at once, so he'll be volatile.), Yukino76 (Ichigo will be a mess, and that mess will be a reckless mess.), Blood87 (More is delivered!), Tiffany91 (Ichigo made an impulsive move, catching Byakuya at a vulnerable moment. Both are going to be devastated, but where Bya tries to accept the rules, Ichigo, will, of course, be more defiant.), Featherfoot (Yeah, tissues are a must!), Picklez80 (You are so very welcome! But, I think you've created a monster storyline this time! Yikes...), Tmp3475 (Yeah, it's better that he was able to share what he felt, although things will get messy.), Ezratheblue (Yes, I definitely have a hard time writing Bleach boys being mean to each other. The tragedy here is that the boys are very much in love. It's just Byakuya has been conditioned to accept the rules, while Ichigo breaks them constantly. This will get extremely complicated and something unexpected is going to throw this thing for a loop!), Ashesofthefirststar (I will keep that in mind. I think I do tend to roll towards Byakuya pursuing Ichigo, but I like it the other way too. And I started Winter Knight with that approach. We'll see how that goes. I'll have to stretch my brain for more ideas like that.), Gemnika (I feel guilty after writing this chapter!), Hisuiryuu (Yes, poor Ichigo, but there is a turn coming that will give Byakuya a shot at making up for his mistake.), Phoenix220 (You know me so well! lol) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya flash stepped into the quincy king's throne room with Toshiro and Kenpachi on his heels. The three skidded to a stop, their eyes coming to rest on Rukia, where she sat at Orihime's side, infusing the human girl's body with healing reiatsu.

"Rukia," Byakuya panted in a relieved voice, "Are you and Orihime all right?"

"We're fine," Rukia assured him, "Orihime isn't badly injured. I healed her and I'm now just stabilizing her reiatsu."

She followed Byakuya's gaze to the open portal in the center of the room.

"Ywach passed through to the Seireitei," she added worriedly, "And Renji and Ichigo followed, despite his threats to give them a terrifying death."

"Sounds like our boys!" Kenpachi laughed, stepping forward, "What say we go and join them?"

"Shouldn't we scan the pathway and make sure there are no tricks?" Toshiro asked, frowning.

Byakuya's lips twitched slightly and he examined the portal for a moment.

"Rukia, did you witness anything out of the ordinary when they passed through?"

"No," Rukia answered, "nothing at all. There was just a little flash of power as they entered."

"Then, let's go," Kenpachi urged them.

"What do you think, Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked his more reserved comrade.

Byakuya moved forward, extending his senses and examining the passage closely.

"I do not sense anything inherently dangerous in the entry, but we should enter fully shielded and be ready to fight upon our arrival."

"Eh, you bunch of sissies!" Kenpachi complained, "Let's go!"

He dashed through the portal entry, setting off a little flash of golden light as he disappeared. Byakuya and Toshiro exchanged glances, then Byakuya looked back at Rukia.

"There are no more enemies here," he commented, "You should be safe until more of our comrades arrive. Still, be vigilant."

Rukia nodded.

"I will, Nii-sama," she promised.

Byakuya nodded and flash stepped through the portal entry. He felt the heat of the quincy power that flashed around him, then felt a moment of intense disorientation. He spun through blackness, so fast and with such force that his senses could not center themselves to tell him what was happening. His body was ejected suddenly, thrown out, into a smoky ruin and it was only his sharp reflexes that kept him on his feet as he landed.

The choking smoke blinded him for a moment, and he was vaguely aware of Kenpachi swearing and climbing to his feet, off to one side. A moment later, Toshiro shot out of the portal, landing expertly, near Byakuya's side. The three arrivals blinked and looked around, catching their breath together as the quincy, Uryu, cried out from nearby.

"NOW, KUROSAKI!"

"Let's get that little quincy bastard!" Kenpachi shouted, raising his sword, only to find his hand blocked by Byakuya's.

Kenpachi glared at the noble, snarling.

"What th'hell, Kuchiki? You saw that little fuck leave with their king!"

"We also sensed that his power wasn't stolen back by Ywach when the others' was," Toshiro said, more calmly, "Kuchiki, are you sure we shouldn't…?"

The three watched with widened eyes as Ichigo swung his sword at the quincy king, slashing across his black form and slicing it neatly in two. Ghostly screams erupted all around and dark power roared through the area, shaking the ground, then sending fighters and observers crashing down.

Byakuya crawled blindly through the choking smoke, coughing and feeling his way with his hands. He tried to angle himself in the direction of the place where Ichigo had been, but denied any sort of reference point, he quickly became disoriented. He came upon a collapsed body and touched the person's arm, sensing the reiatsu. His breath caught at realizing that the unconscious man was Aizen Sousuke. He swiftly bound the traitor in a powerful kido, then sent another shock through him to make sure he did not wake. He realized then that the smoke was beginning to clear and spotted Toshiro near his position. Wordlessly, he turned Aizen over to the Squad Ten taicho, then he continued in the direction in which he had last seen the shinigami substitute.

"Ichigo!" he called out, choking on the still sooty air, "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

He heard a groan and headed towards the sound.

"I've found Abarai!" Toshiro yelled, flash stepping to the fallen fukutaicho's side.

"Ugh…" a male voice muttered, somewhere ahead of the noble.

Byakuya hurried forward and found Ichigo facedown and clawing at the dirt. He laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, then ducked aside as a flare of reiatsu exploded out of Ichigo's hand.

"It is me!" Byakuya said sharply, "Ywach is dead."

"Dead as a doornail," Kenpachi concluded, looking down at the puddle of bloody goo mixed with two lumps of mangled flesh and snapped bone on the ground, not far from Ichigo, "Damn, no fun at all. All the good ones are dead or out cold!"

"Just be quiet and keep an eye on that thing," Toshiro snapped, glancing back to where second division was beginning to appear near Aizen's bound form.

Ichigo laid on the ground in front of Byakuya, groaning again as his eyes opened and saw only tumbled earth and one of his clenching hands.

"Ugh!" he managed again, "B-bya…?"

"I am here," Byakuya assured him, curling an arm around him as he rolled onto his back.

Fresh shards of pain wracked his beaten body and he gave another guttural groan, gazing up at the noble through agonized eyes.

"B-bya…kuya?"

"Be quiet," Byakuya admonished him in a gentle tone, "You are barely in one piece. Lie still and let me take care of you."

"O-okay," Ichigo answered, smiling dazedly up at him, "Th-thanks, Byakuya."

"I told you to be quiet."

"'kay."

A huge thunderclap sounded suddenly, rumbling the ground around them. Byakuya looked up and frowned at the sight of the threatening clouds.

"We should find shelter," he sighed, lifting Ichigo carefully.

He felt a worried jolt at the lack of any response and glanced down at the shingami substitute, reading the pain and the weakness of his reiatsu.

"We'll not go very far. You are in no condition to be moved, but we need to get out of this."

Byakuya stiffened as a warning siren rose up and shrieked painfully in his ears.

 _Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Reports of desperation attacks occurring in multiple areas. All healers move injured to safe zones as soon as possible. All remaining troops, engage the enemy!_

"Wh-what's…goin' on?" Ichigo managed dazedly.

"I thought you were unconscious," Byakuya chided him, carrying Ichigo away from the others and heading for a small cave he knew stood nearby, "You should be resting."

"B-but they said…"

"Never you mind what they said. You are not a Gotei officer. Those orders don't apply to you. Not to mention that in your current shape, you could not fight off a hell butterfly."

"Hey, that's not n-nice," Ichigo complained.

"But it is true."

"You s-still shouldn't say that to someone, especially when a guy is injured."

"I do not think a person who is injured and weak as a kitten should be wanting to go and fight, or should even be talking so much."

Ichigo giggled weakly.

"You're mean. You know that?" he laughed, grabbing at his aching head.

"I am sensible, unlike you right now. Please hold still. I need to restore your reiatsu and heal your wounds. Then, you must rest. The rain is coming down too hard for us to leave here any time soon."

Ichigo's smile faded as the pain began to break through again. He shivered under Byakuya's hands and his teeth clenched. Noting his discomfort, Byakuya increased the sedative kido he was employing, then continued his work on the shinigami substitute's wounds. Ichigo gave a shuddering sigh and fell still, just looking quietly up at the noble as he finished the healing and removed his oken cloak to cover him.

"H-hey," Ichigo managed drowsily, "You're gonna get cold."

"I am fine."

"C-c'mon, lie down and keep me warm. I promise I'll rest."

Byakuya looked back at him with a conflicted expression.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Byakuya shook his head and took a stinging breath.

"I suppose we are not going anywhere and it is very cold. You need to be kept warm so that you will not go into shock."

Byakuya moved away for a moment, with Ichigo's eyes squinting and struggling to follow him.

"What're you doin'?"

"I am setting a negative reiatsu cage around us, so that we cannot be sensed by any enemies. As much as you need sleep, I do also. I need to be able to protect us if we are attacked when we emerge."

"Well," Ichigo chuckled, holding a hand to his aching side, "no one's emerging from anywhere for a while, so come and lie down with me."

Byakuya gave him a stern look.

"As long as you promise to rest."

"I told you I would," Ichigo laughed, grunting as a twinge of pain moved through him again.

Byakuya returned to his side and slid under the cloak, laying down on his back and pulling Ichigo so that the injured man laid partially on top of him. He scowled at the aroused grin the younger man gave him.

"Now, you're teasing me," he mumbled, nipping at Byakuya's lips.

The noble wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"You promised you would rest," Byakuya said in a low, controlled voice.

"I will," Ichigo said contritely, "I just…I was thinking about what happened, y'know, up there, and I wanted to feel close to you like that again."

"You are no shape for lovemaking," Byakuya scolded him, "Go to sleep."

"Okay," Ichigo whispered, stealing a last, melting kiss that left Byakuya's heart stinging, "Just don't go anywhere, all right?"

"I will not leave you," Byakuya promised, hating himself for the misleading use of words, "Rest."

He watched as Ichigo drifted off, lulled by the light brushing of the noble's fingers on his cheeks and throat.

 _This is killing me._

 _How and I supposed to end this?_

Byakuya remained awake as Ichigo slept. Dogged by vicious throbs of guilt and regret, he struggled with his options, until weariness overtook him and he drifted off into a discomfited slumber, filled with nightmares and leaving him sweating and tensed in Ichigo's tight embrace.

When he started to rise out of sleep again, he felt warm hands exploring gently beneath his clothing, and Ichigo's hot, feisty mouth seeking his as though starved.

"Ichigo…" he moaned, only half awake and his mind still hazy from troubled sleep.

"Shh, it's my turn now," Ichigo whispered, "I let you take me before, and now…"

 _I cannot let him…_

 _I might…_

 _But we were already together in the royal realm, and without a protection charm. Ichigo obviously does not know that…_

Ichigo's hand slid down, over his soft belly, seeking his already alert privates.

"Ichigo, stop!" he objected, trying to turn away.

"What do you mean, stop?" Ichigo asked, pinning him gently and looking down into Byakuya's widened eyes, "Byakuya, what's wrong? You said before that…"

"I know," Byakuya said, sitting up and closing his clothing self-protectively.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, looking confused, "I thought you were in love with me. I thought you wanted me too. Is it that I wanted to take you and that isn't okay, for some reason? I don't have to…"

"It is not that," Byakuya said, taking Ichigo's hands in his and lowering his eyes dispiritedly, "Ichigo, I have to be honest with you. This…what we are doing? This cannot happen. I am…sorry that I misled you before. I did not mean to. The emotions I expressed to you were real, but in that condition, I was not able to…"

Ichigo's face paled and he gave the noble an incredulous look.

"You knew?" he asked disbelievingly, "You knew that we shouldn't, but you went to bed with me anyway?"

Byakuya stared back at him, lost for words, and his face as white as Ichigo's.

"Will you at least tell me why?" he asked in a trembling voice, "Is it because you are expected to have kids? Byakuya…"

"It is not because of that," Byakuya said, struggling to find the right words, "There is a long standing rule for the protection of clan independence that no leader or heir of one clan can marry the leader or heir of another."

"Whoa!" Ichigo exclaimed, "You knew about me being a Shiba? Byakuya!"

"I did not know when we were together, I promise you," Byakuya insisted apologetically, "It was only after, when Tenjiro told me who you were."

"And, just like that, you don't…? Because of some stupid law? Really?"

"It has been in effect since nearly the beginning of our known history," Byakuya explained in a shaking voice, "Among the great clans, it is paramount that one does not simply swallow up another."

"Our clans aren't going to swallow each other up!" Ichigo yelled, pulling back and glaring, "What kinda bullshit are you handing me? Are you for real?"

"Ichigo, I did not know! I swear it!"

"Like I can believe _anything_ you say! You said you love me!"

Byakuya gave him an agonized look.

"I _do_ love you!"

"But, not enough to go and tell those stupid old men that!" Ichigo accused him, "Not enough to stand up to them and tell them that we're going to do what we damned well please. No, just like that, it doesn't matter that I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!"

"Ichigo, please…"

"You ASSHOLE!" Ichigo raged, striking out with a fist and sending Byakuya crashing to the floor of the cave, "How could you _do_ something like that to me? Do you know how shitty that is to do to someone?"

"I told you," Byakuya panted, remaining collapsed on the ground and reaching up with one hand to touch the bleeding bruise on his cheek, "I did not know that we could not be together! I was not trying to take advantage of you. I feel as bad as you do about all of this."

"No, you don't," Ichigo said coldly, his eyes filling with indignant tears, and beginning to overflow, "You don't have a clue!"

"Ichigo, I am…so…v-very sorry!" Byakuya whispered, his heart aching fiercely at the horrific expression on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo turned towards the cave entrance, loosing a burst of kido that shattered the protective cage they were in and made the cave rumble ominously.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya objected, scrambling to his feet, "Ichigo, it is pouring out there and you are injured…"

"Get away from me!" Ichigo cried, his reiatsu flaring and forcing the surprised noble back against the far wall of the cave, "Don't you ever come near me again! Don't look at me. Don't speak to me…"

"Ichigo!"

"I never want to see you again!"

Byakuya stared in shock as the shinigami substitute burst out of the cave and disappeared into the howling storm.

"Ichigo, don't!" he cried, moving to follow.

Raging wind rose up, hissing in the trees and trying to push him back. Byakuya flash stepped wildly, trying to sense Ichigo's direction, but the buffeting wind and whipping limbs seemed to attack from all directions. Byakuya stumbled forward, holding his arms around his slender body and blinking water out of his eyes. He called Ichigo's name repeatedly, his haunted mind repeating the warning they had received before.

 _If the quincies find him…_

He took a step and felt open space beneath his foot. Violent wind struck his back, driving him over the edge of a cliff he hadn't been able to see or sense. He fell soundlessly, crashing down into rushing water and stunned for a moment by the impact.

 _Kami, if Ichigo fell into this!_

Byakuya's body slammed into a rock, then was dragged down, under the water. He thanked his lucky stars for the gift that his cousin had given him…a small charm that held a drop of water from his cousin's shikai. He felt Tetsuya's power curl around him, both allowing him to breathe as he struggled to escape the raging torrent, and also summoning a tall black stallion that appeared within moments and threw himself into the water, barreling towards Byakuya and snatching him up in bared teeth, dragging him in the direction of the shore. They crawled out of the water and Byakuya collapsed on the shore, panting hard and seeing stars as the stallion nudged him with a wet nose.

"Arashi," he managed in a ragged voice, "f-find Ichigo!"

 _I am going to carry you to safety first_ , the stallion's soft voice whispered insistently into his mind.

"B-but, Ichigo is…"

The darkness closed in, stopping the noble's words and leaving him senseless and unmoving at the edge of the water. Arashi looked down at him for a moment, then flinched at the shoulders, raising lovely black wings that he used to maneuver the collapsed shinigami onto his back. He curled his wings around the unconscious Kuchiki leader and found the trail leading back home.

"Ichigo," Byakuya whispered deliriously, "Ichigo, come back. I am sorry. I am so, very sorry!"


	3. The Kaiser

**Chapter 3: The Kaiser**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Just wanted to get this posted before running off to work because I am so excited about it. Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing. I am pleased with the reception that the story is getting. I will have more soon! Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A heavy current swirled around Ichigo's unconscious body, where it laid, sprawled across a floating log, and pushed it towards the edges until his dangling feet began to drag. One bare foot entangled itself with a few limbs embedded in the mud, and he slid off and slapped down in the shallows. His body having gone numb long before, he only felt a little jolt that roused him slightly. Pained golden brown eyes opened and blinked sluggishly and Ichigo shivered and groaned.

"Wh-what? Where…?"

He lifted his head, shivering harder as a chill breeze blew over his wet body. Realizing that he was still partly submerged, he dragged himself onto the shore and collapsed from the effort. He laid, panting and quivering, unable to move, even when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"What's this?" a deep, male voice asked, "A shinigami?"

"O-oh!" Ichigo gasped, trying to lift himself.

"He looks half dead," a feminine voice added, "Orders are to kill any shinigamis we find."

"Let's see if he knows anything useful first," the man said, reaching down and roughly turning him onto his back.

A howl of anguish erupted from Ichigo, and he struggled to bring the two people in front of him into focus. But all that he could manage to discern was that it seemed to be a man and a woman, and both wore white. At seeing his face, the two made sounds of surprise.

"Shit! Do you _know_ who that is?" the man said excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" the woman exclaimed.

"Wh-what are you…?" Ichigo stammered.

Their faces came closer, but remained oddly distorted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said, frowning down at him.

"Who are y-you?" Ichigo managed in a shaky whisper.

"Relax," said the man, touching his face and sending a little throb of sedative power through him, dropping him back into sleep, "We're taking you to the palace."

"Th…th'palace?" he mumbled incoherently, "Wh-wha…palace?"

He could still hear the voices of the ones who had found him, and he felt himself being lifted and carried, but he had lost the ability to understand what he was hearing. All he received were garbled images and sounds as he struggled to make sense of what was happening to him. He couldn't have guessed how long it was until he was lowered into hot water and washed thoroughly, then dressed and laid in a comfortable bed. Exhausted, and at least convinced that whoever had found him was at least interested in keeping him alive, he allowed himself to descend into sleep.

When he woke, hours later, he found himself in an unfamiliar room, lying in a soft bed and set in gentle restraints. The expensive looking antique furniture, lush carpet and tasteful décor reminded him of somewhere else he had been, but his mind refused to yield the name of the place.

 _But this is someone who is rich._

He strained his mind to remember what had happened, where he had been before arriving where he was, something to help him regain his bearings, but thinking in reverse only left him at what seemed to be a break in his memory.

 _What happened to me?_

 _Why can't I remember anything?_

He startled as the bedroom door opened and an old man with ice blue eyes and neatly combed white hair, and wearing a simple white uniform entered, carrying a tray of food. He walked to the bed and looked down at Ichigo, meeting his eyes appraisingly.

"Good morning, _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo," the man greeted him, "Are you feeling better, sir?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked, blinking, "What did you say?"

The man smiled at him kindly.

"You still look a little muddled," he said calmly, "I am Mandel Lang. I am a servant of the Kaiser."

"Kaiser?" Ichigo repeated, looking confused, "Who is that?"

"Not to worry, my boy. I will go and find the healer and Commander Brandt."

"Who?"

"They will clear things up for you," Mandel assured him, setting the tray in his lap and adjusting his pillows and restraints so that he was upright and just able to manage eating.

"Why am I tied up?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Where is this place?"

"Just eat something, please," Mandel said kindly, "The others will be along and they will explain everything to you. I am just here to see to your comfort until they arrive."

"Well, I need to be out of these things!" Ichigo complained, "Why am I like this? Who brought me here? Where am I?"

"Shh, shh, calm down, now," Mandel soothed him, "It's no good to show temper. That's likely to get you punished. Be a good boy and eat your food. You need strength for whatever happens, right?"

"Uh…"

"There now. You eat that and rest quietly, and I will send the healer and inform Commander Brandt you are awake."

The man turned and exited the room before Ichigo could object.

"Commander Brandt?" Ichigo mused softly, looking down at the tray.

He studied the bindings on his wrists and found them to be soft, but locked at the edge so that he couldn't loosen them. The window in the room looked normal enough, but glowed slightly.

 _Is that some kind of barrier?_

 _Probably._

 _Whoever these people are, they don't want me to escape._

Unable to find a way to escape, he turned his attention to the food that had arrived.

 _Well, they don't seem to want to kill me._

He took a tentative bite, then felt his stomach snarl in response.

 _I'm starving!_

 _How long was I out cold?_

He dove onto the hot, savory food, emptying his plate in minutes and finishing as the door to his room opened and two men walked in together. The first was late middle aged and had salt and pepper hair and kind hazel eyes. He was dressed in a lab coat and carried a stethoscope. The second man was taller and younger, with short cropped brown hair and stern grey eyes. He wore what looked to be a white military uniform.

" _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo," the younger man addressed him, "I am Commander Brandt. I am second in command to Kaiser Nacht."

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked, forcing calm into his voice, "And what is _Edle Knecht_?"

"Kaiser Nacht is the quincy leader," Brandt explained, "With the fall of our king, Ywach, Ishida Uryu was next in line. Unfortunately, he has abdicated and broken with us. Kaiser Nacht was the strongest of the noble lords who survived the recent conflict."

"And what's _Edle Knecht_?" Ichigo asked again.

" _Edle Knecht_ means noble servant. You are Ichigo of the Kurosaki noble clan. You are the last of that clan. Unfortunately, you are a _Gemischt_ , a mixed blood. But the Kurosaki name earns you some status as the Kaiser's _Edle Knecht_."

"I'm a servant?" Ichigo asked, "Why don't I remember anything?"

The commander glanced at the healer, then back at Ichigo.

"You were injured. Verrill, here, our healer, was able to heal your injuries, but you did have a severe head injury, so you may not remember because of that. All you really need to know is that, as _Edle Knecht_ , you are property of the Kaiser. You are to obey him, pureblood nobles and officers of the military."

"I'm a slave?" Ichigo asked, looking alarmed.

"You are a high noble servant," Brandt corrected him, "You are above the menials in the royal household, but you serve the Kaiser and the noble leaders."

"How long have I been a servant?"

The bedroom door opened, admitting a man taller than Brandt and more muscular. His hair was long, deep black and slicked back, partially restrained by a gold band around the man's head. His icy black eyes and frowning mouth, combined with the dark feeling of intense power around him warned Ichigo that he wasn't a person who liked being crossed.

"Let me guess," Ichigo said in a serios tone, "You're Kaiser Nacht?"

"I am," the man answered in a silken voice, "Have you been made comfortable, Ichigo?"

"W-well, yeah, except for the part where I'm tied up," Ichigo answered, an edge of anger in his tone, "What's the big idea, bringing me here and tying me up?"

"You were found badly injured and we brought you into the shadows to heal you. When we realized that you were a member of the Kurosaki clan that was thought to be dead and that you were a _Gemischt_ , I claimed you."

"You…claimed me?" Ichigo repeated, his eyes darkening.

"You are already with child, so I will allow you to have the baby, but as it appears to have been fathered by a shinigami, it will be a servant of lower stature."

"What? Wait a second! I'm…what?" Ichigo stammered, "What did you say to me?"

"You are with child," Nacht repeated, studying him closely, "You weren't aware that noble male spirits can procreate with other males?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking stymied, "They can?"

" _You_ can," Nacht answered.

"And you say that I…?"

"You have been impregnated recently. As your owner, I have the choice of allowing it or ending it. I…assume that you wish to carry the child?"

"Huh?" Ichigo managed still struggling to make sense of what he had been told.

"If you don't want the child, then Verrill can abort it," Nacht explained.

"What? No!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"But if you don't know yourself, then you don't know who the father is. Are you sure you want this child, Ichigo?"

"I…I don't know what I want!" Ichigo answered, his eyes widening in distress, "I don't know what's going on here! How did this happen?"

"You seem unsettled," Nacht said, a vague look of sympathy touching his stern features, "Verrill will make you comfortable, and Verrill, will you please put a collar on him so that we don't have to restrain him?"

"What? A collar?" Ichigo objected, "Why do I have to…?"

Ichigo stiffened in reaction, staring up into Nacht's icy black eyes as the man's hand wrapped around his bound wrist and tightened.

"I know you are new here," he said in a warning tone, "but you will follow my instructions and cooperate or you will be punished severely. I am this nation's leader and I make the rules here. You are my servant, my property now. You will obey my orders without question. Do you understand?"

Ichigo stared back at the man, his face going pale and his heart pounding.

 _This guy is a monster…_

"Verrill, fit him with a collar and move him to my bedroom. I will be in soon."

 _His bedroom?_

 _I'm that kind of servant?_

 _What the hell…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tessai looked up as the senkaimon in the underground training room beneath Kisuke's candy shop suddenly opened and a delicate looking young man with wavy black hair and bright sapphire eyes burst in. Tessai blinked in surprise, then recognized the Kuchiki crest on the young man's navy blue uniform.

"Well, hello," he greeted the young man, "Are you here about Kuchiki taicho? You must be the cousin he mentioned."

"I am Kuchiki Tetsuya," the man answered breathlessly, "I heard that my cousin was injured and that he was brought here. Can you take me to him?"

"Yes, of course," Tessai said amiably, "Come with me, Tetsuya-san. He is in a guest room. Urahara-san is still healing from the battles in the royal realm, but he was well enough to oversee your cousin's treatment."

"Oh, that is good that Urahara-san has returned safely," Tetsuya said, calming slightly, "

Tessai noticed suddenly that the young man's sword arm was hanging oddly and there were dark circles around his pretty blue eyes.

"You look a little ragged. I should heal you first."

"Please," Tetsuya said urgently, "I must see my cousin. We sensed the disappearance of his reiatsu and only felt its return and knew he was alive within the last few days. It is imperative that I reach him as soon as possible."

"Easy, easy, it's going to be fine," Tessai said bracingly, "Let me get you to his room. But you also need to let me treat that arm. You've broken it recently, haven't you."

"Oh," Tetsuya said, blushing, "yes. I was outside the barrier that protected the family and I had some difficulty with a quincy that discovered the facility."

"I think everyone had some difficulty with the quincy invaders," Tessai said kindly.

He led Tetsuya up, out of the training room and into the house that was connected to Kisuke's shop.

"Kuchiki taicho is right this way. He is going to be fine, but he did get knocked around a bit. Fell into the river during the storm."

"He did?" Tetsuya asked, looking alarmed.

"Got a little beat up by the rocks, but he'll be fine. He's mostly just exhausted from the battles. Hitsugaya taicho arrived a little while ago to take a report on Kuchiki taicho's condition, and he said that your cousin was worn from the terrible fights up there."

Tessai went quiet as they reached Byakuya's guest room and he led Tetsuya inside.

Tetsuya's heart skipped and raced as he spotted his cousin in the bed and rushed to his side.

"Byakuya-sama!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa, hey," Kisuke chuckled, turning to look at him.

At the sight of the comely young man, Kisuke paused and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, you must be Kuchiki Tetsuya?" he inquired.

"Yes," the young man answered, "Please, is my cousin all right? He's still unconscious?"

"Byakuya is unconscious," Kisuke confirmed, "He's suffering mostly from exhaustion from the battles and hypothermia from taking a bath in that icy, cold river. You look kinda beat up yourself. Let me have a look at that arm."

"Oh, it's…"

"It's clearly broken," Kisuke insisted, reaching over and gently capturing Tetsuya's injured limb.

At his touch, Tetsuya froze, shivering slightly and showing a momentary flash of fear, before giving a little sigh and relaxing.

"Sorry," Kisuke apologized, "I wasn't getting overly friendly or anything. I just want to help."

"I'm more worried about Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya persisted.

"Well, I told you he's gonna be okay. I did tell you that, didn't I?"

"I think so," Tetsuya said, the flush on his skin darkening as Kisuke infused his arm with healing power, then turned it over.

He spotted several very light scars on the soft underside and frowned, studying them closely.

"Don't mind those," Tetsuya said off-handedly, "Those are old."

"R-right," Kisuke answered, continuing to study the fine markings, "I had heard that Byakuya had a cousin that he rescued from the old noble's prison years ago. Was that you?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"I was born in Itamigiri," he explained, "My father was Kuchiki Soujun's cousin and close friend and my mother was a commoner of the mid-Rukongai. Being that it was illegal and the punishments were much harsher back then, they were captured and imprisoned. I grew up in the prison."

"And Byakuya raided the prison when he was a teenager, and he found you. I remember hearing about that. But, now you're…?"

"I am Byakuya-sama's bodyguard and personal healer," Tetsuya explained, "I am also head of house security at Kuchiki Manor."

Kisuke nodded.

"I hear you're also the reason why Byakuya still had a family. You must really be something, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"No," Tetsuya said solemnly, his eyes going back to his sleeping cousin, "I'm not anyone important."

"Nah," Kisuke laughed, "Now, I don't think that's true at all."


	4. Slaves

**Chapter 4: Slaves**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so very much to Kittykins (Yeah, warning about that. There will be some _non-graphic_ non-con/drug rape in this chapter. The Kaiser is neither a gentle man or a gentleman.), PrivateCaller (Yes, Ichigo is in a bad situation, and he really needs Byakuya, but their reunion won't happen for a while.), Featherfoot (Byakuya will enter the shadows under not so good circumstances, and he will be shocked by Ichigo's situation.), Hisuiryuu (Yeah, the Kaiser's not a nice guy. He will have Ichigo on the ropes for awhile, but he will find there is a lingering threat to his dominance over Ichigo...Oh, I am loving Kisuke/Tetsuya too! It's my first time writing them together. They will both figure prominently in Byakuya and Ichigo's reunion and escape. This is going to be so much fun!), Grimmichisgrl (Aww, I actually ran out of time and that was the best place to leave off. This is a longer chapter. Enjoy!), Kisuke Byakuya (Nacht will be strategic in his plans for Ichigo, and it will get Ichigo and Byakuya into trouble at home too!), Yukino76 (Ichigo isn't used to being dominated, so it will wear on him that he can't find a way to escape. But, Byakuya will not be held back.), Phoenix220 (Ichi makes a really cute/tragic sex slave, doesn't he?), Tmp3475 (Trophy and babymaker. But, we all know that resonance has a way of affecting procreative ability, so...I wonder what he would do if he found out about that...), Tiffany91 (Oh, nasty is just the beginning...), and Jemma M (You know, I might also post this on AO3 in a more graphic form, but when I post on this site, I have to keep it M rated. Aww, I'm glad you are enjoying Tetsuya. He's fun to write.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Warning: NON-GRAPHIC NON-CON/DRUG RAPE**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kisuke sat next to Tetsuya, at Byakuya's bedside, cradling the noble's broken arm in one hand and infusing it with warm healing power. As the shopkeeper worked, the tension slowly left the young man's body and his face took on a relieved, but tired look.

"I'll need to wrap this, and I want you to keep it in a sling for a few days, but it's healing well," Kisuke said approvingly, "I'd just like you to avoid fighting quincies for now. Think you can do that, Tetsuya-san?"

There was something in the elder man's gentle touch and teasing smile that kept a little flush on Tetsuya's cheeks and throat as he answered.

"I will try, but I suppose it's up to the quincies to cooperate."

"You're right about that," Kisuke chuckled, continuing to hold Tetsuya's arm in place as he wrapped the protective bandage around his injured limb, "But they're pretty much done for, and they know it. Most of them are just escaping into the shadows, where they're out of our reach, but some, like the one you ran into, are just plain desperate and will take as many shinigamis with them as they can when they die."

"That makes these last confrontations very dangerous," Tetsuya observed.

"You've got that right."

Kisuke set Tetsuya's arm in a blue sling, carefully adjusting the angle. He caught Tetsuya's eye as he worked and gave the young man a charming wink.

"All done," he said, standing.

"Thank you, Urahara-san," Tetsuya said gratefully, "It feels much better."

"I'm glad. But um, I was wondering if you would mind if I had a closer look at you."

"Oh, I assure you, I am fine now," Tetsuya laughed softly, "I only want to sit with my cousin and wait for him to wake."

"He's likely to be unconscious for a while longer, and I am really curious about something."

Tetsuya looked back at him questioningly.

"Well," Kisuke went on, "it's not every day that a Pegasus comes walking into the shop, and I was intrigued when Arashi told me that he is connected to you."

"W-wait a minute," Tetsuya said, looking confused, "Arashi spoke to you?"

"Uh, yeah, he sort of spoke into my mind."

"Yes, that is how he communicates, although he rarely speaks to anyone but me. He will speak to Byakuya-sama, but he prefers to conduct himself mostly as a horse…although, he has lately learned to fledge and he can fly a little."

"Yeah, when he arrived carrying Byakuya, he had his wings around your cousin, holding him on. Beautiful stallion. He has your eyes."

Tetsuya's blush deepened.

"We are closely connected. Some might call him a familiar, but it is really a little more complicated."

"Oh?"

"When I was a prisoner, my spirit centers were sealed to prevent me from developing my powers. My water ability, even sealed, allowed me to never drown, and I was able to create raindrops or snow very close to me. While a prisoner, I was tortured and sexually abused. And my powers were held back so that I couldn't defend myself. When Byakuya-sama raided the prison, we were attacked as we ran for freedom, and my husband, Naoki was killed. Byakuya-sama and I were attacked again, very suddenly, and we had no time to react. I was sure we were going to die, as Noaki had, but that was when Arashi burst out of my body and protected us. It seems that he is a force of my will to overcome my weakness of body. I thought that he might disappear as my own power grew, but he has not. He is bound to me. He is able to use my powers, and, as I told you, he is learning to fly."

"Does Byakuya know he can fly?"

"Only if he saw Arashi's wings while Arashi was rescuing him and bringing him here," Tetsuya answered, "I had noticed he was itchy around his withers before the war began, but he didn't first manifest wings until the war was underway."

"Hmm," Kisuke mused, "Maybe it was the constant pressure of being exposed to ongoing, intermittent crises."

He noticed Tetsuya giving him a curious look and he smiled a little sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just always curious about how things work. So, do you mind if I have a closer look at you, Tetsuya-san?"

"I suppose that would be fine," Tetsuya said, glancing at Byakuya, "Byakuya-sama has cautioned me not to share too much about my powers, but he trusts you."

"He does?" Kisuke chuckled, shaking his head, "I don't know why. He was pretty pissed off when I left and Yoruichi went with me, wasn't he?"

Tetsuya sighed softly.

"I think it was more that she chose to leave and to let him think that she was dead."

"Which is interesting," Kisuke observed, standing up and waiting as Tetsuya joined him, "Because he always acted like he couldn't stand her."

Tetsuya gave the shopkeeper a look of amusement.

"I think we both know that Byakuya-sama's feelings about her were much more complicated. I would compare them to that of a sibling, contentious sometimes, but guided by love."

"But now, _you_ and Byakuya must be very close, if you are the first person he asked for when he reached us."

"Yes," Tetsuya confessed softly, "No one is closer to me than Byakuya-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stepped into Nacht's bedroom, his heart quickening as he paused, just inside and Mandel looked up at him.

"You look pale, sir," his attendant said anxiously.

"Well, we both know what that guy's gonna do to me when he gets here," Ichigo said dispiritedly, "And with this collar on me, I can't get away. I can't do anything to stop it."

"Would you like a sedative?" the attendant asked in a sympathetic tone, "You were already a pain reliever in your drink."

"I was?" Ichigo asked, deflating further at the news, "Is he that cruel? He looks like he might be."

Mandel's aged face reflected a deep sadness.

"I am afraid he is not gentle. He…enjoys pain with pleasure."

"I see," Ichigo managed, his heart pounding harder and his head beginning to spin as the room around him tilted ominously.

"S-so, you would like the…"

Ichigo and the attendant startled as the door suddenly opened and Kaiser Nacht entered the room. He gave Mandel a stern look and flicked his black eyes in the direction of the door. Mandel bowed hastily.

"G-good evening, sirs!" he said, hastily exiting the room.

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to slow his breaths to ease the aching thumps in his chest. He shivered as Nacht moved in close behind him, so that Ichigo could feel the intense warmth of his body, then he slipped an arm around Ichigo's waist and kissed him on the side of the throat, just beneath the thick, black collar. Ichigo's body quivered, but he held perfectly still.

"Just relax," Nacht breathed into his ear, bringing a heavy flush to Ichigo's face and throat, "I will be gentle with you our first time together."

Ichigo's answer caught in his throat, but he gathered it wouldn't have been heard anyway as the quincy leader pulled at his waist and guided him towards the bed.

"W-wait!" Ichigo objected, "Look, are we...? C-can we just…you know, talk a little before? I barely know you."

"You will know me well enough when we're finished," Nacht assured him, stopping him beside the bed and turning Ichigo to face him.

He curved a warm palm around Ichigo's face and leaned forward, capturing his lips possessively. Ichigo's body stiffened in reaction, then he reeled and let out a gasp of pain as a shock went through his body, weakening his legs.

"What? What did I do?" he exclaimed, grabbing at the collar.

A choked exclamation of pain erupted from within his chest as a stronger shock struck his body.

"Augh!"

Nacht caught him as his legs began to collapse and forced him down onto the bed. Ichigo tried to stay still, but his body reacted violently, hitting and kicking at the other man as another powerful shock struck him.

"S-stop!" Ichigo screamed, "Stop it!"

He struggled onto his knees, panting hard and tears leaking down his face as Nacht rose up behind him and curled an arm around him from behind.

"Do not resist, Kurosaki Ichigo," the Kaiser warned him, "If you fight me at all, the collar will respond. Repeated shocks are not good for your child."

"I c-can't help it!" Ichigo managed, "I can't just let you do this. I can't."

"Hmm," Nacht said disapprovingly, "I understand you are a fighter, and I have no wish to deal with your resistance. I am hungry for stimulation. I will simply have to employ a different feature of the collar."

He touched a button on Ichigo's collar and spoke a short command in a language that Ichigo couldn't understand, although he was sure that it reminded him of some words he had heard someone use before. Instantly, Ichigo felt a spreading numbness take over, and his mind went foggy.

"M-my…" he panted dazedly.

"It is kido based," Nacht explained, "It will not hurt your child."

The room tilted strangely as Ichigo felt himself being pushed down, then he caught the musky scent of the quincy Kaiser's suddenly bared body. His vision flickered and he was sure that the fingers that curled into the back of his hair should have hurt as his head was forced down, his chin was caught and his mouth was guided to Nacht's alert nether region. Robbed of his powers, his strength, and a good measure of his ability to think, he parted his lips and began the expected stimulation. The fingers in his hair loosened and Nacht's hand stroked the back of his neck affectionately.

"Ah," Nacht sighed, "That is much better, Ichigo. Thank you."

The quincy leader's breaths shortened and his hips moved slightly, making Ichigo choke and start to pull away reflexively. Nacht smiled and let him turn away, then he recaptured Ichigo from behind and raised one slim hand upward. He set Ichigo's hand in a restraint that hung down from the ceiling, then captured his other hand and did the same. He tugged on a control line, lifting the restrained man's wrists and dragging Ichigo to his knees. Kneeling behind him, Nacht opened his yukata and ran his hands over the soft expanses of his flesh.

"I look forward to when you will be more accepting of this, so that we can both enjoy our connection," he breathed into Ichigo's flushed, barely hearing ear.

He hastily prepared the younger man, then joined their bodies roughly, smiling at the little sound of protest Ichigo managed.

"Impressive," he purred in Ichigo's ear, "Just what I would expect of a person with Kurosaki blood. Wild…passionate…resistant. You are everything I imagined you would be."

One strong arm remained curled around Ichigo's body, while the other provided stimulation that made Ichigo pant and writhe mindlessly against him. The quincy leader's powerful hips moved in hard, fast thrusts, bringing the two quickly to the edges of climax.

"You are mine now!" Nacht hissed, groaning in release and watching as the heat and feeling of fullness pushed Ichigo's trembling body into completion.

Ichigo's body shuddered and he moaned helplessly as Nacht suddenly released him from the restraints and the two collapsed onto the bed. The quincy leader wound his body tightly around Ichigo's and kissed him more tenderly on a flushed earlobe.

"Ah…ah, _Byakuya_ ," Ichigo whispered, earning a look of mingled fury and amusement from Nacht.

"The only name you would utter at a time like this would be the name of your lover," he concluded, "And now, you have told me who fathered your child."

He sighed softly, his eyes calming and growing more thoughtful as he held his sleeping servant.

"Byakuya," he repeated, "Kuchiki Byakuya, this is going to make things very interesting."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya followed Kisuke out of the guest room and down the hallway, past the entrance to the underground training room, and into a large laboratory filled with an array of scientific implements, an examination table, several computers, and any number of machines Tetsuya was sure he had never seen before. They stopped, just inside the door and Kisuke looked back at Tetsuya and smiled.

"If you don't mind, could you remove everything but your yukata?" he asked, "I need easy access to your spirit centers for the analysis."

"Ah…" Tetsuya managed, looking distressed for a moment.

"Hey, it's okay," Kisuke assured him, "You don't have to, if it will make you uncomfortable. I don't mean to be rude to you or to make you anxious."

"Oh, I'm fine," Tetsuya answered, relaxing slightly and beginning to remove his clothing, "I am just…shy about my body. I have a lot of scars that have never gone away."

Kisuke gave him a look of calm understanding.

"I'll bet the scars aren't all physical, either," he commented.

He reached over a hand and touched Tetsuya's, stopping him from undressing.

"You don't have to do that," he assured the young man, his heart melting at the look of relief his words brought to Tetsuya's face, "You've obviously been through a lot. My curiosity isn't reason enough to make you have to feel stressed out like that. Just keep your clothes on. I'll work around them, okay?"

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya answered, moving to the examination table and lying down.

He swallowed hard and gazed up at the ceiling, his heart pounding hard.

 _There were scientists at the prisons, and there were healers. The healers, we could usually trust, but the scientists were opportunists, who took advantage of us to satisfy their sick curiosity. Some of the experiments we were subjected to were damaging, and some were deadly. All of them were painful._

"Hey, are you all right?" Kisuke asked, an edge of worry in his voice, "Your heart rate is off the charts. Maybe we should just skip this. I didn't realize it would be so…"

"Go ahead," Tetsuya reassured him, "It is good for me to leave my comfort zone in a safe environment. I will relax more, once you begin."

"Okay," Kisuke said, observing him closely, "But you tell me if anything I do is not okay. Don't just let it go. Talk to me. I will stop."

"I trust you."

The shopkeeper's hands were gentle as they moved his clothing just enough to place soft strips over each of the younger man's six spirit centers and over his spirit core. He connected a wire to each of the strips and turned on a monitor by the examination table, then he slipped another monitoring clip onto one slender, white finger.

"Okay, so far?" he asked, glancing down at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Yes," he answered, smiling up at Kisuke, "I'm fine."

"I'm just taking some general readings and then I'll start a full scan."

Tetsuya watched quietly as the shopkeeper attended to the monitors and readouts, his handsome, slightly stubbled face and inquisitive grey eyes calm and curious. He made several notes, then picked up an oval, handheld device and showed it to the noble.

"This is the scanner," he explained, "It's just going to make a picture, a sort of map of your body that contains more information."

"Okay."

The scanner made small, intermittent beeping sounds as Kisuke ran it slowly over Tetsuya's body, then touched several buttons on the side.

"Would it be all right for me to open your clothing for a moment?" Kisuke asked.

"It's fine."

Kisuke nodded and carefully bared the blushing noble, then he picked up a recording device.

"Subject, Kuchiki Tetsuya, male, noble shinigami."

He paused and glanced at Tetsuya.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"One-hundred-ninety-nine years old," Tetsuya answered, "Or near twenty in living world years."

"Subject is one-hundred-ninety-nine years of age, body condition good, reiatsu exceptional. Power level is taicho level. Do you have a bankai?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Can you describe it? Just in general terms."

"Re-kuhime is an elemental zanpakuto, which uses water to make waterforms. I place these form on the battlefield and use them to distract my enemy, and to change my position, either to evade attacks or to launch them. In bankai, the waterforms are compacted and released as a blast of water or ice blades."

"You said that you can't drown," Kisuke remembered, "Do you have any other special abilities?"

"I feel uncomfortable, but cannot freeze in extremes of cold," Tetsuya went on, "and I can impale an object or being with my sword and freeze them from the core outward."

"Nice," Kisuke whispered appreciatively.

He paused and looked down at Tetsuya, his eyes even more curious.

"I was right about you," he said, shaking his head in wonder, "You can barely be classified as a shinigami. You're a true anomaly, Tetsuya."

He reached down and ran a fingertip along an angry scar that ran down one side of Tetsuya's slim form.

"Now, you told me that these scars have just never gone away," Kisuke went on, "Did Unahana taicho take a crack at them?"

"She tried, but was not able to erase them," Tetsuya explained, "No one has been able to affect them. Unohana taicho concluded that it was emotional damage with a physical manifestation. But, not even with significant counseling could I rid my body of them."

"Well," Kisuke said, giving him a determined look, "what do you think of me giving it a try?"

Tetsuya's comely face lit brightly.

"Do you think you could?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, now," Kisuke chuckled, "I might not be able to do it. I don't want to make a promise to you that I can't keep."

"I understand," Tetsuya assured him, his blue eyes filling in the corners with tears, "but given that you are usually the one who has a plan for everything, I think you can. If you can't, then no one could."

Kisuke gave the young man a look of surprise and gratitude.

"That's some vote of confidence," he said, smiling, "Okay, let's get to this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya emerged slowly from the deep sleep he had been in since just after arriving at Urahara's shop. His hazy eyes opened and ran around the room, and he registered that he laid in a guest room at the shop, and that Urahara and Tetsuya had both been in his room recently.

"Tetsuya," he whispered, grateful at the signs of his cousin's well-being.

 _I was worried for him. I know that, after evacuating the family, he remained outside the protective barrier and that he confronted any quincies who sought to find them. I knew I was right to put my faith in him._

His mind turned, then, to Ichigo and a worried look came over his face. He looked at the clock by the bed, noting the date and time.

 _I could still find him._

 _I should go and look for him._

He looked outside, noting that the storm had lessened considerably. He started to sit up, then stiffened and groaned as pain wracked his body all over.

"Kuchiki taicho," Tessai admonished him from the doorway, where he had appeared, "you need to rest more before you try to get up."

"But, Ichigo has gone…m-missing," he relayed.

"Yes," Tessai affirmed, "You managed to tell us that before you lost consciousness completely. Don't worry. I was able to contact Kurosaki Isshin and Ishida Ryuuken. They are going to find Ichigo's friends and conduct a search for him."

Byakuya paused, looking out at the gently falling rain, his heart aching more than his injured body.

 _Maybe I should let them look for Ichigo without me. At least he will listen to them. He has no reason to be angry with them. If I go looking, I may push him farther away. No, right now, he needs comfort that I cannot give him. Hopefully, he will turn to them, and they will be able to calm him._

 _And when he is calm, then I will go to him and make things right, whatever it takes._


	5. Balance of Power

**Chapter 5: Balance of Power**

 **(Warning...some non-graphic violence and non-con sex)**

Tetsuya slipped out of the bed in his guest room and came slowly to his feet, flinching at the residual pain from the recent battles, but energized by the deep, restoring rest he had been offered at Urahara's shop. He moved into the dressing area and removed his sleeping yukata, and he was surprised and pleased to find that his house guard's uniform had been cleaned and mended. He gazed at the uniform for a moment, then began to reach for it, only to have it snatched away as a familiar green-eyed young man appeared beside him.

"Koji!" Tetsuya exclaimed, breaking into a smile and hugging the young man, "What are you doing here? Has the family left the evacuation compound?"

Tetsuya's attendant nodded, taking the uniform and beginning to dress Tetsuya.

"We were cleared to return this morning," Koji explained, "We went first to Kuchiki Manor and found it in a shambles. Luckily, we had advanced warning and were able to store a lot of things in the on-site bunkers, so even though the buildings were lost, most of everyone's personal items and most precious things weren't lost in the fighting and pillaging."

"Did Torio come with you?" Tetsuya asked.

Koji nodded and picked up a brush, beginning to work it through the tumbled strands of Tetsuya's hair.

"He is dressing Byakuya-sama now."

"After breakfast, we are going out to search the area where he was found by Arashi. Ichigo-sama still has not been found."

"I heard," Koji replied, glancing around, "Torio said that Byakuya-sama is beside himself. He seems deeply concerned about what has happened. He is still unclear about what exactly occurred, but Torio says that things Byakuya-sama mentioned suggest that he and Ichigo-sama may have had a disagreement of some kind."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Tetsuya reasoned, "They are both spirited people, and Ichigo-sama seems to bring out more of that in our cousin."

"Well, I'm sure finding Ichigo will give them a chance to work things out. They are spirited, but they can be reasonable."

Koji stepped back and gave his master a once over, then nodded in approval.

"Will you and Torio be staying?" asked Tetsuya.

"Yes, although we may have to use the sofas in your and Byakuya-sama's guest rooms, with all of the injured coming here for healing."

"Hmm," Tetsuya mused, "Maybe you and Torio can offer Urahara-san some assistance with the healing while Byakuya-sama and I are looking for Ichigo."

"Of course, Tetsuya-san," Koji, bowing and heading out of the room.

Tetsuya started to follow, but was met at the doorway by Kisuke, who smiled warmly in greeting.

"Tetsuya-san, you look much better this morning."

"Thank you. I feel much better," Tetsuya replied.

He felt a little blush rising on his cheeks.

"I just wanted to let you know Byakuya's up and breakfast is almost ready."

"Oh, all right. Thank you. I will go and meet my cousin, then."

"I was just headed there, myself."

The two started down the hallway.

"Byakuya's much better today too," Kisuke went on, "but he was suffering more from exposure and exhaustion than injury. I'd like him to rest more, but you know how much he listens to me or to anyone who tells him to try to take it easy."

"He can be extremely stubborn," Tetsuya agreed.

"Well, you're close to him," Kisuke suggested, "Maybe you can convince him to ease up just for a few days."

Tetsuya sighed.

"I think that's unlikely, as Ichigo-sama is still missing."

"Ichigo's friends weren't able to find a sign of him," Kisuke said worriedly, "Even when Rukia and Renji joined in, they couldn't track his reiatsu. Now, Renji may not be good at that kinda thing, but Rukia is, and even she couldn't find a trace."

"There was a large storm that went through," Tetsuya recalled, "It probably washed away the useful traces left behind. It will complicate things, but Byakuya-sama is the best tracker I know. If anyone can find a sign of his passage, my cousin can."

"I'm sure you will," Kisuke agreed as the two reached Byakuya's room and stepped inside.

Kisuke smiled at the instant change in Tetsuya as Byakuya turned to face them. Tetsuya's blue eyes lit with happiness and relief, and he was instantly welcomed into Byakuya's tight embrace.

" _Watashi no itoko_ ," Byakuya said, capturing Tetsuya's face in his hands, "I am glad that you are all right."

"It is wonderful to have you back," Tetsuya answered, smiling up at him.

"I heard you were injured."

"Oh, Urahara-san healed my injuries," Tetsuya assured his cousin, "and I have been getting plenty of rest here."

"Good, I am glad."

"But, I heard about Ichigo-sama's disappearance and the trouble that his friends are having in trying to find him."

"Yes," Byakuya said in a troubled tone, "We will be meeting with them to hear a full report, then you and I will be going out to explore the area where Arashi found me. Hopefully, we will find some new clue as to what might have befallen him."

The two started towards the bedroom door, prompting a quick objection from Kisuke.

"Hey, I was going to look you over before…"

"We can see to that later," Byakuya said shortly, exiting the room with Tetsuya at his side.

"Typical," Kisuke chuckled, smirking as he followed the two into the hallway, then down the hall to the dining room.

They found Ichigo's friends gathered around a long table, kneeling on soft pillows as Tessai, Jinta and Ururu served their meals. Isshin and Ryuuken sat at one end of the table, with Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Uryu along one side. Kisuke took a place beside Yoruichi on the other end, and Byakuya and Tetsuya sat down on the empty side of the table nearest the two. Torio and Koji arrived last, and took two open seats. After the meal was laid out, Tessai and the children joined those at the table. The group consumed their meal quietly, then Tessai led the children and the Kuchiki attendants off to continue the work of healing the injured, while Kisuke called the meeting of Ichigo's gathered friends to order.

"Yoruichi, what is the word from the Seireitei about clean up?" Kisuke asked.

"There's a huge mess," the purple-haired lady reported, "and the fourth is still overwhelmed with injured. There are still intermittent attacks by lingering groups of troublemakers, but we have enough officers to repel them."

"All right, that seems to be under control…sort of," Kisuke sighed, "Isshin, you want to tell us what you and Ryuuken discovered?"

"We started from the area Tetsuya's horse identified and we worked in widening circles form there. We didn't find anything."

"We assumed that Kuchiki taicho could have been in the water for a while before getting out again," Renji added, "Rukia and I searched and found a cliff that may have been the entry point. But although we found a tiny leaving of Kuchiki taicho's reiatsu. We didn't find Ichigo's."

"We searched farther down the river," Uryu added, "but Orihime and I didn't find anything."

"I tracked around each side of the river," Chad added, "but I couldn't find a sign that he passed that way."

"It's possible that the storm just washed everything away," Kisuke suggested.

"But," Uryu interjected, "that's not the only possibility."

All eyes turned to look at him.

"I did find something disturbing in the area of the river," he went on, "It was a trace of reiatsu, although not Ichigo's. And the reiatsu trace that I found belonged to a quincy."

Sounds of concern broke out all over the room and continued for several minutes before settling. Byakuya's eyes met Uryu's warily.

"You are saying that you think Ichigo may have been found by the quincies?"

Uryu nodded.

"Although, I don't know whether it's that Ichigo was _found_ or that he was _abducted_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo rose out of sleep and found himself bound to the Kaiser's bed and a blindfold over his eyes. He pulled at the bindings and felt the bed shift. A moment later, a warm hand touched his face.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" he demanded, struggling, "Let me up!"

Something snapped loudly and Ichigo felt a sting on his face that made him stiffen in reaction. He felt Nacht's dark eyes glaring at him, even though he couldn't see the quincy Kaiser.

"You are a stubborn man," Nacht said in a tone of mingled irritation and appreciation, "While I admire your strong spirits, I do need to bring you under a measure of control before I can present you to the other noble leaders on the quincy royal council. I know your lack of memory that is a result of your injury is confusing you, but I intend to take steps to see that there is no confusion about what is expected of you. I am your master, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I got that part," Ichigo said angrily, prompting another vicious snapping sound and a sting along his shoulder and arm.

"Be quiet and listen," Nacht said sternly, "I do not have a lot of time. These noble lords were badly treated by Ywach and they are angry and barely under my influence. But, they will calm if they see evidence of my power and mastery over your bloodline."

"My…bloodline?" Ichigo asked warily.

"There are only a few ancient bloodlines left," Nacht explained, "Ywach was of the oldest blood and he is dead. He leaves no direct heir. Uryu consumed his blood as part of the ritual to bestow his additional power, and he was named the official heir, but he has abdicated."

"Well, I want to abdicate too!" Ichigo yelled, "I didn't fucking ask for this!"

A gasp of pain escaped him as Nacht's fingers entwined in his hair and twisted painfully, then the whip snapped again, opening up a cut on Ichigo's reddened cheek.

"Shut up!" the Kaiser roared, " _You_ need to realize that you lost all say about your fate when you murdered our king!"

"I…?"

"The only reason that you are alive is because I need to show that I can dominate you. If I have control over the man who killed Ywach, and a member of an ancient bloodline, then the other lords will not question me being their leader. So, I will gain dominance over you, whatever means I must use. Do you understand, Ichigo?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snapped, struggling, "I'm not letting you…!"

A surprised gasp erupted from his lips as Nacht spoke a command and the black collar around his throat tightened warningly and shocked him into stillness.

"I had thought that after our first time together, we were beginning to understand each other," the Kaiser said angrily, "But it seems you need further instruction."

"Keep your goddamned hands off of me!" Ichigo howled, flinching as something clamped down tightly on his sensitive nipples, "OW! Fuck! What the hell are you…?"

The whip snapped across his cheek again and Ichigo scented blood and felt a drop dribble down his face. Additional strikes stung his arms, thighs and abdomen, continuing until he was left panting and shaking all over. He felt Nacht's dark, furious eyes burning into his flesh and struggled harder as the Kaiser slowly prepared him and joined their bodies.

"G-get off of me!" Ichigo panted.

He groaned in distress as Nacht gave another command and a kido shock from the collar left Ichigo unable to move anymore.

"You see, you are helpless," the Kaiser said, moving his hips in a slow, methodical fashion, "I am your master, Ichigo. You are my servant. Nothing that you do or say, no objection you make can ever change that. And if you give me any more trouble, I will have Verril rip out that bastard child in your belly. I will not tolerate further disobedience. If you love your child, you will do exactly as I say and you will assist me in maintaining control over the council."

He went quiet for a moment as the heavy friction between them stole his breath for a moment, making his body shudder in release and sending scathing heat through Ichigo's tortured body. Ichigo's teeth clenched and his damp eyes shut tightly under the blindfold. He groaned in distress, but held still as Nacht's fingers caressed him more gently, slowly erasing all signs of his abuse. He laid tender kisses on each hurt as he healed it, then kissed Ichigo warmly on the mouth. Ichigo's slender body shook with rage, but a little flutter in his belly kept him from defying the man on top of him any further. Satisfied that his message had been received, Nacht climbed off of him and wrapped a yukata around his muscular body, pausing to admire Ichigo's bound and naked form.

"Rest here," Nachi directed him, "I will be back in a while. If you are cooperative, and you agree not to undermine me with the council, then you may begin to earn more privileges. Until then, you will remain here."

He looked down at Ichigo, as though expecting resistance, but the young man remained silent.

"You are learning," the Kaiser said approvingly.

He turned and left the room, and a moment later, the bonds on Ichigo's body retracted, freeing him suddenly. Ichigo bolted out of the bed, dashing to the balcony and through the open doors. He crashed heedlessly into the reiatsu barrier and saw stars explode in front of his eyes.

 _I have to get out of here._

 _I have to get out._

 _This bastard is never going to let me go._

 _And I don't care what lies he tells me. He hates the kid I'm carrying and he'll kill my baby, sooner or later._

 _I have to get out of here._

 _I have to escape!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya worked his way along one edge of the river, his dark grey eyes scanning the ground and his senses extended. Tetsuya worked quietly at the same task on the other side of the river, the two making several passes over the ground before moving further down the shoreline.

 _We have gotten nowhere. All of us searching have not been able to uncover anything. And it could be either that he doesn't want to be found, or that whoever took him doesn't want us to follow._

Kuchiki taicho?"

Byakuya paused and met Uryu's eyes.

"I have been wondering about something."

Byakuya continued to look at the young man, but said nothing.

"The fact that Ichigo hasn't come back could mean that he has been incapacitated. And if he was, he wouldn't be able to let us know he was alive. It would make sense of the fact that he hasn't returned."

"But, you don't think that he was incapacitated?"

"I'm not sure," Uryu posited, "I've noticed something about you, about how your body changes when you talk about him. Your eyes get darker, and you keep them turned away. Sometimes, I see things in your expression that tell me there's something you haven't told everyone about what happened when Ichigo disappeared."

"I do not know what you mean."

"I think you might," Uryu objected softly, "And the thing is, if you know something more, you should tell us. We need everything, all of the facts, if we are to…"

Uryu trailed off suddenly, blinking in surprise as something touched his senses. A moment later, Byakuya had a similar reaction. They knelt on the shore, tearing through the grass and debris, stiffening as they found several small traces of blood and reiatsu.

"This is it!" Uryu gasped, "That's Ichigo's blood!"

The two studied the reiatsu more closely and exchanged worried glances.

"Quincy reiatsu," Uryu said softly, "I think Ichigo has been captured."


	6. Worlds Apart

**Chapter 6: Worlds Apart**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Winterheart2000 (Byakuya will be majorly shocked and will have his work cut out for him!), Kittykins (That will happen in an unexpected way...really unexpected!), Picklez80 (Ichigo is resourceful, but he's in with a really horrid and controlling man.), Willow (Omg, thanks! First, for the compliment, and second for not being angry at me. My muse is good at picking fights, but I like what comes out. I feel that frustration too and it makes me even more motivated to keep going. Glad you like it!), Ashesofthefirststar (Ah, Ichigo is sort of having knee-jerk responses, but he will calm down and get more strategic. His attempts to find an ally will turn him in a surprising direction...), Hisuiryuu (The truth will come out, but maybe not the expected way.), Yukino76 (You know, sometimes the best plans are the ones we fall into while trying to follow other plans, right? You know, expect the unexpected?), Tomyallen (That reconnection will be coming soon, after a little bit of...maneuvering.), Tiffany91 (Help is on the way, but the road will be rocky!), Tmp3475 (Your words a somewhat prophetic! Uryu will be instrumental...even more than he plans to be!), Guest (Ichi is a fighter, but he will need some help.), Engkantada1905 (Thank you so very much! You are too good to me.), CaitiAthena (Thanks so much!), Meanathequeen (Awwww, thanks! You're the best!), JemmaM (Here's that update, and it has a fun little twist that will disrupt, well, lots of things. Bya will have to be really careful now!), EzratheBlue (Let's just say that Byakuya will sort of be vaulted into the rescue...and we'll leave it at that!), and GrimmIchisgrl (I think fate is on steroids, working to get those two back together!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stood under the still clouded sky, next to the swollen river, his eyes locked on Uryu's and his heart pounding. The quincy's last words echoed chillingly in his mind.

 _Ichigo has been abducted._

"If they took him," Uryu went on, "then, he will be in the shadows."

Byakuya continued to stare at him speechlessly.

"I know what you're wondering," the quincy said, frowning, "You know I can get into the shadows. You're wondering if there's a way to get you in too. I'll spare you asking. You can only enter the shadows, using a sun gate key. My father and I each have one, but although we can pass through, the entry points are fixed and guarded. As soon as we entered, whoever is in charge would know we were there. We would be taken quickly, because the noble lords all know that my family is allied with Ichigo's. They know I betrayed Ywach and gave Ichigo the opening to kill him. The only reason they didn't come after me is because they fear me. They know Ywach respected my power, and that I was involved in killing him. They are relieved I didn't want to lead, but that doesn't mean they'll be welcoming. And they definitely wouldn't welcome a shinigami, especially a noble from one of the great clans."

Uryu pulled the mentioned token from his pocket and handed it to Byakuya, who studied it for a moment, then handed it back.

"Is there a way for you to see through the gate without crossing? Perhaps to listen in? I know that the quincies used such a method to observe us from the shadows. We need to know what their intentions are!"

Uryu met his eyes squarely.

"I think we know that whatever they are planning, it's not good for Ichigo. I can look through, but I'll need to use you to anchor myself here, so I don't get pulled in."

"Pulled in?" Byakuya repeated, frowning.

Uryu nodded.

"Looking through requires passing only partway through and remaining in the midst of crossing. I can do it, but I will have to secure a reiatsu line to you so that I won't be pulled the rest of the way across."

"Very well. Can you see into an entry point within the palace?" asked Byakuya.

"I know where one is…or was, when I was last there. I will give it a shot."

Uryu held the sun gate key and infused it with his reiatsu, activating the key and opening up an odd rift that resembled the garganta opening, but opened smoothly and silently. He drew out a line of his reiatsu and handed it to Byakuya, who wrapped it around his body and braced himself.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," Uryu warned him, "They probably wouldn't be able to overcome me, but we don't want to alert them that we're doing this. It could make them aware we know where Ichigo is. They could tighten security around him, or they might decide he is too dangerous to keep, so they could kill him."

"I understand," Byakuya said calmly.

Uryu started to cross over, then turned back for a moment.

"When this is done, I want you to promise me that you will tell me about what really happened between Ichigo and you. I'm taking this risk for you too, so you owe me your trust."

Byakuya shivered inwardly and took a steadying breath, then he nodded in agreement.

"I will tell you," he promised, "Just please, be careful. Right now, you are the only means we have to reach Ichigo."

"I'll protect myself," Uryu answered.

Uryu moved forward cautiously, peering ahead, into the darkness and listening intently. At first, there was only greyness and a deep, suffocating silence. Then, a measure of light began to shine in front of him and Uryu edged forward until he could see the guard station, and he felt the pull in his midsection, warning him not to proceed further. He watched closely and listened carefully, but the guards seemed quiet. Intermittent voices sounded nearby, but he heard only broken bits of what was being said. He continued to observe as new guards arrived to relieve the ones on duty and he listened more closely as they exchanged greetings and spoke for a moment.

"Anything to report?" one of the arriving guards asked.

"Naw, it's been quiet," one of the retiring guards replied as the second walked away.

"Good. I hear that the high alert may be scaled down by morning. Pretty much everyone coming back alive is back, except for the spies and the scavengers."

"You hear what the scavengers dragged in?" asked the departing guard.

"What?"

"Shh, the kaiser's going to show him off to the nobles tonight, I think."

"Show who?"

" _Him_. The one who killed Ywach."

Uryu's breath caught sharply and he leaned forward to hear more clearly. The reiatsu line at his waist stretched and pulled tighter. The area in front of him flickered slightly, breaking up the words and forcing him to lean farther forward, tightening the anchor again.

"…control…fear…into them. The healer told me…major struggle…him up a bit."

"What?" Uryu whispered, attendaing closely.

But the guards fell quiet again, and he was sure that Byakuya might be getting worried. He felt a tug on the line and started to stand, so as to work his way back across. As he moved, he felt a quiver in the passage, then a sharper quaking. He felt the line tighten again, then a jolt that made the line go oddly slack.

"Oh no!" Uryu exclaimed.

He looked back the way he had come and spotted Byakuya's body being flung through the passage at a speed far too dangerous for him to intercept. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and the quincy's sharp mind sped faster, trying desperately to think of a way to stop what was happening.

 _There's no way to stop it. I'm going to be thrown back to the other side and the momentum will snap the reiatsu line and send Byakuya across._

 _Damn it!_

 _They'll kill him!_

His mind spun faster, and as Byakuya's body flew towards him, an idea widened his eyes and had his hands moving before he could fully consider the consequences.

 _I can do something. It's like what my father did to help me regain my quincy powers when I lost them. It normally wouldn't work on a shinigami, but I was named Ywach's heir, and that means, I inherited the ability to extend quincy powers to others._

He raised his hands and conjured his bow, taking careful aim as Byakuya was flung across.

 _I have to hit just the right place, beneath his heart._

Sweat broke out on his forehead and he had to take a breath to stop his hands from shaking.

 _I can do it._

 _Wait…_

 _Wait…_

 _Wait…_

 _Now!_

Uryu's eyes locked on the noble's as the bright arrow shot towards Byakuya.

"Trust me!" he cried, gasping as the reiatsu line snapped again, dragging him back towards the river's edge. He had a flash image of the arrow striking Byakuya cleanly, then the passageway snapped shut between them.

Uryu crashed down on the side of the rain swollen river, his heart in his throat as he reached into his clothing for the sun gate key. He flinched as his fingertips only encountered shards that plunged into his flesh, making him jerk his injured hand back.

 _It broke?_ he mused, staring in dismay at the blood seeping from his fingers.

 _Oh, kami, no!_

He looked around desperately.

 _The others are too far away. I need to tell Kisuke and I have to find my father! He has another key we can use. The arrow I struck Byakuya with also marked him as an Ishida family Gemischt servant. Gods, I hope he'll be able to think of something to do with that! But Byakuya is a strategic genius. I'm sure he can throw them off. He's dressed in normal, human clothes, and they won't be expecting him to do anything like this. It would be insane!_

Uryu turned towards Urahara's shop and engaged his hirenyaku to carry him back as fast as he could step.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya's widened eyes locked on Uryu's as the reiatsu line went taut and then flung him off his feet and across the passage. As he closed in on Uryu, he realized that the quincy was being hurled back towards the river. The quincy's hands rose, and Byakuya's eyes widened in dismay as a quincy bow formed.

 _What?_

 _Is he…betraying us?_

 _But…_

He watched helplessly as the arrow was fired, and it shot across the distance between them.

"Trust me!" Uryu cried, the words sending renewed calm through the noble, so that he forced his tensed body not to turn away.

The arrow struck him just beneath the heart, and Byakuya felt scathing heat erupt and burn through his shocked body. The light around him became so bright that he felt as though it had swallowed him whole. He felt his body plummeting, but had no ability to slow himself as he crashed down onto unforgiving marble. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and his mind began to dim. He heard only a few rough words as he slammed down into the darkness.

"What the hell?"

"The marking says he's an Ishida family servant."

"Could he be one of the spies?"

"Inform Commander Brandt."

Byakuya woke later, unsure how long he had been unconscious.

 _As stiff and sore as my body feels, it must have been hours._

He quickly sensed that he was heavily bound and lying on cold, hard ground on his side. He tried to keep his breathing even in case anyone was watching. Very carefully, he cracked his eyes open and looked around. He found himself lain on the cement floor of a small, dark cell, with solid walls, except for the bars on the front. He tried to reach out with his senses, but felt a strange twinge, and failed to pick up anything, even when nearby footsteps told him that he should.

 _That arrow that struck me somehow changed me. I remember hearing the guard say that I was an Ishida family servant. Something in that arrow made them accept me as a quincy. And without my uniform, as I was, I am sure I could be mistaken for a servant. They had no reason to suspect I am a Gotei taicho. Who would believe one would do something this reckless? I have to use that to my advantage._

He heard footsteps coming closer and he worked his way into a seated position. He widened his eyes in obvious alarm and let his body that was already trembling softly from cold to shake more visibly. A tall, white clothed man with stern grey eyes and short brown hair looked in through the bars at him.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

Byakuya froze his body at the first sound of the man's voice, then let his voice shake slightly as he answered.

"Are y-you C-commander Brandt?" he asked softly.

"I am," the brown haired man replied, "And you seem to be a servant of the Ishida family. Is that right?"

"It w-was," Byakuya said haltingly, "I…after I heard what h-happened in Soul Society, I c-couldn't stay."

Brandt opened the cell door and a heavy creaking sound erupted as he pushed the door open, then closed it behind him. He walked slowly to the bound man, picking up a chair as he moved, then set it down in front of Byakuya and sat down, his eyes fixed on Byakuya's.

"You didn't think that Ywach was a monster?" he asked, watching Byakuya carefully for his reaction, "You didn't want him to die? Remember that you were serving a quincy noble family."

Byakuya considered his words carefully before answering.

 _Intelligence gathered on Ishida Uryu during the invasion to save Rukia revealed that while Ishida Soken took pride in his quincy heritage, Ishida Ryuuken was repulsed by his connection to the quincies. Intelligence given to us after the war indicated that Ywach had murdered most of the noble lords before taking control of the quincy leadership. I would guess that the descendants of the noble families would be among the strongest of the survivors, and they would act quickly to regain control after his fall._

"I admit that I was not loyal to Ywach," Byakuya answered quietly, "But neither could I be loyal to a family that would allow shinigamis to defeat us and try to exterminate us again. I was afraid because of the attacks, and the spies that were killing people. I stole a sun gate key and crossed over, but I was unfamiliar with exactly how it worked, having never used it to enter here before. I wasn't even sure this place existed until the passage opened."

"I see," Brandt said, still watching him closely, "And what is your name?"

"My name is Tomas, sir," Byakuya said, biting nervously at his lips.

"And your surname?"

Byakuya thought quickly.

"I was allowed to use the Ishida name, as my father was a cousin, and blood related. My mother was a human."

"Ah, so you have very mixed blood."

"Yes, sir," Byakuya confessed, lowering his eyes in humiliation, "I know that my kind are looked down on, but I only want to live peacefully. Everywhere else felt unsafe."

Byakuya heard more footsteps and felt as though the air was being sucked from his lungs. He looked up as a taller man approached and entered the cell. The man's presence alone told Byakuya he was the current leader. And the slicked back hair and cold black eyes reminded him fleetingly of his own wicked cousin, Kuchiki Orochi.

"I understand there was an illegal entry into the palace," the man said sternly, "What have you learned from him?"

"This is Ishida Tomas," Brandt explained, "He is a Gemischt servant, who has run away from the Ishida family. He says that the attacks and the presence of spies spooked him, and he came here looking for safe refuge."

"Is that right?" the other man inquired in a tone that told Byakuya nothing about his expectation, "Well, Tomas, you must expect that breaking into the palace and wearing the name, Ishida would cause some trouble."

"I am…sorry," Byakuya apologized, "I…"

The man's hand moved so suddenly that Byakuya never saw the crop that snapped across his face, sending him crashing to the floor. He forced himself to stay down, gasping and panting as the whip rose and fell, striking in several places and leaving scathing wounds where it cut through his clothing. Sweat broke out on his forehead, but he forced himself to remain still and to accept the beating quietly and with clenched teeth.

"You must expect punishment where you break rules," the man said solemnly.

"Y-yes, sir," Byakuya answered in a shaky whisper.

The man's footsteps came closer and the bloodied crop touched under Byakuya's chin, raising it so that their eyes met.

"You are comely, for a servant," he commented, "but I would expect nothing less from one carrying an ancient bloodline. Your blood is too thinly spread to give you status here, but if you behave well, you may join the menial staff. You will carefully watched, of course, until we know you are not a spy, yourself."

"I understand. Thank you."

The man gave him a smile that sent chills up and down his spine.

"I am Kaiser Nacht," he said, eyeing Byakuya meaningfully.

"Thank you, Kaiser Nacht," the noble said obediently.

Nacht glanced at his companion.

"He seems harmless enough. His body seems to lack much ability, but he does seem to bear punishment well. Move him to the servant's wing."

Brandt nodded and moved forward, slicing through Byakuya's bonds as the Kaiser exited the cell.

"He must have liked you," Brandt noted, looking after his comrade, "Sometimes, he just kills troublemakers without asking anything. You were lucky, Tomas."

Byakuya shivered and staggered as Brandt helped him to his feet.

"Not to worry," the man went on in an unusually sympathetic tone, "As long as you follow directions well and do your work conscientiously, you will not need any more punishment."

"I will do my best, sir," Byakuya said wearily.

He cooperated calmly as he was removed from the cell and handed over to a rough looking man who gave the name, Vogel, and led him to a tiny room that was barely more than a closet.

"There's a shower down the hall and there are uniforms that should fit you. If they don't, you can alter them," Vogel said gruffly, "Staff is up at dawn and your duties will be posted on the hallway board. If you are late, sloppy or defiant, you will be returned to that cell you were in and beaten proper for it. There's a servant's kitchen a few doors down. Food is served at six, eleven and four. Tea, you can have anytime. Any questions?"

"N-no, thank you," Byakuya said, blinking sleepily.

"I'll send the healer to look at those cuts."

Byakuya looked back at him questioningly.

"Well, the Kaiser doesn't want ugly servants, now, does he?"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't."

Vogel nodded.

"Better go to sleep. You're going to be working hard tomorrow."

Byakuya loosed a sigh of relief as the other servant exited his room. He swallowed hard, looking around and trying to convince his still racing heart to calm.

 _I am going to have to be careful…_

He startled as the door opened and stepped back, staring as a youth who instantly reminded him of the shinigami healer, Hanataro, entered. The boy skidded to a stop and, seeing his expression, put up his hands bracingly.

"Sorry to startle you," he apologized, "I'm the servants' healer. My name is Jen. And you are?"

"Tomas," Byakuya answered, sitting down on the bed as Jen approached him and took a seat on a chair in front of him.

"So, Kaiser Nacht welcomed you, himself," the lad said conversationally, "You must have done something wicked."

"I fell into a palace entry while trying to escape into the shadows," Byakuya explained.

Jen's eyes rounded.

"And they didn't kill you?" he asked in a shocked voice, "Looks like he worked you over a fair bit, didn't he?"

"I have suffered worse," Byakuya sighed, relaxing as the young man eased him onto his back and began to bandage his wounds.

"I don't think there will be any scars," Jen assured him, "But you should try not to get into trouble."

"I will do my best," Byakuya answered.

Jen bit his lip gently and met Byakuya's eyes apologetically.

"I am sorry, but for the time being, when it is sleeping hours, you have to be sedated."

"S-sedated?" Byakuya said, sitting up.

"Easy," Jen cajoled him, looking around, "Just go along with it. You don't want to resist. The Kaiser doesn't like resistance. Servants who disobey…are often killed."

Before Byakuya could answer, he felt the healer's fingers touch his face, and a small shock that dropped him back into darkness.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	7. Crosswinds

**Chapter 7: Crosswinds**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(My thanks to Winterheart2000 (Yup, the boys are in deep and getting deeper...), Picklez80 (I thought that would be a good, surprising turn.), PrivateCaller (Your wish is my command!), Aizenfan6969 (I would expect some wicked behavior by the Kaiser...), Kittykins (Byakuya will see Ichigo soon, and he'll be shocked.), Vora (Byakuya does have a cool head and he is smart, but he'll be tested as he works his way towards Ichigo.), Hisuiryuu (Yeah, sociopaths like power and dominance.), Yukino76 (Byakuya will have to learn to use his powers differently, but he will have some help.), Jemma M (You are so very welcome! Byakuya has the Kaiser fooled for now, and he will have other challenges, but I think we know a guy like Nacht will eventually get wind of something and the danger will escalate.), Tomyallen (Byakuya will have to alter how he uses his reiatsu, but he will be able to use his Shinigami powers, once he is taught the differences in accessing and using that power.), and Tmp3475 (Yes, Nacht's brashness and overconfidence, as well as his lasciviousness has blinded him for now to Byakuya's true identity. He saw and sensed a quincy and didn't think to question. But, upon closer examination, who knows what will happen!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stirred as he began to wake, and he instantly regretted moving. A heavy throbbing pain radiated in his head and he felt stinging in several places on his skin and aching in his muscles. He breathed slowly, closing his eyes again.

"Ugh," he groaned.

Relieved to find he was alone in the bed, he turned away from the light that was coming in through the balcony doors and he curled his body into a ball. Feelings of mingled humiliation and revulsion sickened his stomach as he felt the lingering dampness along his bottom and inner thighs. And if that wasn't enough, he felt the nausea the healer had warned him about. He tried to breathe through it, distracting himself with other thoughts. But, his insides contracted painfully, and he was forced to exit the bed and stagger to the bathroom, where he dropped jarringly onto his knees and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He heaved several more times, eliciting a hard ringing in his ears, then he fell onto his bottom and sat against the wall with his legs bent and his face rested on his curled arms. He heard the bedroom door open and close, and groaned unhappily. But his face brightened very slightly as the servant, Mandel, entered the bathroom.

"Are you all right, _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, flushing the toilet, "It's just what Verril told me to expect. Just some nausea and throwing up."

"I was warned you would be uncomfortable, so I brought some tea and soothing crackers for you sir."

"Th-thanks, but I don't think I can."

Mandel offered him a hand, but flinched as he spotted a dark bruise on the _edle knecht's_ wrist.

"I should bring the healer," he said, helping Ichigo to his feet, "It's more than being with child that's tasking you, sir. No one wants you to be in pain."

"No," Ichigo agreed miserably, "they just want me locked up in here with that guy tying me up and beating and raping me. You know that's what's going on."

"I know," Mandel said sympathetically, looking around to be sure they were alone, "Kaiser Nacht is not a gentle leader. We all know that…and…if you take my meaning, you are not the only one he abuses in those ways."

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking back at the servant in alarm, "You mean, he…?"

"Any servant, noble or not, is beaten if he or she fails in their duties or is deiobedient or willful. We are all subject to strict rules, and we are expected to obey Kaiser Nacht without fail…some of us sexually, as well as menially."

"I am sorry if that makes you feel worse," Mandel hastily apologized, "I only meant to assure you that Kaiser Nacht is serious, and that you must not anger him."

"Can you tell me something?" Ichigo asked, "If this guy is so awful, then why is he the leader?"

Mandel's already troubled face fell, and he went quiet for a moment.

"Mandel?"

"Kaiser Nacht leads because he is powerful and he knows how to make people obey him. When you killed Ywach, you freed us in one way, but shortly after, we lost our freedom again to this man. He has dreadful powers. Some say he has a bewitching charm that he likes to use to control people's minds! It's very frightening, but it is better than the absolute chaos that erupted when everyone felt Ywach's death, and they began to panic."

Mandel helped Ichigo back into bed and he set the food tray in the _edle knecht's_ lap. Ichigo still suffered twinges of nausea, but he picked up the tea and sipped a few times, earning a look of cautious approval from the servant.

"Tell me something, Mandel," Ichigo urged him, "because I'm confused. Why did I kill the old king?"

"Why did you kill Ywach?" Mandel mused, "I suppose it was because you are not just a quincy, you are half shinigami too."

"And the shinigamis are the quincies' natural enemy, right?" Ichigo inquired.

"That might be, for the rest of us, sir, but it wasn't for you. You were a friend to the shinigamis. You helped them through a terrible conflict with a rogue shinigami taicho and when Ywach sent his Sternritters to attack the shinigamis, you rushed to help them."

"Do you hate me for killing King Ywach?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh…no, sir," Mandel assured him, "However frightening and abusive Kaiser Nacht is, Ywach was many times worse. He didn't just abuse us, he murdered the strongest noble leaders, himself, to avoid any of them betraying him, then he built his army of loyalist followers, who followed him into war against the shinigamis."

"So, Ywach started the war?"

"Yes, the shinigamis didn't even know we were hidden, here in the shadows," Mandel explained, "To us, it was payback for the shinigamis trying to exterminate us. But, it was also an unprovoked attack, made from stealth. Ywach wasn't one who followed rules. He made them. Kaiser Nacht is not the dread power that Ywach was, but he is horribly powerful. You would do well to do as he says so that you avoid his punishments. They are cruel."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, looking down at the bruise on his wrist, "I know."

"Rest and eat now, sir," Mandel urged him, "I will have the healer come and make you more comfortable. I will be back to help you dress for the council meeting later."

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly.

He waited until the servant was gone, then he tried a few of the crackers, chewing slowly as they calmed his roiling insides.

 _It doesn't seem like there's anything I can do but go along, for now. With my powers sealed and Nacht already threatening my baby, I have to be really careful. But, whatever it takes, I won't give up._

 _I won't._

 _I am going to get out of this place._

 _I am._

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryu rushed up the steps of the Karakura Town hospital, looking left and right as he charged through the lobby and down one of the hallways. He ran past several objecting nurses before reaching his father's office and bursting in, earning a stern look from Ishida Ryuuken. The elder Ishida remained sitting, but set down the papers he had been reading.

"What are you doing, bursting in here like that?" Ryuuken demanded, "This is a hospital, Uryu."

"I know!" Uryu snapped, cutting him off, "but this is an emergency!"

"What kind of emergency?" asked the quincy doctor, "Did you find a sign of where Ichigo might be?"

"Yeah, I did," Uryu confirmed, "Byakuya and I found blood and reiatsu traces that proved Ichigo was taken into the shadows against his will. I tried crossing over partway to listen in and find out more."

"You were spying on the palace?" Ryuuken objected, "Uryu, that was reckless! You should have come back and let us handle that."

"I learned that Nacht seems to have taken over, and he has Ichigo!"

"And that is the emergency? Or is there more?" asked the doctor.

Uryu let out a flustered breath.

"The reiatsu line I had anchored to Byakuya recoiled suddenly, and I was flung back, and Byakuya was thrown across."

Ryuuken's eyes rounded.

"You caused a Gotei taicho to be captured?" he asked breathlessly, "Uryu, you fool!"

"I didn't exactly plan for the line to recoil!"

"If you dropped him into the palace, Kuchiki Byakuya is a dead man! You may as well have killed him with your own hands. It would have been better than what he'll suffer when they get their hands on him."

"I knew they would, if they realized who he was…"

"Please tell me that you ended his life mercifully. Uryu, if Kuchiki Byakuya is killed by them, his family will sense it. We'll all be blamed and this time, we will be exterminated! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I couldn't help that the line recoiled!" Uryu exclaimed, "You know that. And I didn't kill him or let him be killed by them. At least, I didn't sense him being killed."

Ryuuken's eyes narrowed.

"Then, what did you do?" he asked warily.

His son's next words shocked him into rare speechlessness.

"I gave him quincy powers and marked him as a family servant."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to a pounding headache he recognized instantly as the dregs of the power that had rendered him unconscious for the night. He shivered at the cold that seeped through the covers on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, breathing slowly and using a moment of meditation to ease the pain. He sat up in the bed, shivering again, and reaching for his robe. He searched his tiny room and found a bath towel and washcloth, then he left the room and stepped into the deserted hallway.

He headed towards the door that the other servant had pointed out the night before and passed through. He found himself in a common washroom and entered the side marked for men. Several of the showers in the main chamber were running, and a number of other servants, including the one called Vogel were talking casually and washing themselves.

Byakuya moved to the far end of the room and slipped out of his clothes, taking up a position under one of the shower heads. He sighed in relief that the water was blazing hot and comforting. His mood improved as he washed away the dirt, grime and small traces of blood left behind from the beating he had taken.

"Hey, sweetheart," a male voice said suddenly, as a strong arm curled around Byakuya's bare waist, "You wanna show me a good time?"

A swift strike to the midsection dropped the man at Byakuya's feet.

"What was that?" the noble asked coldly, "I do not think I heard you."

Three men talking to Vogel broke away and started across the room, approaching Byakuya from different angles. Vogel crossed his arms and glared at Byakuya.

"There's no fighting allowed," he rebuked the noble.

"It was not fighting," Byakuya answered calmly, "That was a warning."

"You think you're hot shit because you're an Ishida?" one of the men stalking him teased, "You picked the wrong place and time, Tomas."

"We don't like turncoats here!" hissed another.

Byakuya met Vogel's eyes meaningfully.

"If you do not want fighting, then, perhaps you should ask them to back away. If they come any closer, I will not be responsible for what happens to them."

Vogel gave Byakuya a look of warning, then he turned his back, going blithely back to washing himself. But, he turned his head to watch as the three men closed in on the noble.

"What's the matter?" one of the men taunted him, "PMS?"

Another grabbed at his arm, but had his hand swatted away.

"Hey, asshole!" the third snarled, "You don't just come in here and start wailing on people!"

"My apologies," Byakuya said with a vicious edge of sarcasm, "but the man laid hands on me without permission, and anyone who does that, deserves what I give them in return."

"Those were some sweet kisses," one of the men snickered.

"You got more of that, honey?" another laughed.

The three men moved as one, taking hold of Byakuya's arms, then reeling as the noble's wet flesh slipped easily from their hands and several well-placed kicks sent two of the the three flying in different directions. The third man gave an enraged growl and charged him. Byakuya sidestepped the attack and initiated his own, only to be caught by an ankle and brought down onto the wet floor. The man was on his back, before he could rise, and Byakuya could see out of the corner of an eye that the first man he had dropped, as well as his other two attackers, were starting to move. The man holding him tried to force his legs apart, but Byakuya shifted his weight and flipped the man off his back, then made a swift strike to his midsection to end the conflict. He climbed to his feet, only to find Vogel standing in front of him, crossing his arms and raising his reiatsu.

 _Damn!_ Byakuya swore inwardly, _I do not yet know how to use my reiatsu in this state._

He struggled to breathe as the big quincy's reiatsu swelled around him, forcing him to his knees.

"Yeah, Vogel!" one of the recovering men jeered, "Do him good!"

Vogel's fingers sank into Byakuya's wet hair, and he dragged the noble to his feet. He glared into Byakuya's deadly grey eyes for a moment, then let go, leaving Byakuya staring at him.

"When you come here," Vogel said gruffly, "you're either an aggressor or you are a submissive. You passed the test. You're not a submissive."

"What would you have done if I was a submissive?" Byakuya asked, glaring at the recovering men out of the corner of a wary eye.

Vogel smiled at him.

"I would have let them enjoy you," he chuckled, "You've got moxie, Tomas, but you don't seem to know how to control your reiatsu at all."

Byakuya was taken aback for a moment at the change in the big quincy's demeanor, but he quickly adjusted.

"I was…not allowed to develop my powers," he lied, "As you know, my master, Ishida Ryuuken, hates being a quincy. We were not allowed to use our powers around his home."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Vogel asked, eyeing Byakuya's slender, naked form appreciatively.

"When one is powerless, he must either compensate or he will pay the price," the noble answered.

Vogel nodded and waved off the three men who had begun to approach them.

"C'mon and finish washing yourself," he invited Byakuya, motioning to the shower head next to his.

Byakuya quietly moved in, under the hot spray, washing his hair as Vogel bathed beside him.

"You're pretty for a tough guy. You taken?"

"Yes."

Vogel frowned.

"If you're with someone, why did you run away and come here? Where is she?"

" _He_ came here before me," Byakuya explained, "He was able to sneak in and I was supposed to meet him. But, I was clumsy and got caught."

"What's the guy's name? Maybe I can help you find him."

Byakuya stiffened slightly.

"I would…rather not say for now. I do not want to get him into trouble. I will find him on my own."

"No problem," Vogel said, more agreeably, "While you're here, you might want to learn about how to use your quincy powers. You can't fight off everyone if you don't have some ability. You did good for an untrained, but unless you're wanting a lot of boyfriends coming to call on you, you need to be able to warn'em off."

"That does sound wise," Byakuya surmised.

"Will you trade sex for the training?" Vogel asked, "I know you're spoken for, but it's not considered bad for slaves like us to exchange sex for things, since we don't have much else."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"I…could not look my lover in the face again if I ever did such a thing."

"Well," Vogel sighed, "it's okay by me if we find another way, but Tomas, you need to know, having a pretty face like yours may get the Kaiser's attention. And if it does, you're going to be cheating on that boyfriend pretty damned quick. I like you. I'll try to get you assigned somewhere away from him. But we need to work something out for payment, because I'm sticking my neck out. And remember, if I protect you from the Kaiser, someone else is gonna get nailed instead of you. Understand?"

He thought quietly for a moment, then looked back at Byakuya.

"How about just a kiss?"

"A…?"

Vogel shrugged and nodded in the direction of the men who had tried to attack the noble.

"It'll give me a little thrill and more importantly, it'll give those guys one more reason to leave you alone."

"I do see the sense of it, but…"

"We can work out something else for the training," Vogel went on blithely, "I just thought it would help if the other servants thought you were with me."

"Oh, very well," Byakuya said, blushing, "I do want to avoid their attention. Fighting them would probably earn me attention I would rather avoid."

Vogel smiled.

"Pretty and smart," he said approvingly, sliding an arm around Byakuya and pulling him in for a long, open mouthed kiss that left the noble blushing brightly and the bigger man visibly aroused.

Byakuya swallowed hard and turned his head aside politely.

"Go on back to your room and get your uniform on," Vogel laughed, looking down at his aroused member and shaking his head, "I gotta go and deal with this."


	8. Scattered

**Chapter 8: Scattered**

Ishida Ryuuken stood apart from where the others gathered around a low table in the dining room of Kisuke's shop, brooding silently as they waited for the last arrivals. Isshin noticed him looking out the window and shifting anxiously from one foot to the other, and left the table to join him. The elder Ishida barely seemed to notice as Isshin's arm curled around his waist and his face came close to Ryuuken's pale cheek.

"What's eating you?" Isshin asked softly, "I know something happened, and that it involves Uryu and Byakuya. Byakuya didn't come back with the others, and I'm guessing that's why we were called here."

"Yes," Ryuuken admitted, "My son has done something extremely reckless and it may just bring on the extermination that we quincies have escaped twice already. I have to wait until the others are here before I explain."

"It's okay," Isshin said, kissing him on the cheek and giving him a squeeze.

"Don't do that here!" Ryuuken hissed, stiffening.

"Why not? It's not a secret. At least, you didn't tell me it was supposed to be."

"I haven't mentioned it to Uryu."

Isshin caught a glimpse of the younger Ishida and noted the look of comprehension in his eyes.

"I…think he already knows."

"Hmm."

"Is there something wrong with people knowing we're in love?" asked Isshin, "Besides the fact you used to jab me with when I was married to Masaki, that quincies and shinigamis are mortal enemies?"

"I should never have said that," Ryuuken sighed, "It only encouraged you to pursue me after Masaki passed away."

Ryuuken's blue eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were attracted to women, anyway, Isshin. You admitted that seeing my cousin naked was part of why you fell for her."

"Yeah?" Isshin mused, "Well, there's more to choosing a lover than looking at what kind of beautiful they are. You're beautiful in a whole different way than Masaki was. And I'll just bet that you love me for reasons completely different than why you loved Katagiri."

Ryuuken let out a huff of breath, fidgeting as his body longed for a cigarette.

I think we both know that I turned to Katagiri because I began to hate what I was. I hated the noble families and I wanted to end our line. I had no idea that Uryu would amount to anything, and after what it put all of us through, I wish he hadn't. If he had been the disappointment I wanted him to be as a quincy, he wouldn't have been drawn to Ywach's side. He would have been safe."

"Now, you're dreaming. No one was safe from Ywach," Isshin chided him, tightening his arm around Ryuuken, "C'mon, the others are here. Let's get this over with."

The two knelt at one end of the long table as the newly arrived Kisuke and a pale and anxious looking Tetsuya moved to the other end. Rukia, Renji and Chad sat on one side of the table, while Orihime and Uryu sat, holding hands on the other.

"Don't feel bad, Uryu," Orihime said, squeezing his hand comfortingly, "You didn't do anything wrong. Kuchiki taicho is alive, and he has probably survived this long because of your quick thinking."

"I don't know," Uryu said in a lost sounding voice, "It was the only thing I could think of to do, but my dad's right. It was reckless."

The two looked up as Kisuke brought the meeting to order.

"Okay, we all know why we're here," he began, "Uryu, why don't you tell everyone exactly what happened?"

Uryu glanced at Orihime out of the corner of one eye and let go of her hand.

"Byakuya and I were searching along the river," he explained, "We came across some blood and reiatsu traces that we identified as Ichigo's and at least one other quincy's. Byakuya was aware that I had a sun gate key that would allow us entrance into the shadows, but I warned him that if we passed through, we would be caught, because the entrances into the shadows are all meticulously guarded. Byakuya then asked if we could look into the shadows and spy on the palace as Ywach had used that method to spy on the Seireitei prior to the war. I agreed to do so, and I was able to confirm that Ichigo was taken to the palace."

He paused as sounds of alarm rose up around the table.

"A noble leader who had been making noises of seeking leadership, has seized control. His name is Nacht Isarno. He is a descendant of one of the original noble families of the quincies. Ywach murdered Isarno's father in the purge, just before he took control. There were other noble descendants, and I had hoped that another would be chosen. It's not good for Ichigo that Nacht is in charge. He's a man with a brutal nature, and he will know that, first, Ichigo has an ancient bloodline and second, that showing his domination of the man who slew Ywach will elevate him in the eyes of the remaining quincies, who need assurance that they have a leader who can, and will, protect them."

"So, how does Taicho fit into all of this?" Renji asked, frowning, "Did he remain to spy some more on them?"

"Not exactly," Uryu said worriedly, his heart aching at the read the worry in his father's eyes, "As I was watching from the shadows, there was a disturbance in the gates. It happens sometimes, and if you are in between, it can cause a jolt that will propel you through. Byakuya was anchoring me when the jolt occurred, and that caused me to be thrown back, but propelled him into the gate."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Kisuke noted the shudder that passed through Tetsuya and slipped a hand into his.

"What does that mean?" Chad asked, "Has Kuchiki taicho been captured?"

"I wasn't able to see what happened," Uryu confessed softly, "because when the gate slammed shut, my sun gate key shattered. But as we were passing each other, although I couldn't reach him with my hands, I fired an arrow into him that gave him quincy powers, so that they wouldn't know he was a shinigami, and I placed a mark on his body that they would recognize as the mark of an Ishida family servant."

"You did what?" Renji gasped, his jaw dropping.

"Holy shit…" Isshin whispered, glancing at Ryuuken's downcast face, "No wonder you were so rattled."

"I went first to my father to get another sun gate key so that we could look into the shadows. Unfortunately, after returning from the royal realm after Ywach's death, he had destroyed it."

"I am sorry," Ryuuken said softly, "It's just that our connection to the quincies has been burdensome. With the fall of Ywach, I thought it was over. I wanted it to be over. Uryu had finally realized that although we were nobility in that society, it has cost us too much."

"It's okay," Isshin said bracingly.

"How can you look at me and say that!" Ryuuken demanded, slamming his hands down on the table and standing, "Your son is in the shadows, in the clutches of a _monster_! And I destroyed our only means of getting him back."

He panted softly for a moment, gathering himself.

"And now, a Gotei taicho is in the hands of people who will kill him if they learn who he is. If they do that, then there will never be peace again until the shinigamis have killed every quincy alive!"

Ryuuken turned devastated eyes on Isshin, who stood and embraced him.

"It's gonna be okay, _anata_ , I promise," he said soothingly, "Kisuke has an answer."

All eyes turned to the shopkeeper, who frowned and took a steadying breath.

"I won't lie to you. There are a million different ways that this can go wrong," he said in a deeply serious tone, "I don't have an answer for you yet, but I give you my word, I won't stop looking until I find the one way that will work!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya slipped the plain white servant's tunic over his head and tied it into place at his waist. He captured the loose ends of his long black hair and restrained them in a hair tie, then left his quarters and walked down the long hallway to the dining room. He found Vogel waiting at a table and after procuring tea and a small meal, he joined the big quincy.

"You didn't sleep well?" Vogel asked, "You look glass-eyed."

"It is from the sleep spell," Byakuya reasoned, "I am fine."

"Right, well, you'll be out of the probation period and you won't have to be put to sleep at night as soon as you show you're trustworthy. And you'd better actually be trustworthy, because I'm…"

"Sticking your neck out for me," Byakuya finished, sipping at his tea and savoring even the much less competently made brew, "I understand. I will honor that effort by being trustworthy."

"What's with the way you talk?" Vogel asked, breaking into a smile, "Man, Ishida must run a tight household if the servants talk like you do."

"Everyone in Ishida Ryuuken's house is well educated and expected to look and sound that way."

"You'll have to be careful of that here," Vogel advised him, "Keep quiet and do your job. That's how you survive here."

"I will."

"Okay, I have some work for you in the gardens. Nacht's in meetings this morning, so he won't be around. You're okay with plants, right?"

"I have extensive knowledge in the care of plants, flowers and trees."

"Good," Vogel said approvingly, "because there's no one else here who knows a damned thing about it, and Nacht's been pissed that it doesn't look like the soul king's garden. He wants the best. You take what's there and make it as beautiful as you. You do that, and you'll have my trust and just about anything else you wanna ask for."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will see to it immediately."

"That will be your only job for now, because we need to get it done so Nacht will stop throwing tantrums and beating the hell out of the people I assign there. Get him off our back."

Byakuya nodded, then paused and gave Vogel a curious look.

"You got a question?" the quincy asked.

"I am puzzled as to why, if you wish for me not to capture the Kaiser's attention, you are assigning me to a job that will definitely cause me to be noticed if I do not succeed."

Vogel gave him a sly smirk.

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy who won't succeed, Tomas," he said cryptically.

"I _did_ miscalculate and end up getting captured," the noble pointed out.

"Which means you'll be damned careful not to screw this up or you're going to pay for it, big time, right?"

Byakuya gave him a befuddled look.

"Go on," Vogel urged him, "You've got this. Gardening shed is over there. Here's the key. Talk to old Silas if you need any materials."

Byakuya accepted the key and watched as Vogel disappeared back into the palace.

"Well," he muttered wryly to himself, "I guess that the best way to not be found by the enemy is to be right under his nose…if your last name is _Kurosaki_ , not _Kuchiki_!"

He turned his attention to the gardens, then glanced at the palace, letting his eyes run up to a high balcony, where a lone, ginger haired man stood. Byakuya's eyes widened and he moved out into the open, looking more closely.

"Ichigo…" he whispered.

His breath caught and he stepped back as the young man's head tilted and golden brown eyes found his and held them for a moment. The next instant, Kaiser Nacht appeared on the balcony and Ichigo turned away. Byakuya melted into the brush and forced himself to address the matter at hand.

 _It is fortunate that I have an innate power that can help here…if it still works. It should, because it is not reiatsu based. Rather, it relies on a connection with the land that all Kuchikis have, because our progenitor was made in the gardens._

He chose a section of half-wilted roses and walked along the border, touching each plant gently and feeling its presence for a moment, then moving to the next. He worked his way around the area, touching and connecting with each growth, then halting at the end and focusing on the whole of the connections he had made. He closed his eyes, imagining each plant growing proudly, with deep green leaves and stems that were filled with nutrients and tender, colorful buds sprouting and slowly opening.

"I know these people have not taken proper care of you," he told the plants as they shifted and slowly conformed to his mental image, "but I will be sure you receive all that you need from now on."

He finished by fertilizing and watering the now robust plants.

"That is much better," he said approvingly, moving on to the next section of the gardens.

He spent the rest of the morning working on the gardens, stopping only to return to the servant's dining room for lunch, before returning to the gardens and continuing his work. He finished that last patch of trees as the sun was beginning to set and slid down the trunk of one of the trees, wiping sweat from his forehead and resting quietly.

 _With the gardens finished and only needing basic care from now on, I should have more time to try to find and speak to Ichigo. It was strange. I think he saw me, but I did not see recognition in his eyes. He may still be very angry with me…or Nacht may have done something to him. I have to…_

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" a heartbreakingly familiar voice asked suddenly from off to one side of him.

Byakuya froze for a moment, then slowly looked up at Ichigo. His heart ached at the sight of his lover's too pale skin, his hollow looking eyes and tentative expression.

"Do I know you?" Ichigo asked, making Byakuya's heart pound wildly, "Because when I saw you down here earlier today, I felt like I should know you."

"My name is Tomas," Byakuya said softly, starting to offer his hand, then stopping as he noted the dirt and grime he hadn't yet had time to wash away.

"It's okay," Ichigo said, surprising him by taking his hand and shaking it gently, "I'm Ichigo."

"I know," Byakuya managed, his chest constricting as he realized the depth of their predicament.

"I've noticed that most of the servants here are pretty nice to me."

"I think we are extremely aware of the difficulties in being…"

" _Edle Necht_ ," Ichigo said, letting his fingers slide along the collar at his throat, "Just another kind of servant."

"He is…cruel to you?" Byakuya asked, his eyes darkening.

"You've met him, right? He's probably hurt you too."

Byakuya bit his lip gently and nodded briefly.

"I was beaten for entering the palace without invitation, before being made a servant here," he confessed, "I know the kind of man the Kaiser is."

Ichigo frowned.

"Why did you break in?" he asked.

"Ichigo," Nacht said, stepping into the clearing near the two and turning his dark, glaring eyes on Byakuya, "I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

"I can't go far with this collar on. You know that," Ichigo said calmly, "I just…saw how the gardens had changed and I came down to look more closely. I just met Tomas. I was about to ask him what happened, and you arrived."

"I see," the Kaiser said, stepping past Ichigo to the grime covered servant that stood in front of him, "There has been a great change to the gardens. I think we know that it isn't the kind of change that someone can do with just watering and fertilizing. What is your secret, Tomas? I, too, am curious. How did you do this?"

Byakuya reached into his clothes and produced a small seed.

"I am not sure where the power originated," Byakuya lied, "but part of the reason that I was allowed to serve Ishida-sama's household is because I can connect with living things."

He held the seed in his palm and focused for a moment, until the seed vibrated softly, then began to sprout. Nacht stared raptly, missing Ichigo's sudden frown as a memory flickered in his mind.

 _A pale hand touched the soil near the patch of wilted flowers that he somehow knew were growing near his mother's grave. A deep, calm voice spoke, one that he was sure he should have recognized. He tried to look more closely at the man, but the sun blocked out his face._

" _I also had a mother who passed away while I was young," the person in the memory told him, "My father taught me how to grow flowers this way from seeds, and when a beloved plant or tree died, he showed me how to revive it. We made our gardens together, and when he passed, I tended the gardens alone, planning to someday teach my child how it is done, so that he or she might honor me in that same way."_

"You certainly have proven yourself to be adept in gardening," Nacht complimented him, "Tell Vogel I am pleased. I want you to be promoted to head gardener, and if you can, teach this skill to the rest of the gardening staff. A garden should be a place for peaceful reflection, filled with pleasant sights and smells, calming colors. This is much better, Tomas."

He paused, looking at Byakuya expectantly.

"Thank you, Kaiser Nacht," Byakuya said, bowing his head.

Ichigo's eyes blinked slowly.

 _That voice…Tomas's voice. Is it just my mind playing tricks on me, or was he the one in that memory?_

"Well," Nacht said, letting out a dismissive breath, "you had best be about your duties."

"Of course, sir," Byakuya said, bowing again and heading back into the trees.

The Kaiser's brow furrowed as he noticed Ichigo's suddenly pensive mood.

"Are you all right?" he asked, frowning.

"Fine," Ichigo lied, giving Nacht a stiff smile.

"You did well in council today," the Kaiser commented approvingly, "I think the other noble lords received the message I wanted to send. You will not be required to attend further meetings unless something comes up that requires it."

"That's good, cause I almost fell asleep in there," Ichigo complained, "I hate those things."

A small shudder passed through him as another memory flared vividly in his mind.

 _He stood alongside a shingami woman with black hair and violet eyes and a similarly dressed man with autumn colored hair, fidgeting and tugging at his formal kimono._

" _Damn, I hate these things!" he complained, "Next time, someone else can save the world, okay?"_

Ichigo pitched forward slightly and Nacht's arm wrapped around him.

"Ichigo?"

"S-sorry," Ichigo panted, "I...I don't feel so well."

"Is it your baby?" the Kaiser asked, his frown deepening, "It does seem to causing you quite a bit of distress. You know, if you don't want it, it isn't too late to change your mind."

"What? No!" Ichigo said, frowning and shivering, "I wouldn't ever do something like that."

"Hmm, well, despite all of the trouble, you are having the effect I want on the other noble lords. As long as this does not interfere with that, I will allow it. But Ichigo, you must try to have the healer lessen your symptoms. They are quickly becoming a bother."

Ichigo's lips trembled rebelliously, and his eyes flashed, but he kept them carefully turned aside.

"Come now," Nacht said, taking him by the arm, "I think I would like to enjoy your company alone for awhile."

Byakuya watched from within the trees until the two had entered the palace, then he sat down on a log, shaking his head and frowning.

 _Ichigo is pregnant?_

 _Nacht was talking about the child as though he or she was a thing. Either he is the absolute worst narcissist I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, or he is not the father. But why would a man who is as possessive of Ichigo as he is, allow Ichigo to have another man's child? What is going on?_

"I have to get closer," Byakuya whispered, looking up at the balcony where he had first spotted his abducted lover, "I need to know…could this child be…Ichigo's and mine?"


	9. The Misfits

**Chapter 9: The Misfits**

 **(Deepest apologies for the lack of shout outs, but I'm being killed with work and after work obligations, so I'm just trying to keep pace publishing and I will catch up on shout outs this weekend when the insanity finally ends. Thanks so very much to everyone reading and reviewing. I appreciate that more than you know. You guys are the best. Love to you all, Spunky)**

Tetsuya stood, looking out the window in Byakuya's guest room at Urahara's shop, his blue eyes damp and leaking occasional tears as he contemplated the latest turn of events. He was grateful that the attendants had been called away to manage a new arrival of injured, so he had been left alone in the room to reflect on all that had happened. But, try as he might, he couldn't get past the feeling of emptiness in the room and the feeling of loss that tore at his emotions.

 _I should have gone with him. I only didn't because I was still recovering. And even if I had been there, from Ishida Uryu's explanation, I couldn't have stopped what happened. I cannot undo what is done, so I must think of something to do in the meantime._

He felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder, and for a moment, thought it was his cousin returned. He turned his eyes filling with a return of hope. But his hopes crashed down instantly as he found himself face to face with the Karakura Town shopkeeper.

"Whoa," Kisuke said worriedly, "that's not a good look you're wearing. What's going on, Tetsuya? You all right?"

"My cousin," Tetsuya explained, "for whose safety I am responsible, is missing. And not only is he missing, he is among enemies, trapped in the shadows."

"Hey," the shopkeeper said bracingly, his hand moving and a warm palm coming to rest on Tetsuya's soft cheek, "I promise you, I will find a way to either bring him back, or get us to him. It's just taking a long time to formulate because of some difficult variables. I will work them out and we'll do it. We'll get to him. You do trust me, don't you?"

Tetsuya's shattered eyes looked up wearily into his.

"I do," he answered solemnly, "Byakuya-sama trusts you too. He always has, even though you didn't always see eye to eye. I know Byakuya-sama's fate rests in the best possible hands, but…"

"But you're having some doubts?"

"N-no," Tetsuya said, stiffening slightly, "Not about you. I know you will come up with something."

"Then, why the tears?" Kisuke asked, brushing one away, "There's more going on than just your cousin going missing, isn't there?"

Tetsuya sighed and nodded.

"I received a hell butterfly informing me that our elders have sensed the disappearance of Byakuya-sama's reiatsu. They have demanded a full report. I am required to gather all available information and return with it to the Kuchiki council hall to deliver it in person to the elders."

"Yeah, that would make me cry too," Kisuke joked gently, making Tetsuya bite at his lip and yield a small smile.

The smile disappeared quickly and Tetsuya's melancholy returned.

"So…you don't want to go back? You want to stay here and look for Byakuya?"

"Yes, and yes," Tetsuya confessed, "but even that is not everything."

"Okay," Kisuke said patiently, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Tetsuya gave him a tormented look.

"What is going on is that I dare not go back to the Seireitei without assurance of Byakuya-sama's return," he confessed, "I told you about my background. What I left out was what happened when I first emerged out of Itamigiri. All of us who survived were taken before the elders and allowed to share our story about what had occurred in that place. The elders listened to our reports, our first-hand accounts of our pain and mistreatment, then…they concluded that although we corroborated each others' stories, they could not get past the fact that we had a motive to lie so that we could cause our tormentors to get a harsher sentence. So, even though they claimed to believe our stories, the ones who hurt us walked away free. And they continued to look down on us, even in our freedom. To this day, although in general, the hatred of the mixed bloods has eased, there are some in the family in positions of power who would take advantage of my cousin's absence to interfere with Byakuya-sama's wishes."

Kisuke lowered his eyes for a moment and let out a disgusted breath.

"Yeah, I did hear about that a long time ago, although it was hushed up pretty quickly. You know, Tetsuya, I may have left the Seireitei and the noble families behind, but I get what you're saying. I do."

Tetsuya nodded, and a measure of the tension in his body eased.

"There is one family member in particular, who was sent long ago to spy in the noble's prison where I was."

"Right, I heard about that," Kisuke remembered, "That was Isas's boy, Orochi, ne?"

"Yes," Tetsuya affirmed, "Byakuya-sama needed someone who could be accepted by the ones who hated us. He knew Orochi was not exactly friendly to us, but that he didn't think we should be killed. Orochi came to Itamigiri and assumed a high position, but instead of just monitoring our situation, Orochi abused us, sometimes physically and sometimes sexually."

The shopkeeper's eyes flickered with muted anger, but he remained quiet, letting Tetsuya continue.

"It is not spoken of in public, but I am descended of the Breeder males. And because of Orochi's abuse, I became impregnated by both my cellmate and husband, Naoki, and him. Naoki knew that Orochi would not want anyone to know he had fathered a child with me, so he convinced the healer who was covering for me to say that the baby was Naoki's alone. But although we tried to hide the pregnancy from the ones who ran the prison, they learned of it. I was only a few hours from being executed when Byakuya-sama raided the prison. Naoki died in the raid, and I was injured and lost my child. Byakuya-sama had me placed close to him with our Uncle Sadao, and he saw to my training and protection until I was strong enough that I achieved bankai and became Byakuya-sama's protector. But, no matter how things changed, there were those like Orochi and his father, who always looked down on us. Byakuya-sama's presence kept them from taking open actions against us, but we always knew what would happen if my cousin passed without an heir. Orochi is the next most powerful and respected bloodline, so he would follow Byakuya…and you can imagine what that would mean for me, as a leader has the right to take any fertile male or female as his wife or concubine."

Kisuke gave him a look of surprise.

"You really think he's go so far?"

"I told you, Orochi didn't want us to be killed, but he does look down on us. He would have been happy to have continued to abuse me. I know very well he would make use of Byakuya's absence to take some action against me. So, I dare not go home. And yet, to ignore a direct order of the elders is a punishable offense. I can claim that the investigation is ongoing and delay my return, but if Byakuya-sama is not found…"

"I get it," Kisuke said sadly, "And, Tetsuya, you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you want."

He gave Tetsuya a weary looking smile.

"My shop has catered to the needs of more than a few misfits, outcasts and fugitives. Besides, I promised you that I would try to remove the scars on you. I can only do that if you're here. So, send updates to the council, but I think you should stay here until we hatch the plan to get Byakuya and Ichigo back."

A look of sympathy overtook the shopkeeper's face as Tetsuya closed his eyes against a sudden return of tears and he couldn't speak for a moment.

"Thank you," he managed finally, "Urahara-san, I am very grateful. It is…unbearable knowing what has happened to my cousin and being able to do nothing for him, and knowing there are those in the family who would be just as happy if he did not return."

He turned back to look out the window again, breathing slowly to regain his composure. Kisuke watched him quietly for a moment, then moved closer and slid his arms around Tetsuya from behind, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder and speaking softly into his ear.

"It's going to be all right. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, and I'll help you reach Byakuya. I give you my word, Tetsuya. I won't let you and Byakuya down."

"I know you won't," Tetsuya whispered, deflating as the weight of what was happening sank down on him, "I am sorry. I should not cry, but…"

"Shh," Kisuke soothed him, "You're not with those idiots anymore, Tetsuya. No one's going to think less of you here because of blood, tears or anything else. You're safe here."

Tetsuya felt an odd shiver pass through him and blushed as Kisuke's warm breath tickled the side of his throat.

"I feel safe here," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"What?" Kisuke said, smiling more teasingly, "Do you mean that you feel safe in my shop, or…is it my arms that make you feel safe?"

Tetsuya felt the blush on his throat spread all over and couldn't make a sound as Kisuke placed a tender kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He felt a dizzying flash of heat in his loins and his heart pounded.

"Are you okay with me touching you?" Kisuke asked, kissing his earlobe, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and let himself relax into the shopkeeper's embrace.

"I told you, I feel safe with you," he answered shyly, "I am comfortable with being touched by your hands. They have healed me before. They are kind and gentle hands. They are loving hands."

Kisuke closed his eyes, breathing in Tetsuya's gentle, sweet scent and feeling the resonance in his body, all of the way to his toes. He let his hand crawl beneath the younger man's clothing, caressing his belly for a moment, before following the line of fine hairs that led to his awakened nether region. Tetsuya's head turned and their lips touched and rubbed together. The shopkeeper's hand continued to caress him as Kisuke coaxed Tetsuya towards the bed. He lowered Tetsuya onto the bed and laid down beside him, very slowly peeling back his clothing, then pausing to admire his soft hair and flesh and pleasant, shapely form.

"You know, I've, um…I've always been pretty focused on science," Kisuke confessed, "I never really explored a physical relationship, before now. But even though I have a scientific interest in you and your powers, I can't look at you right now and put together a coherent thought. I know that means something scientifically, but I can't figure out what while I'm lying here, looking at you."

Tetsuya's hands curved around the shopkeeper's face and he managed a little smile.

I usually feel afraid of being touched intimately," he confessed, "I've not been touched that way by anyone since leaving Itamigiri. But I don't feel afraid at all, here with you. For the first time, I _want_ to be touched…just…"

His words ended as Kisuke's mouth came down on his and the shopkeeper's body pressed up against him as they kissed. Tetsuya wasn't able to speak after that as Kisuke dampened his fingers in the younger man's mouth and began a slow, gentle preparation. A warm hand slid up Tetsuya's thigh, caressing, then parting them. He moved into position above Tetsuya and smiled down at him.

"I do know a little about noble rules and laws," he commented, "I know that if a fertile clan member is pregnant, they are married to the person privately to avoid scandal…and if you are married, you are safe from your cousin, ne?"

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath as the shopkeeper's body took possession of his and Kisuke paused for a moment to let him adjust.

"Orochi's never gonna touch you again," Kisuke promised, "I'll make sure of it!"

Tetsuya couldn't answer as the other man's hips moved, and a pretty explosion of friction and deep penetration took his breath away. Too enchanted to be afraid anymore, Tetsuya moved with him, surprising the shopkeeper, by turning him suddenly onto his back and mounting him. Kisuke felt a shaft of sadness at how capably Tetsuya pleasured him.

 _Poor kid's never been loved gently, except by his Naoki. I can see the signs of the damage from the abuse and sexual training. I am never letting anyone hurt Tetsuya again._

He kept his thrust slow and deep, watching raptly as Tetsuya writhed sensuously atop his body. His hands curved around the younger man's swaying hips, holding, then clenching as the sweet scent, unbearable softness and intoxicating friction overwhelmed them and sent the two into a powerful release. Kisuke pulled Tetsuya down onto his chest, holding him tightly as the two panted and shuddered. His fingers slid through Tetsuya's silken hair and his heart pounded wildly.

"There," he managed, after a few minutes of recovery, "Let's see your wicked cousin try something now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya worked quietly in the gardens, all too aware of the troubled, golden brown eyes that looked down at him from one of the balconies above him. The noble kept his eyes on his work, laying out a new section of young, colorful flowers, then carefully fertilizing them and gently watering. He noticed out of the corner of one grey eye when Nacht emerged from the palace and paused to compliment the new section of flowers. A little hint of aggressiveness in his eyes unnerved the working noble, but he pretended not to notice as the Kaiser gazed lasciviously at him for a moment longer, then departed.

A few minutes later, a door opened at the base of the palace and Ichigo walked out into the gardens. He meandered near where Byakuya worked, lowering his voice to speak.

"I need to talk to you."

Byakuya gave no sign that he had heard, only breathing back a few words.

"Walk the path to the center. I will come there to meet you."

Ichigo kept his eyes focused on the ground, seeming not to notice the servant working there as he walked slowly down the path. Byakuya worked for a little longer, then rose and appeared to follow a planting of new hedging into the deeper gardens. He slipped through the foliage and moved quietly to within a few inches of where Ichigo sat on a bench, seemingly lost in thought.

"What is it, Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the lack of the expected _Edle Knecht_.

"I've been thinking," he said softly, not looking at where Byakuya stood in the trees, "I keep having little memories and I'm hearing someone speaking in your voice."

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath.

"What do you remember?" he asked carefully.

"Different things," Ichigo confessed, "Something about you telling me about your power to make things grow. Something about you being hurt and bleeding, and asking me to fight for you…something about…us kissing. Am I crazy…or is that why you're really here?"

Byakuya felt a warning shiver pass through him that warned him to proceed cautiously.

"I do know you," Byakuya confessed, "I am a spy, sent here to help you escape. But, the way must be opened before we can get out of the shadows. Ichigo, if you are able, I need you to learn how the sun gate keys work. And once we learn about the keys, we will need to steal one."

"I don't know if I can," Ichigo confessed, "Nacht keeps me close to him, and he has me watched. But…maybe I can get him to talk about it. If he thinks I'm adjusting, he might talk to me. He just likes being in control. I can use that."

Byakuya paused a moment, then let his hand touch the back of Ichigo's shoulder, where the nearby guards couldn't see.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked, "Is it like what I saw? Were we lovers?"

Ichigo's breath caught suddenly and a look of understanding crossed his face. He stood and pretended to be studying the trees, then slipped into the foliage and faced Byakuya directly.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya hissed in an alarmed tone, "We'll be seen!"

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, "The guard is changing. We have a minute or two to talk before I need to step back out."

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly, feeling all over what was coming next. And true to his expectation, Ichigo's next words paralyzed him.

"Who are you, really? Are you the father of my baby?"


	10. The Truth in Consequences

**Chapter 10: The Truth in Consequences**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Kittykins (So glad you like them! More is coming for them in this chapter.), PrivateCaller (Heheh, because I'm evil.), Wildwind13 (You are so very welcome!), ShariBerry89 (Here's more!), Picklez80 (I will keep the chapters rolling!), GrimmIchisgrl (Glad you liked it!), Puppyluv95 (Thanks for all of the chapter reviews. Glad you are reading along.), Yukino76 (That Bya is too good looking for his own good!), Tmp3475 (Someone will pop up who will get Kisuke thinking, and he will become more reflective. His relationship with Tetsuya will be a very honest one that will begin as protectiveness and develop more slowly into love. Ah, Byakuya is very diplomatic, and he knows he has to be careful. Look for him to find a middle ground...), Tomyallen (Aww, thanks for the sweet compliments! I like trying new pairings, and this one is a lot of fun. Byakuya is going to have a hard time with managing Ichigo's needs and keeping himself out of trouble. Nacht will push buttons and Byakuya will have to face the very serious question of whether to submit easily or fight. Lives are on the line, that's for sure!), Kisuke Byakuya (Byakuya is good at finding middle ground. He will deal with Ichigo's reaction to the truth when the time comes, but he's not going to initiate discussion over it until they're safe. We'll see if Ichigo pushes the issue before then.), Jemma M (You are quite welcome!), Hisuiryuu (I also love Isshin and Ryuuken. Isshin's goofiness plays well with Ryuu's more sullen and somewhat sarcastic nature.), and IrritatedBookworm (Yes! I have been playing with Byakuya getting quincy powers in a few stories. I just think it would be fun to explore how difficult it would be to have to relearn his ability, using another means of accessing the power. This is going to be fun!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A soft, scratching sound nudged Tetsuya out of the deep sleep he had fallen into, and he stirred and sighed, a little twinge of unhappiness invading as he found himself alone in the bed. A moment later, he realized that he had been moved while sleeping, from Byakuya's guest room to Kisuke's own bed. There was something telling in that action, he decided, forcing away the melancholy that had started to return. Instead, he turned his head to look out the window at the stars. He started and sat up quickly, the blankets falling away and revealing his naked body to the waist, as a small black shape launched itself through the window and landed on the bed beside him.

"What are you…?" he began in an alarmed tone.

He blinked in surprise and dismay as the black cat that had joined him morphed into a naked, purple-haired woman, who grinned widely and pulled the flustered young man into an alarmingly intimate hug, nearly smothering him with her large, soft breasts.

"Tetsuya-chan!" she laughed, "You and Kisuke are together? How adorable!"

"Yoruichi-san!" Tetsuya gasped, grabbing at the sheet that had started to slide down further, "Please, I'm not dressed. And you shouldn't be naked in front of me. You've forgotten your clothes."

"Oh, gosh, you're right," Yoruichi snickered, pulling free of Tetsuya and standing.

Tetsuya turned his head aside blushing furiously as the woman's naked body shimmered and re-formed, this time wearing clothes. Yoruichi crossed her arms and glared playfully at Tetsuya.

"Okay, now you should probably get dressed too, unless you want Kisuke to think you've been drinking from another lover's milk bowl."

"Yoruichi-san!" Tetsuya complained, his blush deepening, "Stop it! I am not going to dress in front of you. Please, at least turn your back."

"Oh, all right," the cat-woman giggled, "Go and get some clothes on, Tetsuya-chan."

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, watching Yoruichi closely as he darted out of the bed and grabbed a yukata. He hadn't quite gotten it around himself before the door opened and Kisuke walked in. Tetsuya made a sound of dismay and flash stepped into the bathroom, leaving Yoruichi laughing and Kisuke looking in confusion in the direction Tetsuya had gone.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, "What're you doing, teasing Tetsuya? That's not nice."

"I was just having a little fun with your new boyfriend," Yoruichi said, smirking, "What're you doing? You know Byakuya would kill you for even looking at his favorite cousin. And it seems to me, you weren't just looking. By the looks of Tetsuya, I would say you've gotten serious."

Kisuke let out a soft breath and his face took on a troubled look.

"Yeah," he confessed softly, "I have."

"What happened to my very skeptical old friend who told me that the people around him who dared to love someone usually paid for it with pain? Isn't that what you told me? You said that science was a better use of your time. What's going on with you?" Yoruichi asked, looking at the closed bathroom door.

"Things change, you know?" Kisuke said, following her gaze, "Besides, the kid's in danger. You know that evil cousin of his will cause trouble if Byakuya's gone for awhile."

"And you think he will be?"

"I don't know," Kisuke said sadly, turning his attention to Tetsuya as the young man emerged from the bathroom wearing one of Kisuke's yukatas.

"S-sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "I grabbed yours in my haste."

He moved to the bed and picked up his own yukata, then started back towards the bathroom.

"Hey, sit down for a second, okay?" Kisuke urged him.

"Oh," Tetsuya said, his blush returning, "I don't want to interrupt your conversation with Yoruichi-san. I know you are longtime friends."

"It's fine," Kisuke assured him.

"I think I would like to shower and change," Tetsuya said, disappearing into the bathroom again.

Yoruichi bit her lip and smiled in amusement.

"I can see why you like him," she commented, her eyes twinkling, "He's pretty adorable. I wasn't suggesting before that there was anything wrong with you liking him. I was just surprised at you acting on it."

"What can I say?" Kisuke said, smiling affectionately, "He's irresistible. But on to why you're here. You look like you came here for a reason. What's up?"

"I was visiting Shunsui to check on the situation in the Seireitei, and he told me that Central 46 somehow learned about Isshin being in Karakura Town and Ichigo being part quincy, even though neither Isshin nor Ichigo gave anyone that information. He said that the council is up in arms, and that they are speculating that Ichigo may be the reason Byakuya's missing. Apparently, they interrogated a captured quincy, who said he had seen Ichigo with the new quincy leader."

"That doesn't bode well," Kiuske said, reaching up to rub his chin absently, "You know, there were half a dozen witnesses to the fact that it was Ichigo who killed Ywach. You'd think they cut the guy some slack after he saved the three worlds a few times, but no…"

"I also have news from the Kuchiki clan," Yoruichi reported, "Kuchiki Isas is pressuring the other elders, because of the chaos and lingering attacks, to nominate a temporary replacement for Byakuya."

"Well, that's definitely not good," Kisuke mused, crossing his arms, "Sounds like he's positioning his son for leadership if Byakuya doesn't come back."

"That's not all," the cat-woman went on, "I heard some rumors that Orochi is offering a bounty for Tetsuya-chan. You probably want to keep him close to you."

"I think I've got that covered," Kisuke said, smirking and glancing in the direction of the bathroom, "Now, why don't you go have Tessai make something for you? You look hungry."

"And what are you going to be doing," Yoruichi giggled.

"Oh," Kisuke snickered softly, glancing in the direction Tetsuya had gone, "I'm just gonna go grab a shower."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you the father of my baby?" Ichigo asked, the words freezing Byakuya in place.

The noble bit his lip gently, looking around carefully.

"Ichigo, now may not be the time to discuss that. We need to focus on getting you to safety, then we can address more personal issues."

"You _are_ my baby's father, aren't you?" Ichigo persisted, frowning, "Why else would you be here?"

"Are you certain that the child is not the offspring of Kaiser Nacht?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo shook his head firmly.

"He told me before we were together for the first time that I was already pregnant, and that it was the child of a shinigami. That's why I thought it might be you, although…your reiatsu feels like a quincy's. How did you do that?"

Byakuya let out a soft, flustered breath.

"A friend of yours helped with that. But, that part is not important. What is most important is not drawing attention to me. If Kaiser Nacht learns who I am, or that I am a shinigami, he will probably have me killed."

"We'll have to be careful," Ichigo agreed, "Like I told you, he has me watched. In fact, I have to get back on the trail. Stay near me, okay?"

Byakuya nodded and stepped back as Ichigo exited the brush and continued along the garden path.

"I'll work on getting hold of a sun gate key," Ichigo said under his breath as he walked, "but I can't go anywhere until we find a way to get this damned collar off. There is a controller, but you have to punch in a code, and I haven't been able to see what he enters."

"I have seen other servants wearing them," Byakuya replied, "I will try to get my hands on one and attempt to learn more about how they work."

"Okay," Ichigo answered, pretending to look more closely at a growth of flowers in front of him, "And we'll meet in the gardens when we want to check in. It has to wait for Nacht to be out of the palace."

"I understand."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

"Tomas," he continued, "can you tell me your real name?"

Byakuya gave a soft sigh of regret.

"It is better that you do not know it," he advised Ichigo, "Nacht is rumored to have a capacity to invade and control minds. I wonder if he may have tampered with yours."

"It's coming back," Ichigo assured him, "I told you I was seeing bits and pieces. I did hear your voice in my head. Look, can you at least tell me if we were in love? Or, was the baby an accident?"

Byakuya captured Ichigo's hand within the brush, where the nearby guards couldn't see.

"I promise you that we were in love," Byakuya confessed, caressing the younger man's fingertips, "and that, even though we did not have time to learn of the child, I would have been happy to know of our baby's existence. There is…more to the story, and some of it will be painful for you to hear, but please trust me when I tell you that I did, and I do love you, and I am going to get you out of here. We will go home and we will work everything out. Only be very cautious. Do not alert Nacht in any way to us speaking to each other. He is a jealous, controlling man, and he will kill me if he thinks for a moment that you have any interest in me."

"I'll be careful," Ichigo promised.

"I should go now," Byakuya said, squeezing Ichigo's hand in farewell, "I will see you again when it is safe."

"When it's safe," Ichigo agreed, giving him a little smile, "I'll be here, Tomas."

Byakuya slipped away into the trees, moving slowly towards the end of the gardens that was nearer to the servant's wing. He had just emerged, when he heard Nacht's raised voice and hastened towards the sound. He found the Kaiser, with Ichigo, who had returned to the central gardens. The two were staring in surprise at a section of flowers that had been perfect only hours before, but now looked to be wilted and dying. Byakuya caught his breath softly.

 _This did not happen without help. This was sabotage! Probably one or more of the men who assaulted me in the shower room._

"Kaiser Nacht," he said apologetically, "my apologies. Please, allow me to fix this."

The Kaiser gave him a scathing look, but waited as he swiftly undid the damage.

"That is better," Nacht said, when Byakuya had finished, "but you need to understand, I could have had important guests who would have seen this, Tomas. It is inexcusable."

"I offer my deepest regrets, sir," Byakuya said, bowing his head penitently, "It will not happen again."

"Of course not," Nacht agreed, removing the whip that hung at his hip and nodding in Byakuya's direction, "Kneel."

Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment and a little shiver went through his body, but he forced himself to calm enough to lower himself to his knees.

"Guard, remove his tunic."

"Hey," Ichigo said tentatively, "D-do you really need to do that? He…"

Nacht turned suddenly and struck Ichigo across the face with the whip, shocking him into silence and making him stagger back.

"Not another word," he said stiffly, drawing the whip teasingly across Byakuya's bared back, then snapping it sharply, leaving a bright red welt as Byakuya closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to avoid making a sound, "Tomas understands that he was wrong and he deserves to be punished, don't you, Tomas?"

Byakuya's pride flared beneath his carefully managed expression, but he forced out the necessary answer.

"Yes, sir. I failed in my duties and I expect punishment for that."

The whip came down a second time, leaving another red welt, then again, making a third and leaving Byakuya's body shaking from the strain of holding back any sound. The whip stopped for a brief moment, giving Byakuya time to catch his breath and to note that Ichigo was remaining silent, but looked horribly pale and sick to his stomach. The whip fell repeatedly after that, striking until Byakuya fell forward onto his hands, panting harshly and barely able to hold himself up. He felt the Kaiser's eyes watching him closely.

 _He needs to feel like he's in control. I suppose there is no alternative._

He let his shaking arms give way so that he collapsed onto his belly in the grass. To his surprise and dismay, the whip fell several more times before the Kaiser stopped and nodded to the attending guards.

"Put him in a cell and do not heal him. Let him spend the night reflecting on his carelessness and heal him in the morning, so he can continue to attend to his duties. I have a gathering for dinner, and the gardens need to be ready for that."

"Yes, sir!" the guards answered hastily, lifting Byakuya and carrying his limp form away.

He made sure to secretly catch Ichigo's eye and he gave a quick nod to indicate he was all right. Although his body stung fiercely and he could feel his blood seeping out of several cuts, he felt relief at knowing Ichigo would not act out. He gave the guards no trouble, holding still as he was laid down on his stomach on the hard bed in one of the holding cells, then bound so that he could not move. The guards walked out, leaving him half-naked and seeping blood from the ugly cuts. Byakuya breathed slowly and employed a type of meditation he had learned to distance himself from the pain. Hours had passed and he was nearly asleep, when footsteps sounded outside his cell and the door slid open, clanking noisily. Nacht walked into his cell and moved to his side, his black eyes raking over Byakuya's slender back. He ran his fingers along one of the red marking's, making it sting mercilessly, smiling as Byakuya flinched in reaction.

"You're quite defiant about taking your punishment without sound," Nacht reflected, "You are strong, considering your lack of any ability. That is admirable, Tomas."

Byakuya remained carefully silent, watching out of the corner of one grey eye as Nacht raked aroused eyes over him again.

"I can tell that you want in your heart to rebel, but you control yourself perfectly," the Kaiser complimented him, "You have made an impression on my concubine. He seemed to think I should forgive you. And I confess that, looking at you, I do pity you the pain you are suffering. I suppose I could be convinced to end your punishment now…if you don't mind doing something in return for me?"

Byakuya felt a sick jolt in his belly as the Kaiser's fingers traced a stark, red line on his back, then his hand went on to caress the noble's clothed bottom.

"I f-fear I am unable," Byakuya said placatingly, "The beating has weakened me."

"I understand," Nacht said soothingly, his dark eyes glinting dangerously as he moved to Byakuya's head and began to bare his nether region, "But, don't worry, I will make it easy for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _It's too bad I can't wash the blush off my skin_ , Tetsuya lamented inwardly and he stood under the fall of hot water, lathering soap onto his skin, _Yoruichi-san has not changed at all. She is still so…so brazen! I thought I would die of embarrassment. She used to tease Byakuya-sama that way all of the time._

 _Before…_

 _Byakuya-sama was devastated when he thought that Yoruichi-san died, and he was incensed when he learned that she and Kisuke had simply escaped into the living world and left everyone behind. Byakuya-sama has never really forgiven her…and I know he hasn't forgiven Kisuke at all. He will be furious when he knows. Not at me, of course, but at Kisuke, my…_

Tetsuya froze for a moment as the shower door opened, then he smiled as Kisuke entered and moved in to wrap strong arms around him.

"Hey, sorry about Yoruichi showing up and teasing you like that," he chuckled, "You know she doesn't mean any harm, although I could see she flustered you."

Tetsuya smiled wearily and nodded.

"I am not used to being around people like her, who are more…erm… _demonstrative_."

"Yeah, she takes some getting used to, but she's a good friend. I think you know that."

"Yes. Byakuya-sama respects her abilities, even though he is less complimentary of her behavior."

"You can say that again," Kisuke agreed, his smile warming as Tetsuya stole the soap from him and began to bathe him, "Hey, you know, you don't have to do that."

"I like taking care of you," Tetsuya explained, "Everyone needs to feel cared for, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does feel good."

The two went quiet as Tetsuya finished washing Kisuke, then curled into the elder man's arms, smiling as Kisuke stole several long kisses.

"Did Yoruichi-san have any news regarding my family?" Tetsuya asked.

"Uh-huh," the shopkeeper admitted, "It's like you expected. Isas is moving Orochi into position to take over. And Orochi is already taking aim on you, so in the morning, I am going to try to confirm that you're carrying a child, then we'll get married. Is that all right with you?"

"Well, I do wish that Byakuya-sama could be here to give him blessing."

"You think he would?" Kisuke snickered.

"Probably, but after giving you a stern warning not to dishonor me," Tetsuya answered, his eyes clouding slightly, "He would want me to be happy."

Kisuke captured Tetsuya's face in his hands and looked down into his wide blue eyes.

"And you think you'll be happy marrying me and having my kids, Tetsuya?"

"You are a good, kind-hearted man who always finds a way to come through for the people who need him," Tetsuya assured him, "You are just the kind of person I could be happy with. I know we are still getting to know each other, but some things about you, I know already, and those things tell me we will be all right."

"We will be," Kisuke agreed, turning him and sliding his arms around Tetsuya from behind, hugging warmly against his back and laying his chin over the younger man's shoulder, "I promise you, Tetsuya, I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe and happy."

"And I will do the same," Tetsuya promised, smiling and blushing again at the tender kisses the shopkeeper laid along the side of his neck, "Thank you, Kisuke. I am…so very grateful."

"And don't think for a second that I've forgotten about Byakuya and Ichigo," Kisuke reassured him, "I'm going to find a way to reach them. Don't worry."

"I know you will," Tetsuya said encouragingly, "No matter how difficult things get, you always find a way."


	11. Shelters

**Chapter 11: Shelters**

 **(I am on the road today, but wanted to get this out to everyone waiting. Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

Ichigo fidgeted, shifting uncomfortably as his attendant dressed him in a fetching, but somewhat stiff formal kimono. Nacht worked at his desk nearby, looking up now and again to see their progress and making a sound of disapproval as Mandel struggled with the tie.

"It looks as though that will need to be taken out," Nacht advised him, "Ichigo's waistline seems to be expanding quite rapidly."

"Hey, Verril said that my weight and size are normal for a bearer," Ichigo complained, scowling.

"I was hoping that we could get one more public appearance in before having to keep you out of sight."

"Oh, I forgot that this was all about your stupid image," Ichigo whispered under his breath, making Mandel flinch, although the attendant chose not to say anything, "Forget for a moment that I'm having a baby, here."

"Did you say something?" Nacht asked, looking up at him.

"No," Ichigo said sullenly, "But you know, it's normal, what's happening. I think you're just picking at me because this isn't your kid. Hopefully, when we start having kids together, you'll loosen up a little and stop being so cruel to me."

Nacht stiffened for a moment in reaction, then a curious look overcame his face and he rose and moved to join Ichigo in the dressing area. Ichigo held still, hardly daring to breathe as he awaited his unpredictable master's response. Nacht moved in closer, standing behind Ichigo and burying his nose in the young man's hair. He breathed in slowly and exhaled, then laced his fingers together with Ichigo's. Ichigo was careful not to resist.

 _This is the only way this guy is ever going to trust me a little. If I want a chance to escape him, I have to use this._

But he couldn't help feeling sick to his stomach as Nacht's lips crawled along his neck and that man's teeth nipped the tender, white flesh, making it blush. He flinched uncomfortably and stiffened as a sudden memory invaded.

 _"H-have you…?"_

 _"No," Ichigo answered, blushing brightly, "I told you I never wanted anyone this way. B-but you were with Hisana, right?"_

 _"Making love to another male is different," Byakuya managed, sliding his hand down Ichigo's sweat dampened body and seeking his virgin entrance, "I do not want to hurt you."_

 _"You won't hurt me," Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and raising his hips scandalously as Byakuya's fingers found the sensitive nerves inside him, "Oh my god! I feel like I'll die if you don't…if we don't…"_

 _His words descended into incoherent moans, and the thrashed wildly as Byakuya's wetted fingers prepared him. He quivered and met Byakuya's lusty eyes as the noble paused and kissed him more tenderly._

 _"Tell me if it hurts," he whispered, positioning himself between Ichigo's parted thighs and beginning his entry._

 _"Oh!" Ichigo gasped, his legs shaking and his back arching as their bodies were slowly joined, "Oh god, Byakuya!"_

Ichigo felt the Kaiser's eyes burning into him and shook his head to clear it. But as Nacht's arms locked around him, the memory of his shinigami lover continued to flare with a painful brightness in Ichigo's roiling mind.

 _His name is Byakuya._

 _When he touched me, I felt something I never feel with Nacht._

He felt the Kaiser's hands fumbling with his clothing and had to exert tremendous control not to stiffen.

 _Nacht has to believe that I'm becoming hopeless._

He kept himself still as his kimono was removed and Nacht tossed it to the shifting and blushing attendant.

"Go and have that altered," Nacht said tersely, "and do it quickly. We have guests coming."

"Y-yes sir!" Mandel said, grabbing the kimono and hastily exiting the room.

Nacht turned his attention back to the man he held firmly from behind.

"You seem tense," he noted, "and yet, your words made it sound as though you might be beginning to return my affections."

"Well, what do you expect?" Ichigo asked softly, "You've taken me away, out of everyone's reach, so that I'm separated from everything and everyone I know, except for you. You control everything around me. You leave me no openings to escape, and no one knows where I am, so they can't rescue me either. There's nothing I can do."

"Hmm," sighed Nacht, "It does seem that you are trapped…and even if you did find a way to go back, you would only find troubles waiting for you."

Ichigo gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

Nacht removed a slip of paper from his breast pocket and held it so that Ichigo could read it.

 _To all taichos and fukutaichos: Please be advised that the reiatsu of Kuchiki Byakuya, taicho of the 6_ _th_ _division has disappeared. The second division has commenced a thorough investigation of the matter, and they have learned the following. Images have surfaced of Kurosaki/Shiba Ichigo appearing alongside what appears to be a new quincy leader. An arrest order has been issued for Kurosaki/Shiba Isshin to question him regarding his desertion and his connection to the noble quincy families. An arrest order is hereby issued for Kurosaki/Shiba Ichigo for questioning regarding a possible connection to Kuchiki taicho's disappearance. Ichigo is to be considered a dangerous fugitive, so be cautious in approaching him and attempting to restrain him._

"You look very pale," Nacht commented, "Come. Sit down for a moment."

Ichigo followed him numbly to the bed and sat down, the words of the order repeating in his shocked mind.

 _They think I have something to do with Byakuya's disappearance? I guess I do, because he disappeared so that he could follow me here to rescue me. He was right in what he said about the danger to him. If Nacht learns who he is…_

Ichigo's heart sank as Nacht set the paper down on the nightstand and wrapped strong arms around him, attacking his throat and shoulder with hard, biting kisses. Ichigo's mind continued to spin restlessly as he was held down, and the man on top of him took his pleasure.

 _It doesn't sound like they know about Byakuya and me being lovers. They obviously think I lured Byakuya away and I led him into a trap. That could become the truth if we're not careful. I have to relax and get through this dinner tonight, then…I have to get to Byakuya and warn him! If Nacht knows Byakuya is missing, he's dangerously close to guessing where he is._

 _I can't let Byakuya be captured!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke smiled and gave Tetsuya a little wink as he placed a number of sticky tabs on the younger man's bared belly, then turned to make several adjustments on the monitor behind him. He took a steadying breath and touched the button to commence the scan, then he laced his fingers together with Tetsuya's as the two watched the display. The monitor beeped, and an array of numbers and symbols flashed on the screen. Kisuke read the notations, his heart skipping as the reading reached completion and the results were displayed. He couldn't speak for a moment as his throat tightened and his eyes burned in reaction. Beside him, Tetsuya was suffering a like response.

"Congratulations," Kiuske managed after a few giddy moments, "we're gonna to have a baby, Tetsuya!"

Unable to find his voice, Tetsuya wrapped his arm tightly around Kiuske's waist, burying his face in the elder man's breast and shaking all over with emotion.

"You all right?" Kisuke asked, ruffling the untamed waves of Tetsuya's silken hair, and sitting down on the edge of the examination table, "You seem a little overwhelmed."

"It's hard not to be," Tetsuya managed, after the deep throbs of emotion eased and he could speak again, "I had given up on ever being able to have a child. Even now, I am afraid, because I lost my last child."

"Hey," Kisuke said encouragingly, "I'm going to be with you every step of the way. You're going to be fine, and we are going to have a happy, healthy baby."

Tetsuya smiled and nodded wordlessly, burying his face in Kiuske's shoulder and closing his eyes against the dark memories that flickered threateningly at the edges of his mind. Kisuke hugged him bracingly and kissed him on the top of the head.

"So, what would you like us to do for a ceremony? Tessai is authorized to marry us, so we can just fill out the paperwork and he can sign it, or we can do that and also have a ceremony. What do you think?"

Tetsuya considered quietly, freeing himself from Kisuke's arms and straightening.

"I wish that Byakuya-sama could be here," he mused softly, "It won't feel right without him."

Kisuke's head tilted and he studied Tetsuya's somber expression.

"We could do the basics now, so that the marriage is legal and have the ceremony later, after we rescue your cousin and Ichigo," he suggested.

"Could we?" Tetsuya asked hopefully, "I would like something simple, but I want my family there…Byakuya-sama, Rukia-chan. I also would like to include our friends."

"I'd like that too," Kiuske agreed, "I understand why you want to wait. I think it's fine. I will have Tessai prepare the paperwork this morning and we will get that filed asap, all right?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"All right."

"Okay," Kisuke chuckled, turning and taking Tetsuya in his arms, "now, let's celebrate."

"But, we are in your laboratory!" Tetsuya objected, blushing, "There are…experiments and…and someone could walk in!"

"Well, that just makes it a little dangerous," Kiuske teased him, smirking and removing on of the small monitoring pads he had placed on Tetsuya's abdomen. The younger man blinked and stared as the shopkeeper placed the pad over one of Tetsuya's budding, pink nipples.

"Oh, I see where this is going!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "P-please, can't we…?"

"Shh," Kisuke soothed him, setting another of the pads over Tetsuya's other raised nipple, "I locked the door when we came in. It's okay. I just feel like playing a little."

"Well, if no one is going to come in," Tetsuya said uncertainly.

"What? You don't believe I locked the door?" Kisuke chided him, "C'mon, I like to tease you, but I'm not mean."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, watching as Kisuke set more of the pads in several sensitive regions of Tetsuya's body.

He turned away and adjusted several settings on the machine behind him.

"Okay, love," he said, turning back to Tetsuya and grinning widely, "get ready. You're about to feel very, very aroused!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened as he realized that the shopkeeper had bared himself and was also wearing a number of the pads on his own body. He sucked in a surprised breath as the machine made a whirring sound and warmth and a soft vibration teased the areas under the pads.

"Ah!" Tetsuya gasped, reaching for one of the pads.

"Ah-ah, don't do that," Kisuke giggled, "It's an endurance test. We'll see how long we can tolerate it before we can't stand it anymore and we make love, okay?"

"Oh, I don't think we'll endure very long!" Tetsuya panted feverishly, flinching and beginning to writhe beneath Kisuke's equally responsive form.

"That's okay," Kisuke purred in his ear, "We're here for fun."

Tetsuya started to object again, but was shocked into silence as the vibration increased to dizzying levels that left him reeling and clinging to Kisuke as the shopkeeper quickly prepared him and joined their already piqued forms. Their mouths collided roughly as their hips moved in a furious flurry of heated undulations that culminated in a blinding explosion of erotic pleasure. The two men surrendered to the gripping shudders of a thunderous completion. Tetsuya's ears rang loudly and his vision darkened warningly. He clung tightly to Kisuke as the two slowly recovered.

"Well, you were right that time," Kiuske snickered, nipping at Tetsuya's flushed lips, "It didn't take long."

He noticed the touch of guilt that flashed on Tetsuya's comely face, and he frowned thoughtfully.

"Tetsuya," he said, capturing his younger lover under the chin and looking into his pretty sapphire eyes, "it's not wrong for us to have some happiness. I know you're worried about Byakuya, but we're doing something about that. In the meantime, we should embrace what happiness we can find together. We know it doesn't last forever. We want to make the most of it."

Tetsuya considered his words quietly, then nodded and hugged Kisuke tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered, meeting Kisuke for another bout of long, warm kisses, "I don't know what I would do if I was facing this without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either," Kisuke answered, running his fingers through Tetsuya's hair, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuuken's head throbbed painfully, bringing him awake and making him squint at the bright morning light that streamed in from the open balcony doors. He sat up slowly, flinching at the ache between his thighs and reaching for a cup of warm tea that waited at his bedside. He breathed in slowly, bringing himself fully awake, then he climbed out of the bed and wrapped a yukata around his slim, naked body. He walked out onto the balcony, where he found Isshin similarly dressed and looking out, over Karakura Town as he sipped from his own teacup.

"You don't look like you slept very well," Isshin sighed.

"You were out of sorts," Ryuuken said calmly, "It took half the night for you to stop ranting about them coming after you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Isshin apologized, "I always knew that they'd find out eventually. I just thought it would be because Ichigo or I told them, not them getting the news some other way and coming here to raid my house. I'm just glad we got the girls out of there."

Isshin slammed his fist down on the iron railing.

"Bastards!"

"Does it really surprise you?" Ryuuken asked reprovingly, "Isshin, you have been…and you still are, sleeping with the enemy. My cousin, then me. At least with Masaki, you had a good reason."

Isshin gave him a meaningful scowl and pulled him into a warm embrace, turning to kiss him passionately.

"Love is the only reason for us," he said firmly.

The words caused a powerful twinge in Ryuuken's insides that he couldn't quite hide.

"See," Isshin teased him, "You know that stuff is bullshit. You love me too. You don't care that shinigamis and quincies have been enemies."

"They are still enemies," Ryuuken argued, "I suspect that the quincies probably leaked that information about you."

"What?" Isshin inquired, his frown deepening, "Why would they out us now?"

"Think about it," the quincy said, closing his eyes for a moment, "It forced you into hiding, made you a fugitive. And they are using it to cause others not to trust you. Also, they are using your quincy ties to cast suspicion on your son. You must see it, don't you? They are setting Ichigo up to be blamed for Byakuya's capture, and perhaps later, his execution at the hands of the quincies."

"Holy shit…" Isshin breathed, shaking his head numbly, "I think you're right."

Ryuuken glanced back through the doors, then returned his gaze to his shinigami lover.

"I think it's not even safe here for you and the girls," said worriedly, "Isshin, I think we need to…"

He broke off, staring as a flurry of flash steps began to sound and a large group of armed shinigami soldiers appeared. Isshin stiffened and wrapped a tight arm around Ryuuken, shielding him as he faced the intruders.

"Shiba Isshin," Kyouraku Shunsui said, stepping out to the front of the group, "I am afraid that I have to place you and this quincy under arrest."


	12. Beauty and the Beaten

**Chapter 12: Beauty and the Beaten**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(I'm glad to get this one back on track! My thanks to Nyma (You are so very sweet! Thanks!), Sachiko Ayumi (Here it is! I am back on track now.), PrivateCaller (There is still so much more to this story. It is rolling along well now.), Jess0409 (Sorry for the wait. This one's up and more is coming.), Tiffany91 (Welcome back! :) Yes, things will get darker for everyone, but there is still hope, and Kisuke and Tetsuya will have a lot to do with that.), Daddy's Little Crazy Bitch (I love, love love right back at'cha!), Hisuiryuu (Things have definitely gotten desperate, and everyone's under pressure. But, you know, some people work really well under pressure!), Yukino76 (Central 46 has to be the most archaic and corrupt system ever. They are pretty much controlled by the stuffy noble lords, and people like Byakuya are more rare. What a pain they are!), TomyAllen (Yes, I do make impressive goolash messes of the characters and believe me, it isn't always easy to write them out of that! It is fun, though. :) Especially with all of the encouragement!), Tmp3475 (Everybody is getting tested and limits are certainly being pushed. But something will happen that is going to take this in an even more dangerous direction.) Take care all! Spunky loves ya.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Heavy throbs of pain in his head jolted Byakuya out of the drugged sleep he was in, and he rolled over and threw up into the wastebasket beside his bed. He startled as someone on the other side of the bed moved, and it registered that he was back in his servant's quarters, and that the other person in his bed was fellow servant, Vogel.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Byakuya gasped, holding his head as he pulled away from the bigger man.

Nausea rendered him unable to speak anymore, and he bent over the wastebasket again, retching. He shivered as he felt Vogel's arm curl around him, but the quincy only held him steady as he emptied his stomach, then eased him back onto his pillow.

"I didn't do nothin' to you," Vogel said shortly, "Nacht just had his way with you, then he had you brought back here and dumped in your room. I knew the drugs and the nasty powers he used on you could make you sick and I thought you'd prefer having me spend the night with you to drowning in your own vomit."

"Ugh!" Byakuya groaned, recoiling inwardly as he registered the dampness between his thighs and the nagging pains all over that made it clear what had happened the night before, "I think I would be sick just at the thought of being touched by that man."

"Maybe it's good he drugged you," Vogel said sympathetically.

Byakuya looked down at his defiled body, wearing a disgusted expression.

 _No one ever dared to lay hands on me without my consent._

 _I will destroy him for touching Ichigo and me._

He cringed at the thought of appearing in the common bathing room, bruised and obviously having suffered a brutal assault.

"Hey, look," Vogel grunted, nudging him to bring him out of his reverie, "you probably don't want to go out to the bathing room, but you need to get cleaned up, now that you're awake. I can slip you into the south wing basement rooms that aren't being used, so you can bathe alone, if you want."

Byakuya gave him a suspicious look.

"And where will you be while I am bathing?" he asked.

"I'll be bathing with you," Vogel said unabashedly, "Cause if someone comes, I can talk us out of it. You're still on probation, and now the boss is interested in you. You should be happy that I'm being protective of you."

"Please do not ask me to kiss you again," Byakuya said dryly.

"Yeah, you've been beat up enough," Vogel agreed, "I'm not gonna lie. I'm gonna be looking at you, but I won't touch you none, if you don't want me to."

"Thank you for that," Byakuya sighed, leaning against the bigger man as Vogel infused his battered body with healing reiatsu, "I think I've had enough of people touching me against my will."

Vogel gazed at him quietly for a moment, then shook his head.

"Pretty thing like you is going to get attention. I tried to help, but once the boss notices you, there's not much anyone can do. He'll probably start calling for you to serve him sexually. You think with that cute ginger of his he wouldn't need anyone else, but I heard Edle Knecht Ichigo is pregnant, and they're trying to hide it, cause it ain't the Kaiser's kid."

Vogel leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"I overheard that it's a shinigami who fathered it, and Nacht is only letting him keep it because the father is a noble and a powerful taichou."

Byakuya swallowed hard against the knot of worry that assailed his throat.

 _If he has realized that the baby is mine, he may also figure out that I am here. It will not be long before he knows everything. I have to get out of the palace! I can't help Ichigo right now, and if I am caught, there is no one to help either of us!_

"You look pale," Vogel commented, "Paler than usual, that is."

"I feel sorry for Edle Knecht Ichigo," Byakuya said evasively, "He has to sleep with that monster every night."

"You'd better watch yourself or you'll be in that bed with them every night," Vogel warned him, "The Kaiser is probably the meanest bastard ever lived besides Ywach. Love you, hate you…either way, he's gonna hurt you. I feel bad for you, so I'll do what I can to help you out."

"In exchange for what?" Byakuya asked dryly.

He realized after a moment that Vogel had gone silent and was studying him closely.

"I don't want nothin' from you," he said finally, "I'm just tryin' to do the right thing."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt a little twinge of surprise at waking up alone, and he sat up, looking around for his usually amorous master. The door opened and Mandel entered the room, bearing Ichigo's freshly altered clothing. Ichigo climbed out of bed and walked into the dressing area, where he watched quietly while the servant dressed him.

"Thank kami I can't be stuffed into those damned formal clothes anymore," Ichigo sighed, rubbing the more notable bump on his abdomen, "I'm sick to death of being paraded around in front of everyone. The way everyone looks at me, knowing what that sick animal does to me…"

He paused, noting the look of discomfort in Mandel's weary eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It's not like you or any of the others around here have any control over what he does. From what I've seen, he abuses everyone around him, just in different ways."

"Please, sir," Mandel said sadly, "best not to focus on unpleasant things."

"Yeah, not much I can do," Ichigo sighed, "I'll just make the most of the times like last night, when he's too busy working to bother with me."

Mandel gave no answer, but Ichigo read the guarded look in his eyes.

"What?" he mused, frowning, "He wasn't?"

Mandel looked around cautiously and shook his head.

"We shouldn't gossip," he said, shifting uncomfortably, "Come, they've set out tea in the gardens, and you can have a walk after."

"Mandel," Ichigo said more sternly, "I see what you're doing. What's going on? What are you not telling me?"

"It isn't my right to say, please, sir," the other servant pleaded softly, "You will get us both punished."

"I'm not trying to get anyone punished," Ichigo persisted, "Look, just tell me what's going on. I won't…tell anyone I know. I won't give away who told me."

"I can't. I am sorry."

Ichigo tried to continue pressuring the other man, but was forced to abandon the effort as the healer arrived to examine him. Mandel escaped the room as Verrill took his place at Ichigo's side, coaxing him into sitting down, then spending several minutes scanning his body thoroughly.

"Your baby seems very healthy and is growing at an accelerated rate. Babies of powerful parents often do develop more quickly."

"Is that right?" Ichigo asked, "I didn't know that. How long do you think it will be?"

"Maybe four or five months," the healer answered, straightening, "Be sure to eat more, and exercise and rest sufficiently. I will have a word with Kaiser Nacht about limiting your sexual use. There are some indications that your body is under stress that is not affecting the baby right now, but could in the future."

"Not like he cares," Ichigo said, looking away, "He doesn't give a damn about the baby. I doubt that he cares very much about me either. He really only cares about himself and getting what he wants."

"Try not to think about all of that," the healer urged him, "You must focus on your health and the baby's right now. There is nothing you can do about the other, so it's best to put it out of your mind. Go on, now. Why don't you have a walk in the gardens. I'm going that way myself. Kaiser Nacht wanted me to check in with the servant's healer."

"Oh," Ichigo sighed, letting the elder man help him to his feet, "Sure."

The two left the bedroom and walked down to the gardens, Ichigo listening quietly as Verrill commented about the nice weather and fresh air. They were several steps along the garden path when Ichigo spotted a different man tending the plants and flowers.

"Hey, where's Tomas this morning?" Ichigo asked, a twinge of worry touching his insides.

 _I went to look for him last night, but I couldn't find him. I wonder if Nacht still has him locked up._

"He is…unwell," Verrill said in an odd, stiff tone, "He was punished quite severely."

 _Byakuya!_

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ichigo asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Kaiser Nacht just wanted me to oversee the servant healer's work."

"Would it be okay for me to tag along with you?" inquired Ichigo, "Not to be a bother or anything, but since I've been here, Tomas has been really great to me. I want to be sure he's okay."

"W-well," the healer said awkwardly, "I suppose that it's all right for you to visit, as long as you are with me and we do not stay for long."

"Thanks, Doc," Ichigo said gratefully.

The two left the gardens and headed into the servants' wing, with Ichigo earning curious looks from the other servants as they made their way to Tomas's room and Verrill tapped politely on the door before entering. Ichigo was immediately stricken upon entering at the sight of Byakuya, dressed in a white yukata and sitting up against several pillows. His eyes widened slightly at seeing Ichigo, but he carefully hid his reaction.

"Tomas," the healer addressed him, "I was asked by Kaiser Nacht to come to see you. I am to examine you and to administer medication to ensure that you do not become impregnated by him."

Ichigo stiffened and his jaw clenched in an effort not to give himself away.

 _What?_

"I assure you, you will find that I was not impregnated," Tomas assured him.

"I do hope that is true," Verrill answered, "However, Kaiser Nacht's rules for servants he uses sexually are very strict. There is to be no opportunity for unplanned impregnation. I am afraid you must submit to taking the medication in my presence."

Byakuya's head dipped slightly and he nodded.

"Very well."

He remained patiently still as the healer carefully examined him and placed a pain block. He handed Byakuya a large, white pill and watched as he swallowed it with a mouthful of water.

"There now, all done," Verrill said, trying to sound cheerful, but sounding more relieved, "Just ask one of the others to come for me if you encounter any problems."

The door opened and Vogel peeked into the room.

"Verrill," he addressed the healer, his eye straying to study Ichigo, "Our healer needs a hand with something. Can you help him out?"

"Of course," Verrill assured him.

The healer turned to Ichigo.

"Have a few minutes with him, if you want, but please return to the gardens shortly. The master is in council right now, but he will be back soon and will want to know where you are."

Ichigo nodded quietly, waiting until he was alone with Byakuya, then rushing to the noble's side.

"Byakuya, what'd he do to you?" he asked urgently, "I mean, I saw what he did in the gardens, but…I…what Verrill said to you. Nacht raped you, didn't he?"

Byakuya paused, gathering himself before answering.

"Thankfully, I was heavily drugged and affected by his powers, so I do not remember exactly what happened. I have been healed now. I am…all right, Ichigo."

"You're _all right_?" Ichigo repeated sarcastically, "How can you say that? How could anyone be all right with any of this? Byakuya, we have to get out of here!"

Byakuya's eyes rose to meet his, and he shook his head firmly.

"The way things are right now, there is no way that you and I can successfully escape. Ichigo, you know that. I am…trying to figure out how we can get out of the palace, but we still do not know how to obtain or use a sun gate key. We must both remain calm and persist in our efforts. Please trust me. I know that you want to escape now, but if you want us and our baby to get home safely, you must be careful and not move hastily."

"But…Nacht raped you," Ichigo said in a horrified tone.

"Ichigo, it is all right. It couldn't be helped. It is in the man's nature, and we cannot avoid it. I am more concerned with how he has treated you. He is a constant danger to you and to our child. His interest in me is purely physical and I am not with child. I was educated in my youth how to endure rape at the hands of an enemy. I will attend counseling when we are safe, but right now, my focus…our focus must be on finding what we need to plan for our escape."

He reached up and caressed Ichigo's cheek longingly.

"We will get home safely. I promise you, I will not have it any other way. And when we are home and safe, I promise I will never leave you. I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too," Ichigo answered, his eyes filling with tears as he sat down on the bed and sought the noble's lips for several hard, desperate kisses.

"You barely remember me," Byakuya chided him, holding him gently and reaching down to rub the baby bump on his belly.

"I've remembered a lot," Ichigo assured him, "Look, Byakuya, I know we had a fight and I was angry when I left. But, whatever it was we fought about, it doesn't matter. We're together now, and we're going to stay that way, right?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "We just have to get out of this place."

Ichigo nodded and started to speak, then took on a look of worry.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, squeezing his hand.

"Nacht knows that Kuchiki Byakuya disappeared from the Seireitei," Ichigo explained, "A message from the Gotei was intercepted by the quincies. It said that they think I lured you away to be kidnapped! And they are going to arrest my father. Somehow they found out about him being in Karakura Town."

"It was only a matter of time," Byakuya sighed, "but I am sure your father will not let himself be caught. He was always able to maneuver out of tight situations. He will be all right, Ichigo."

"And what about us?" asked Ichigo, "Will we be all right? I mean, even if we escape here, I'm wanted by the Gotei 13 and Central 46."

"When we are home, I will handle all of that," Byakuya assured him, "You must not concern yourself with that, or with worries about me, or anything else. Ichigo, our single focus must be finding a way out of here."

"But, if Nacht knows you're missing, he may figure out you came here. He knows that _Tomas_ appeared out of thin air, and if he checks out your story about being an Ishida, he's going to learn about you! He'll figure out who you are, and Byakuya, if he does, he's going to kill you!"

Byakuya embraced Ichigo tightly, kissing him and caressing his hair until the ginger-haired man relaxed slightly.

"I am not going to die here, _anata_ ," Byakuya promised, "I came here to rescue you, and I will not give up until you are home. We are going home from this place together. Everything will be all right. Please trust me."

"I trust you," Ichigo said, closing his eyes tightly and burying his face in Byakuya's shoulder, "I just feel terrible, knowing that bastard hurt you. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

Byakuya paused and let out a long breath.

"Ichigo, you would not be here if I had not hurt you before."

"Byakuya, I don't care about that anymore. I don't. All I care about is us staying together and getting home in one piece. Whatever happened before doesn't matter, and I don't want you to blame yourself for it."

"But, I hurt you."

"And I ran away," Ichigo added, "That's why I got caught by them, right? It's as much my fault as yours. Let's forget about all of that and just…"

He broke off, hugging Byakuya crushingly and kissing him several more times.

"You must leave now," Byakuya warned him, "We have to be extremely cautious."

"But, what if Nacht realizes who you are?" Ichigo worried, "What can we do about that?"

"Nothing," Byakuya reasoned, "It is a glaring danger, but if we move to make me safer here, then we will definitely arouse suspicion. Our only hope is to continue our current plans and to try to escape before my identity is discovered."

"Okay," Ichigo said, pulling free of Byakuya and wiping his eyes, "I'm gonna go back now. And I promise, I will get the information about the sun gate. We can meet up in the gardens anytime Nacht is out of the palace. Just, be careful, okay?"

"You be careful as well," Byakuya said, giving him a longing kiss of parting, "Neither one of us can afford to make a mistake now. Any mistake we make could be our last."


	13. Fire and Rain

**Chapter 13: Fire and Rain**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Sorry to have kept you waiting. Just had a little medical thing that kept me sidelined for a few days. I'm good now and back to the computer. So much to do! Thanks going out to Picklez80 (Thanks so much and here you go!), Aizenfan6969 (The wait is over! :) Glad to have more to post.), Tomyallen (Thanks for the catch! It was a single sentence that sent things a little awry. Ichigo only knew about the rape once Verrill mentioned in front of him that Byakuya had to take the abortion pill because he was not allowed to become pregnant by the Kaiser. Ah yes, and there will be more about Isshin and Ryuuken right away in this chapter. I love them as a couple also!), Hisuiryuu (Oh, I have plans for Nacht...), Jaundrie (You are so very welcome!), EzratheBlue (You have a great eye for little hints of motive, and Vogel does have some reasons for what he's doing. Byakuya is certainly shutting out the reasons why he couldn't marry Ichigo before. It will be interesting to see what happens when faced with the whole reality of returning home. How will this have changed him?), Tmp3475 (I agree, he deserves something dreadful. I have a few things in mind for alter in the story!), Tiffany91 (That is where Nacht is actually his own worst enemy, because he is giving his own staff reason to hate and disobey him. That can help, but Nacht just might be crafty enough to anticipate that...), JemmaM (A little comfort is on the way for our suffering heroes.), and Yukino76 (It will be good when Ichigo has a way to confront Nacht about what he's done.) Enjoy the new chapter! Spunky loves ya!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuuken stiffened as Isshin's arm embraced him, both holding him back and offering protection from the shinigami forces confronting them.

"Don't come any closer," Isshin warned the encroaching officers, "We can talk, but you have no right to do anything to Ryuu. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Shunsui looked from Isshin to the scowling quincy at his side and back again.

"That quincy may be involved in Byakuya's abduction," he asserted, "You know, your son is suspected of luring Byakuya into the quincy leader's hands. I argued that Ichigo had no reason to take the side of the quincies. After all, he fought on our side in the war. He did kill Ywach, but if you remember, it was also his slash that killed the king. And now, after killing our king and Ywach, he is with the new quincy leader. I don't know about you, but I find it impossible to stand in front of Central 46 and try to defend Ichigo, when we have information now that you defected and married a member of a powerful quincy noble family. That's why you disappeared. Don't worry, you don't have to confirm it. We already know about Masaki now. And Central 46 has concluded that you went over to their side and have been using Urahara Kisuke to spy on us."

Isshin gave the captain commander an offended look.

"And you, of all people, think that I would be on their side? To hell with that! I didn't leave Soul Society to defect and betray everyone. I was attacked by Aizen Sousuke's creepy hollow experiment, and Masaki was injured saving me."

"So," Shunsui said, giving him a slightly skeptical look, "You thanked her by abandoning everything you had in the Seireitei, leaving your noble family and marrying her? That's a little excessive, isn't it?"

"Well," Isshin answered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "there's more to it than that."

"I'm sure there is," Shunsui said, nodding, "Look, I don't want to see you get hurt. Just come with us and agree to answer our questions."

"Fine. I'll go," Isshin agreed, releasing Ryuuken and stepping forward, "but Ryuu stays here, and you leave him alone. He hasn't done anything wrong, nothing at all!"

"Eh, I'd like to be able to do that for you," Shunsui replied, frowning thoughtfully, "but Central 46 wants to speak to Ishida Ryuuken also. He was seen in the royal realm during the quincy war and we know he is the father of Ishida Uryu, who was slated to be the next quincy king."

"I am not taking one step towards you and neither is Isshin," Ryuuken answered in a soft, unruffled voice, "but I will tell you this, which you can tell Central 46. I was in the royal realm to assist my son in helping Ichigo to kill Ywach. My son and I, as well as my cousin, are descended of quincy nobility, whom Ywach slaughtered before beginning his rampage on Soul Society. What we have done, what Isshin has done is only what the situation called for. Had we not each acted as we did, Ichigo would never have been born at all and Ywach would be sitting on the throne alive instead of dead. You have no right to come here to my home and harass any of us within, and we are more than capable of keeping you out."

He breathed a soft command, drawing in reiatsu from around them and swiftly bending it to his will. The shinigami's eyes widened as a glinting, translucent barrier rose between them.

"No matter what powers you have, you are not getting past that barrier. You are free to try, but it will only prove to be a waste of time. If you are looking for criminals and traitors, you should look elsewhere. You will find none of that ilk here. We are peaceful people, minding our own business. Please leave."

Shunsui studied the barrier for a moment, then tipped his hat, smiling.

"That _is_ an impressive barrier," he complimented Ryuuken, "and apologies if I offended you. But you do understand that while you and your son do not fall under our jurisdiction, Isshin and Ichigo both do. Isshin went AWOL years ago and we do have a right to know why. We also need to know if what we've seen coming out of the shadows is true. We have images and reports that Ichigo is in a relationship with the new quincy king, and that Byakuya may be in quincy custody, after being lured there in the search to find Ichigo. I guess it's no use to ask you to come out and talk, but what can you tell me about any of that?"

Ryuuken glanced at Isshin, who crossed his arms and nodded briefly.

"You can't trust what escapes from the shadows," the quincy answered calmly, "The man who leads the quincies may not have Ywach's dread ability, but he is every bit as corrupt. I assure you that if Ichigo is in his custody or even _in a relationship_ with Nacht, it is not a willing one."

"Can you help us use the sun gate to go and reconnoiter, ourselves?" Shunsui asked.

Ryuuken shook his head firmly.

"The only gates left working are constantly monitored. It would be suicide for any of you to try to enter. However, Isshin and I as well as several competent associates are taking action to free Ichigo and to find your missing noble lord. I assure you that attacking us would only result in Byakuya's loss becoming permanent. I will confirm for you that he is in the shadows and we do not know his status, at the moment. We will find him and we will return him to you safely, if that is possible."

"Ah," Shunsui sighed, giving him a measured glance, "I see."

He turned his head slightly to meet Isshin's eyes, giving his long missing friend a quirking smile.

"It's good to see you, Isshin," he chuckled, "Glad to see you're all right. Sorry about the inconvenience, but it's orders, you know. Best you stay with your friend, here. If you leave this place, I can't be sure what will happen. We are all under orders to apprehend you."

"I get it," Isshin said, smirking, "and it's good to see you too."

He watched as the shinigami forces disappeared, then shook his head in wonder.

"Nicely done!" he said appreciatively, "Is what you said about the barrier true? They can't get through it?"

Ryuuken huffed out a soft, dismissive breath.

"You're a shinigami," he said off-handedly, "I am not going to tell you something like that."

"Is that right," Isshin asked, arching an eyebrow, "In that case, I'll have to use my irresistible charms to coax it out of you."

"I don't think so," Ryuuken said, turning his head away and blushing furiously as Isshin's arm wrapped around him and his smiling mouth began to ravage the flesh of the quincy man's soft throat, " _Stop that_ , will you? We should be concentrating on getting Ichigo and Byakuya back here safely, not wasting our time in foolish dalliance!"

"What are we gonna do right now?" Isshin asked, frowning, "We're in a holding pattern. Until we get word from Kisuke, no one's going anywhere. All this waiting is driving me kinda crazy. Sorry if it offends you. Making love to you just helps me stay calm."

Ryuuken bit at his lip, his blush intensifying.

"Go ahead, then, I suppose," he said, trying to sound off-put, but failing miserably as Isshin's warm hands slipped beneath his clothing, "Just, let's go inside, please. I am sure the shinigamis will be watching."

"Let'em watch," Isshin giggled, "I'm happy to show them what real love looks like."

Ryuuken found his instant objection drawn away in a long, melting kiss as he was lifted off his feet and carried back into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood quietly beside his bed, slipping out of the thin yukata he had been given, then setting his servant's uniform carefully in place. He ran a brush through the soft lengths of his raven colored hair, tying it back neatly. Hearing the patter of rain on his window, he picked up an umbrella before exiting the room and starting towards the palace gardens.

"Hey," Vogel called out, trotting to catch up with him, "Where are you off to? It's pretty early and I didn't see you in the kitchen this morning. What's up?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I did not feel well," he confessed, "I've been feeling achey and extremely nauseated since… _my encounter_ with Kaiser Nacht."

"Can't blame you for that," Vogel said, shaking his head and feeling a guilty twinge in his loins as he considered just what Nacht had done to the slighter man's slender, beautiful body, "But, Verrill gave you one of those pills, right? You don't think you're…?"

"I would rather die than give birth to that man's offspring," Byakuya said off-handedly, "It is just that he was disgustingly brutal, but then, you probably aren't surprised by that."

"Naw, not really," Vogel said, rolling his eyes, "I'm kinda lucky, not being pretty like you. If I screw up, I just get beaten. But you? Screw up or make him happy, he'll be on that sweet body of yours either way. The only difference is he lets you get healed after if he's not pissed at you."

"Thank you for the pleasant ray of sunshine," Byakuya said dryly, "But I have to go. I do not wish to bring his ire by being late."

Byakuya paused for a moment, considering.

"What?" Vogel asked, frowning, "Something wrong?"

"To some extent," Byakuya admitted, "You know that those men who tried to assault me before were involved in causing the damage that got me beaten, do you not?"

"Yeah, I figured," the bigger man agreed, "I've already dealt with them. They won't be wrecking your work anymore. They know if Nacht gets wind of something like that, he might just get mad and kill them…if not doing something worse. Go on. Just, stay outta trouble, all right?"

"I will attempt to do so," Byakuya said, turning away, "But it seems that here, trouble has a way of finding me."

Vogel gave a little chuckle, turning the other direction and starting down the hallway. He was nearly to the common lounge when a young messenger appeared suddenly and ran towards him.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"It's Kaiser Nacht, sir!" the young man exclaimed, "He was with a patrol that was scouting, spying on the shinigamis. He was injured by one of them…a barbarian man, a taichou! The healers have him stabilized at the outpost, but they need staff to take care of things until he can return."

"Got it," Vogel answered, "I'll have a team ready in an hour."

He glanced for a moment in the direction that Byakuya had gone, then hurried off to begin the preparations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya held his umbrella over his head as he proceeded slowly through the gardens, carefully inspecting each flower patch, every inch of green hedge and all of the meticulously managed growth of grass and groomed trail. Finding that all was in place and that he wasn't expected back in the compound for some time, he retraced his steps more slowly, letting his mind wander back to the lovely gardens at his own home.

 _I am sure the gardens were destroyed in the war. There was devastating damage done to all of the noble homes in the fighting, and in the searches the quincies conducted to try to kill more of us. I wonder if anything is left…if anything survived._

Melancholy swelled in his chest and made the feeling of nagging sickness intensify.

 _I need to focus on what has to be done. There is no time for emotional reaction. I have used the techniques I was taught to ease the weight on my heart at being used sexually like I was. Still, even the one who taught me those techniques said that if victimized, I should expect my emotions to flare. When that happens, I was told, I should breathe slowly and either allow myself to be comforted by someone I trust, or still breathe slowly, but engage in careful thought direction that replaces my negative memories with more calming thoughts…thoughts of things that touch the senses…scents connected with good memories, touches that are pleasant to remember. These things will ground me and…"_

"Byakuya?"

The noble sucked in a surprised breath and turned to find Ichigo, dressed in a lovely, burgundy colored yukata and carrying an umbrella.

"You shouldn't use my name here," he said quickly, his hand coming up to touch his breast, just over his pounding heart, "It's not safe."

He looked around and frowned.

"Where are your guards?" he asked curiously.

Ichigo smiled.

"Nacht was out surveying and got himself hurt. Unfortunately, he's still alive, but he won't be back for a few days. Anyway, the guards here know I can't get away. I've got a tracker on me. They know I'm in the gardens, and I guess at least some of them feel sorry for me. I have to be back in a half hour, but we can talk for awhile, right?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath, calming slightly.

"Very well."

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked, giving him a closer look, "When I got here, you didn't answer the first time I said your name…and you were just staring at the roses."

"I was not seeing them," Byakuya confessed, "I was just…thinking."

"Well, it seems like you weren't thinking of anything good. Did something happen? Nacht didn't…?"

"Thankfully, no," Byakuya assured him, "I was told I would be expected to go to him tonight, but his injury means that I will earn a short reprieve, for which I am enormously grateful."

"He was going to sleep with you tonight?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "I guess I should have suspected. He hates seeing me like this…with this bump from the baby. It only reminds him he's not the father. Not that I want him to like me or anything, but I just can't understand anyone being like he is."

"Perhaps if it was his baby, he would not be so annoyed," Byakuya suggested, moving closer as Ichigo smiled and turned so that he could lay a warm hand on Ichigo's belly, "I know that there is nothing more beautiful to me than seeing you filled with our progeny. It is what consoles me when I begin to feel overwhelmed."

"Well, I don't think Nacht would care that much more if it was his baby. He just doesn't like how it looks to people around us. He wants to show me off to everyone, but he doesn't feel anything."

Byakuya gave him a tentative smile.

"You once accused me of that," he remembered.

"I was stupid for thinking like that, even for a minute," Ichigo said, dropping his umbrella and curling into Byakuya's arms.

Byakuya nudged him into the bushes and invaded his mouth hungrily.

"I was stupid for acting like it, even for a minute," he managed, between kisses, one hand caressing the more prominent bump on Ichigo's abdomen and the other sliding down his back and pulling him closer.

"I want so much to go home," Ichigo said sadly, "I keep thinking about being in the house I grew up in…with my sisters and my dad. I know that, even when we go back, things will be different because Central 46 knows about my dad now. I wonder if they caught him. I hope he and Karin and Yuzu are all right."

"I am sure that Kisuske's first act will be to protect them," Byakuya assured him.

"You must wonder what happened to your home…to everyone there."

"I was informed that Tetsuya was able to evacuate the manor. And whatever state it is in, we can certainly rebuild it when we are home."

Byakuya let out a sigh and hugged Ichigo more tightly.

"I am worried about what will happen while I am missing. I am sure that the elders will have recalled Tetsuya to give a report upon what happened to me. I hope he is wise enough not to leave Karakura Town. I think he will be, but…"

"But what?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Tetsuya saved them. They owe their lives to him. Why shouldn't he go back?"

Byakuya's eyes closed for a long moment, then opened and refocused on Ichigo's.

"There are…certain powerful members of the family who could use this to seize power. Those family members look down on Tetsuya because of his peasant mother."

"Assholes," Ichigo huffed softly, nipping at Byakuya's soft lips, "They don't have the guts to do anything while you're looking, but the second you turn your back…"

"Tetsuya is intelligent and will know to expect these things, but knowing about them and escaping them are two different things."

A look of torment flickered in Byakuya's dark eyes, then quickly disappeared as he brought himself under control. But Ichigo had seen, and he smiled sadly and touched his lover's face gently, making Byakuya look up at him.

"Tetsuya will be okay," Ichigo assured him.

"How do you know?"

"I told you that I remember more now," Ichigo said, smiling and kissing Byakuya tenderly, "And what I remember is that you trained Tetsuya yourself. You taught him everything that you know. He's not going to walk into their trap and he's smart enough to keep himself safe. He has to do that if he wants to find you. And the thing I remember most about Tetsuya is that he is obsessed with protecting you. He's not going to let up for a second until we're safe at home."

"You say that as though you really believe we will escape," Byakuya said solemnly, "Ichigo, I do not know how…"

"I get it," Ichigo said, stopping him with a more amorous kiss and pressing closer, nudging him up against a drenched sakura tree, "You're scared."

"I am not…"

"You are," Ichigo insisted, pulling at the tie at Byakuya's waist and smiling more warmly at receiving no resistance, "I'm terrified too. I don't know how we'll escape. I just feel like we will. You and I will never quit trying to get out of here, and our families will never give up trying to find us. If no one gives up, we're going to find a way."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly in reaction and his hands moved to help Ichigo's, moving their clothing out of the way, but not disrobing.

"You are right," he whispered, closing his eyes and sucking in a surprised breath at how good it felt to be touched by his ginger-haired lover.

 _Maybe it is not recommended for one like me, who has been recently sexually assaulted to engage in intercourse so soon after, maybe it is reckless to do this when we could still be caught, but all I know is that I can no longer hear those concerns over the beat of my heart. Let your heart be your guide, I was told. When you are ready, you will know._

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ichigo asked, "Nacht…"

"Forget about that monster," Byakuya said firmly, "We will make him pay for what he has done to us. Right now, I only want to feel your touches, and I want you inside me. That is the only way I know how to make all of this disappear so that I can catch my breath."

"I think we both need it," Ichigo agreed, breathing in deeply as Byakuya's touch seemed to revive him.

He kissed the dark haired man fiercely, not noticing that the umbrella had long ago slipped from Byakuya's hand and they were soaked to the skin in rain.

"But are you sure you want me to do that? I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already have been."

"You will not hurt me," Byakuya assured him, "I trust you with my life. I trust you with everything."

Their words disappeared into a storm of hard, plunging kisses and Ichigo's wet fingers managed a hasty preparation before he shifted his body and entered the other man in short, careful thrusts. Byakuya's fingers clenched the fine material of Ichigo's opened yukata and he found himself grateful that the ginger-haired man's plundering mouth devoured the lurid moans that were escaping him as he was taken. The two writhed wildly against each other as the rain poured down harder and thunder roared around them. Byakuya gasped at how good it felt to be held so crushingly and to feel the powerful connection that raged between them. White fire exploded behind his eyes as their pleasure peaked and Ichigo's hot release filled him inside. Their shaking legs gave way, and the two slid onto their knees with Byakuya landing, spread-legged and panting on Ichigo's lap. They kept their bodies joined, kissing more gently until Ichigo realized that his time for walking had expired, and he carefully withdrew, offering Byakuya a final, lingering kiss.

"I love you," Ichigo said, picking up his discarded umbrella, "Be careful, okay?"

" _You_ be careful," Byakuya answered, repressing a smile, "and…I love you too."

He tried not to watch as the ginger-haired man exited the foliage and walked quietly back along the trail. He set his clothing back in place, but remained on his knees in the falling rain until well after he should have returned to the servant's quarters. He wondered at Vogel not sending someone to collect him, then overheard mention of the man having been sent to assist the Kaiser. He slipped back into his room and grabbed a towel, then walked down to the bathing room. Being dinnertime, it stood empty, except for him as he regretfully washed away all signs of his and Ichigo's lovemaking.

 _I still feel him inside, where the pain was most vibrant. I cannot feel anything but his love right now. I needed this._

 _I don't know how long it will be or how much more we will suffer before we can finally go home._


	14. Glass Walls

**Chapter 14: Glass Walls**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Okay, lots of thanks to go out! My gratitude to WingedTempest90 and PrivateCaller (Here you go!), Aizenfan6969 (Now that I'm back on track, the updates will be quicker. :) Thanks for your patience!), Picklez80 (More is on the way!), ShariBerry89 (You are so very welcome!), TMP3475 (There was definitely posturing going on between Ryuuken and Shunsui, kind of with Shunsui hinting "I could shatter the barrier, but I'm just gonna let this slide because I like you. Just have to look like I'm doing my job." Ryuuken was bluffing a little, but more because he sensed that Shunsui didn't really want to catch them. That was fun to write! Ah, Kaiser Nacht has a few more nasty surprises coming...), Yukino76 (You are most welcome!), Tomyallen (Oh, there is something coming that the two captured lovebirds won't expect. I'm biting my nails writing it! More will be along soon.), Tiffany91 (There is so much going on with the lovers, the Kaiser and the servants. It's a powder keg and someone's about to light a match...), and MickeyM399 (Thank you so much! You're very sweet.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"You have a good appetite this morning, _Edle Necht_ Ichigo," Verril commented as he watched the ginger-haired man devour the food set in front of him, "Your walk must have done you some good."

"Yeah, the weather's nice," Ichigo managed between large bites, "I like the rain. And Mandel helped me shower and gave me a back massage after. I feel a lot better."

"I am glad," the healer said approvingly, "Now, I want you to finish as much of that food as you can, then be sure to take another little walk this evening. You and the baby are both doing very well. The baby's reiatsu is maturing quickly. Just continue to eat, exercise and rest well."

"No problem," Ichigo said good naturedly.

He finished his meal, then curled around the pillows and drifted off to sleep. He woke an hour later, smiling as Mandel entered the room and helped him freshen his clothing. He left the palace and walked out into the gardens, admiring the cloudy sky and still dripping trees.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo," Byakuya greeted him, stepping out from amongst the trees.

"Hey," Ichigo acknowledged him.

"Would you like to see the new section of plum trees?" the noble offered.

"Sure. Let's go."

The two walked along the trail together, careful to maintain a proper distance.

"I found the information," Ichigo informed Byakuya, "There was a guy who came in to repair some sensors in the suite. I got him talking, then said how amazing I thought the sun gate was. He said it was amazing for old technology and I was able to get out of him that anyone given a key can use it, but that Nacht had the keys here altered so that all of them route incoming people to guarded areas, so they will be met and screened. To go out from the palace, you need a code. There's a military one, a servant class one and a royal one. I don't know what they are, but I'll bet your boss, Vogel, does. Do you think you can coax him into telling you?"

"I do not know," Byakuya said doubtfully, "I will have to see about that. But did you figure out a way to get your hands on a sun gate key?"

Ichigo nodded, pausing to sniff a rain dripped rose.

"Yeah. Vogel hands out the servant's keys. He knows where they are. Nacht is the only one who has a royal key right now. And Commander Brandt hands out the military ones."

Byakuya nodded approvingly.

"Very well. I am going to work on getting closer to Vogel and try to find out how I can obtain a servant's code and key. You just continue to take care of yourself. I will make contact with you as soon as I have made progress with Vogel. We must be cautious now. Once we have what we need, we have to make our escape quickly. And once we make our move, there is no going back. We are going to have to be successful on our first attempt, because, given Nacht's tendencies, I would say that if he catches us before we are out of the shadows, we may never see the lights of the Seireitei again."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya's face lit and he smiled as the door to his and Kisuke's bedroom started to open and he sat up, letting his yukata fall carelessly open. A moment later, it registered that the person entering the room was not his husband, but instead his cousin and personal attendant. Koji smiled sympathetically at the way his master's face fell slightly and he covered himself more properly.

"Sorry, Koji," Tetsuya apologized, "I was just…hopeful it was Kisuke."

"You don't have to apologize, Tetsuya-san," Koji chuckled good-naturedly, moving to the closet to prepare Tetsuya's clothing, "It's clear to me that you and Urahara-san love each other very much, and I know he has been terribly busy with his lab work and with trying to get information about Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama."

"I want to find them as much as he does," Tetsuya sighed, falling back against the pillows and sliding a hand down to rub the little bump on his belly, "I'm so worried about what could have happened to Byakuya-sama. He hadn't even returned to us from the war when all of this happened. And now, we have no idea what is happening to him…or if he is even still alive."

"Come now, you know Byakuya-sama is strong and smart," Koji said bracingly, "And being in enemy territory, he would be careful to remain hidden."

"He dropped into the quincy palace and must have been immediately captured," Tetsuya mused worriedly, "I know that Ishida-san's arrow gave him quincy abilities, but who knows what exactly happened next."

"Well, if they had caught him and recognized him, don't you think that their leader would have made a big deal about it?" Koji argued gently, "There would be some kind of contact with Central 46 or the noble families."

Tetsuya nodded grudgingly.

"I know you're right," he sighed, shaking his head, "I just hate that there is nothing any of us can really do. Kisuke hides it, because I think he doesn't want to upset me, but I can feel he is frustrated at his lack of progress in finding a way into the shadows."

"We're all frustrated," Koji agreed, "but we need to have faith in Urahara-san and in our leader."

"In Ichigo-sama also," Tetsuya added.

"Yes, we know he has never failed us. They will come home safely, Tetsuya-san.

Tetsuya held back his objections and forced a little nod of agreement. He started to speak, then stopped as the door opened again. His eyes brightened instantly at the sight of his husband, and he flash stepped into Kisuke's embrace, offering him a long, warm kiss of greeting.

"Sorry," the shopkeeper apologized, returning Tetsuya's kisses as Koji smiled quietly and turned his attention back to his work, "I know I've left you alone a lot."

"You are trying to help my cousin and Ichigo," Tetsuya said bracingly, "You don't have to apologize. I wish there was something I could do to help. Have you discovered anything new?"

"Fraid not," Kisuke sighed, "but I've got some leads that are being explored right now. Uryu is out doing some recon with Chad, and Tessai is running some studies that should be helpful. There's nothing more I can do right now and I wanted to make sure you're eating well and not worrying too much."

"I just woke up," Tetsuya laughed, rubbing his belly affectionately, "I was going to dress and get something to eat."

"Forget dressing," Kisuke said, capturing the loose ends of Tetsuya's yukata and tying them in place, then taking his husband's hand, "You're coming with me."

"Oh?"

"Yup. I'm gonna make up for neglecting you for so long by cooking up something really tasty."

Tetsuya smiled at Koji over a slender shoulder.

"I think I won't be needing to dress," he said in an amused tone.

"I'll have him back in a little while, and I'm pretty sure a massage will do him some good."

"Oh, you two are really spoiling me too much," Tetsuya objected, "I'm barely lifting a finger except to walk in the gardens for exercise and people are waiting on me hand and foot."

"Well, that's what you get for making me the happiest man in the three worlds," Kisuke snickered.

The two entered the hallway, and instantly, the amusement went out of Kisuke's eyes. He stiffened and pushed Tetsuya behind him. Ahead of the two, Soi Fon stood alongside a man with black hair and blacker eyes, whose very presence made Tetsuya suck in a shocked breath and scowl.

"Orochi, why are you here?" he demanded, "You have no right to enter Kisuke's shop uninvited!"

"And I see you brought ol' Soi Fon," Kisuke said in a strangely collected tone, "What brings the two of you? You know, Tetsuya and I were about to eat. Maybe you should come back later. He needs to eat on a schedule, given he's having my baby."

Tetsuya felt a chill run down his spine at the hateful look his cousin gave both of them in reply.

"Tetsuya is in breach of family law, and he is also wanted for questioning by Central 46," Orochi answered icily, "He will need to come with us now."

"Tetsuya's not leaving my side," Kisuke said sternly, "It's not gonna happen."

"Don't worry," Soi Fon said sarcastically, "You're being summoned for questioning too."

"Oh?" Kisuke inquired, tilting his head and smirking, "What for? Trying to find your lost taicho? Trying to get Ichigo home safe?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is wanted for the lure and abduction of Kuchiki Byakuya," Soi Fon announced, drawing her weapon, "Tetsuya is a material witness, who may have information about the abduction."

"Tetsuya wasn't with Byakuya at the time he disappeared," Kisuke informed her, "He was here recovering from an injury."

"And what do you want from my husband?" Tetsuya demanded, "Kisuke has only been trying to help us find Ichigo-sama and Byakuya-sama."

"Maybe that's what you think he's doing," Soi Fon asserted, stepping forward aggressively.

She came to a stop, her eyes narrowing as Kisuke's blade suddenly appeared in his hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get any closer," Kisuke said, edging in front of Tetsuya protectively.

"You're coming in one way or the other!" Soi Fon exclaimed, "We have information that you have been working with the deserter and traitor, Shiba Isshin, spying on us and giving the quincies information!"

"There is no way that Urahara Kisuke would ever betray all of us!" Tetsuya answered heatedly, his weapon appearing in his hand and his blue eyes lighting with anger.

"They didn't think that Aizen would betray us either," Soi Fon said skeptically, "but he did. We have a mountain of evidence showing that Isshin deserted so that he could marry a quincy. We know that you knew all about it, Kisuke. You helped them! And you never reported that you had sighted him. You broke about a hundred laws. You are coming with me and you are going to spend the rest of your life in the Maggot's Nest, once Central 46 is done with you!"

Soi Fon stiffened and raised a handful of throwing knives as Tetsuya's waterforms began to appear and surround the shopkeeper and him. To her surprise, Orochi laid a restraining hand on her arm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Tetsuya must not be harmed," Orochi insisted, "He and that baby in his belly belong to the Kuchiki clan. You can do what you want with Urahara. Kill him, please. But, Tetsuya is to be turned directly over to me."

"Over my dead body, he'll go to you!" Kisuke hissed, disappearing with Tetsuya into the sea of waterforms.

Tetsuya felt his husband's hand take his, and the two escaped into one of the bedrooms as they heard Koji and Torio arrive in the hallway to confront the taicho and clansman.

"They're probably watching the exits," Kisuke said anxiously, "Send decoys out every window and door. They can't get'em all. And we'll go out through the underground training room."

"But…what about Koji and Torio?" Tetsuya objected as the two ran through an interior doorway, then dropped down into the training area.

Shouts and the sound of running feet sent them racing into an opening senkaimon.

"Don't let them get away!" Soi Fon cried, flash stepping after them.

"Kisuke, my cousins!" Tetsuya objected.

"Tessai will protect them," Kiuske assured him, "They'll be fine. They're not the ones the authorities are after. We are. We need to get somewhere safe and regroup. We also need to find out if Isshin is all right. Sounds like he's in trouble, or about to be."

Tetsuya made a sound of relief as the sound of hoofbeats echoed in the dark corridor and Arashi neighed urgently. The two men flew onto the stallion's back and easily outdistance the pursuit. As soon as the danger had passed, Tetsuya slowed his mount and looked over his shoulder questioningly.

"Where are we going now?" Tetsuya asked.

"A safe house," Kisuke answered, "As soon as you're safe, I'll make contact with the others and get them here."

"You're not going back by yourself!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"I'll leave Arashi to protect you," Kiuske persisted, "Tetsuya, I can't let anything happen to you and our baby. I am asking you to stay in the safe house and let Arashi protect you. Please, don't take any chances with these people. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you now."

Tetsuya went silent, focusing his sad eyes downward as Arashi carried them out of the precipice world and to a small cottage in a nearby rural community. He wordlessly dismounted and headed towards the cottage door, stealing only a small glance over his shoulder as his husband's voice sounded again.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya," he apologized, "You know I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to."

"I know," Tetsuya answered softly, keeping his back turned, "Come back safely. We will wait for you here."

Tetsuya took another step towards the cottage door, but was stopped short as a flash step sounded and Kisuke's arms wrapped around him from behind. Warm lips brushed gently against the side of his throat and his husband's voice rumbled softly in his ear.

"I love you. I promise I won't take any chances either. I'll do what I have to do, and then I'll come back for you."

"I wasn't doubting you," Tetsuya assured him.

"I know it's hell, standing back and letting everyone else do the fighting, but by doing that, you're protecting our family. We both went through hell to get here, Tetsuya. We're not gonna lose the heaven that our pain and our struggles have bought us."

The words resonated in Tetsuya's mind, bolstering him. He nodded and returned his husband's kisses passionately.

"Go," he said in a more collected tone, "Don't worry about us."

Kisuke smiled down at him and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Now, you know I'm always gonna worry about you. That's what I do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nacht looked up from the comfortable bed he laid in, as the door to his healing chamber opened and Vogel entered, carrying several files.

"Ah, Vogel. I was expecting you would arrive soon. You got here quickly."

"I brought the requested staff and everything you listed," Vogel reported.

"And how is Ichigo doing?" the Kaiser asked.

"He is in good health. Verril said that he and the baby are doing fine."

"Hmm," Nacht mumbled, accepting the files the other man provided and looking them over as the two continued to converse, "Did you get the healer's report back on the tests we ran on Tomas?"

"Uh-huh," Vogel confirmed, his frown deepening, "And it's like you suspected. While he is definitely a quincy, he carries no Ishida blood."

"He was lying about who he is," Nacht mused.

"But, he does carry a significant amount of Ishida reiatsu that radiates inside his body."

Nacht's eyes narrowed.

"A spy?" he mused, "But they must have known that I would be suspicious with him just dropping into the palace like he did. It seems like a suicide mission. Was it desperation? And…exactly who is Tomas, really?"

He flipped over to a file labeled _Kuchiki Byakuya_ and opened it, letting his eye fall on the image of the handsome clan leader and taicho. A slow smile crept onto his lips.

"I have you now, don't I?" he purred softly.

"Sir?" Vogel inquired.

The Kaiser bit his lip gently, considering, then took a breath and met Vogel's curious eyes.

"Go back to the palace," Nacht directed him, "I want you to stay close to Tomas. Continue to look out for him. And…I want you to train him to use his quincy powers."

"You…want me to train a guy who may be an enemy?" Vogel asked, looking confused.

"Yes," Nacht answered, his eyes gleaming wickedly, "I have something special in mind for him."


	15. The Honey Trap

**Chapter 15: The Honey Trap**

 **(Just a warning that some of this chapter may be disturbing to sensitive people, not with anything graphic, but with Nacht's cruelty as he tries to punish Ichigo and Byakuya for Byakuya masquerading as Tomas. It gets a little intense, so...just wanted to let readers know. I've had about a million requests for this, so I will be updating again very soon. Love to all, Spunky)**

Byakuya worked quietly, kneeling in the grass in front of a row of budding flowers and pulling out weeds, while feeling the occasional touches of Ichigo's golden brown eyes that looked down from the balcony above him. He longed to coax his pregnant lover down to meet with him.

 _But Nacht is due to return any time now. I dare not anger him, now that we are getting close to stealing a sun gate key and escaping._

He sensed Vogel approaching and looked up quietly as the other man stopped beside him, looking down at the flowers.

"That looks good, Tomas. I've been around the grounds and I can see you've been real busy since I left. It's time to take a break, and I need to talk to you."

Byakuya nodded and started to gather his pruning tools.

"Let Ancel get them," Vogel instructed him, "C'mon, we'll walk and talk."

Vogel led him out, onto one of the walking paths, and Byakuya noticed the man looking around every so often as they strolled together.

"Look, I shouldn't tell you anything. If Nacht finds out I did, the guy will kill me."

"But, you feel a need to tell me anyway," Byakuya said, glancing at him out of the corner of one eye, "To take such a chance, you must have something at stake."

"Yeah," Vogel said in a low, rough tone, "This stays between you and me. You don't tell anybody, not even your lover, Ichigo."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You didn't think I wouldn't know, did you?" Vogel said, lowering his voice and looking around again, "I've had my suspicions for awhile, then when Nacht ordered me to bring him some files, I saw yours."

Byakuya caught his breath sharply and stiffened.

"Does _he_ know? Does Nacht know who I am?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah," Vogel confirmed, "he knows. He ordered me to watch you. He said he wants me to train you to use your quincy powers. He didn't say why, just that he had special plans for you."

"And why are telling me all of this?" Byakuya asked warily.

"Because, _Kuchiki Byakuya_ , it's like you said. I have something at stake. I'm trying to protect someone."

He laid a hand on Byakuya's arm, stopping him and pulling him into the bushes.

"Look, here's how it is. Nacht has been around awhile. Before, when Ywach was in charge, he had a powerful position and he was careful not to let Ywach know how much he hated him. Nacht was just dominating and evil as he is now. I think Ywach liked that about him. Anyway, I had a partner, a pretty lover who gave me a kid. Nacht saw my lover and wanted him, so he just took him."

Vogel paused for a moment and his voice took on a bitter edge.

"I wanted to rescue him, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I hatched a plan and we got out of the building, but we were caught before we could complete our escape. The bastard raped him in front of me and killed him, then and there. He had me arrested and he took our kid. He said he's leave our kid alive, but that I'd never see him again. He's got me by the balls. I don't even know if our kid is really still alive. He'd be a toddler by now."

"And…you want me to…?" Byakuya prompted him.

"Here's the deal," Vogel said sternly, "You stay where you are and you train your quincy abilities with me."

"But, he could kill me at any moment!" Byakuya objected, "He could kill Ichigo!"

"He's not gonna kill Ichigo. Ichigo is too valuable to him. And he said he had plans for you. Those plans seem to involve you using quincy powers. So…I help you learn. I lie to Nacht about your progress, so he'll keep up the game. And you…you are gonna use Ichigo to help me figure out where my son is! Even if the answer is that my kid is dead, I'll help you if you help me. I'll give you a sun key and we'll get the fuck out of here together. What do you say… _Byakuya_?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo watched curiously from the balcony as Vogel approached Byakuya, then led him into the gardens.

 _What's that about?_

 _Their faces looked serious._

"Ichigo," Nacht said suddenly, startling the ginger-haired man as he stepped out of the bedroom, onto the balcony.

"I heard you were hurt," Ichigo said, feigning concern, "I didn't know when you'd be back."

"You aren't saying that you missed me?" the Kaiser asked, smirking, "I'd have to wonder what you were up to."

"I'm not up to anything," Ichigo said solemnly, "I'm just…cooperating because I want to keep my baby safe. I expect you know that."

"Yes," Nacht said, tilting his head to the side curiously, "You look about ready to have that child."

"I feel about ready," Ichigo laughed anxiously.

"It will be good once the baby is born," Nacht continued, pressing up against Ichigo's back and wrapping possessive arms around him, "Then, I can seed you with my heirs, as I've been so patiently waiting to do, ne?"

Ichigo quivered under the Kaiser's restrictive hands.

"What's wrong?" Nacht asked, watching him closely, "You aren't looking forward to serving your leader, Ichigo? Remember, you hold a coveted position in the regime. Your blood is like gold to us."

"Yeah, I get it," Ichigo said, turning his head away, "I get that my only value to you is to making you look good in front of the noble lords and giving you kids. You've made that clear."

"Good," Nacht said sedately, "Now, I need to lie down and I'll want a thorough massage. If you don't feel up to it, I can have Tomas come and take care of me. He has very comforting hands."

Ichigo looked away again to hide the disgusted look on his face.

"I'll take care of it," he said, turning towards the bed.

Nacht smiled to himself and cleared his throat.

"Mandel?" he called.

The door opened and the servant poked his head inside.

"Sir?"

"Will you locate Tomas for me? Bring him to my room."

"I said I'd take care of you," Ichigo objected.

He made a sharp gasp of pain as Nacht struck him hard across the face.

"You've gotten defiant in my absence," he growled warningly, "Be careful, Ichigo."

Ichigo swallowed the anger that welled up in his chest and clenched his jaw.

"Sorry," he said stiffly, lowering his eyes submissively.

"That is better," Nacht said, rubbing his fingers against the red marking on the younger man's cheek, "Just remember your place, Ichigo. Never forget it and you will not have to face my unpleasant side."

 _Does this son of a bitch even have a pleasant side?_ Ichigo wondered.

Nacht climbed onto the bed and sat back against the pillows.

"Remove my shoes," Nacht directed him.

Ichigo complied quietly and set the shoes on the floor.

"My socks as well."

Ichigo removed his socks, one, then the other, folding them carefully and setting them aside.

Nacht gave him a meaningful look.

"Lick my toes."

Ichigo stared for a moment, but stopped short of speaking.

 _Damn it! His feet are disgusting. He hasn't bathed today. Ugh…_

"Ichigo," the Kaiser said sharply.

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo answered, his lips tightening and his face grimacing as he lowered himself.

The sour scent of the man's dusty feet turned his stomach, and he tried holding his breath as he moved in to complete his task. To his relief, the door opened and Byakuya stepped into the room.

"Ah, Tomas," the Kaiser greeted him, reaching down and opening his clothing, "I was injured in a skirmish the other day and badly need a massage."

"Of course, sir," Byakuya said calmly, glancing for a moment at Ichigo.

Nacht's lips curled slightly and his spread his thighs.

"My thigh muscles are tight from all of the walking," he said, smirking, "Just give them a rubdown…while you pleasure me."

He glanced down to where Ichigo still knelt on the end of the bed.

"Continue," he said curtly.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a warning glance as he lowered himself obediently between Nacht's thighs, extending his hands to caress the Kaiser's inner thighs as his frowning mouth attended to the man's nether region. Barely able to stomach his task, Ichigo tried again to attend to one bare foot, but the unpleasant scent struck his senses, making him sit back, holding his stomach and panting as nausea swept over him.

"Is something wrong?" Nacht asked coldly, "I gave you an order."

"I…I don't feel well. I'm really sorry!" Ichigo panted anxiously, "Don't be mad. I'll…I'll try…"

"Just sit over there," Nacht said brusquely.

Shuddering, Ichigo climbed off the bed and went to sit on the nearby recliner. A harder shiver went through him at the look Nacht continued to give him.

"Ichigo, while Tomas attend to me, I want you to watch us and pleasure yourself."

"What?" Ichigo managed in a shocked tone.

"You heard me. Pleasure yourself. I want to watch you."

Given no choice, Ichigo clenched his teeth and opened his yukata. Nacht's hand reached to the side of the bed and he touched a concealed button, turning on a hidden camera. He looked down at Byakuya and smiled, running his fingers through the noble's silken hair and taking hold.

"Lovely, Tomas," he complimented the raven-haired man, dragging him up and pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss, "Ichigo, you should pay attention. Tomas is very good at this."

He turned Byakuya to face Ichigo, then pushed him down, onto his stomach. Byakuya's face registered a moment of distress, but he swiftly recovered himself. He held still, clenching at the bedding as Nacht began to enter him without preparation. He smiled in satisfaction at the flare of dark emotion that registered in Ichigo's eyes as Byakuya made a choked sound of pain.

"You're hurting him," Ichigo whispered, his hand stopping and his heart pounding.

"I know," Nacht said in a nonchalant tone, "I enjoy pain with pleasure. You know that, Ichigo. Please continue."

With an effort, Ichigo made his hand move again. He tried not to watch as Nacht sank his fingers into Byakuya' hair again and dragged his head back, biting at his shoulder and putting his beautiful, tormented face on display for Ichigo. Unbidden tears filled the ginger-haired man's eyes as he stroked himself and tried not to see the man he loved being taken by his captor. Within moments, he was overwhelmed. He burst from the chair and ran into the bathroom, where he fell to his knees retching. Nacht gave no sign that he had noticed, only continuing his efforts until pleasure overwhelmed him and his body stiffened and shuddered in release.

He sat back, groaning with contentment, then nodded in Byakuya's direction.

"You may go now, Tomas."

Byakuya climbed onto unsteady legs and tied his clothing back in place. He started towards the door, then stopped and looked back at Nacht, who had moved to recline once more against the pillows.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Nacht answered, giving him a curious look.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

The question made the Kaiser blink in surprise.

"What was that? Do I want to kill Ichigo? No, of course not. He is very valuable to me."

Byakuya nodded cautiously.

"Did you not see how he was looking at you?" the raven-haired man continued, "You have not just shattered that young man's spirit and broken his will, you have brought him to a dangerous mental state. If you are not careful, he will take his own life. You would not want that, would you?"

"No," Nacht replied, studying Byakuya's comely face closely, "That is a very astute observation, Tomas. You really think that I am pushing Ichigo too far?"

"Not that I think you value my opinion, but yes, I do."

Nacht climbed out of the bed and approached Byakuya, locking eyes with the noble and purposely leaving his clothing open.

"Very well," he said quietly, "Then, if you think he will be too disturbed to see more, we will go to another room for the night. Come, Tomas."

Byakuya glanced at the open bathroom door for a moment, then silently moved to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya heard a little sound outside the cottage and stiffened for a moment, reaching out in his mind for Arashi's consciousness.

 _Arashi? I heard something._

He put a hand on the round bump on his belly, caressing gently as he waited for the stallion's reply.

 _It's all right_ , Arashi sent reassuringly, _They are here._

With a sigh of relief, Tetusya ran to the door and threw it open. The smile on his lips died as he spotted his husband leaning heavily against Shiba Isshin and bleeding from what looked to be a slash to his side.

"Sorry, honey," Kisuke managed, half laughing and half panting the words, "I got into trouble on the way back."

Isshin helped the injured shopkeeper inside, as Ryuuken, Uryu and the two Kuchiki attendants followed.

"Where is Tessai? The children?" Tetsuya asked worriedly.

"They're fine," Isshin assured them, "They are just sending our pursuers on a wild goose chase. We don't want'em to find us here."

Tetsuya nodded and assisted as Isshin laid Kisuke down on the nearby sofa. He leaned over his husband, peeling back the man's clothing and exposing the long, bleeding wound. Koji joined Tetsuya at the shopkeeper's side and began an infusion of healing power in the damaged area.

"What happened?" Tetsuya inquired, "I thought you were going to be careful?"

"I was careful," Kisuke chuckled, "But your wicked cousin is a crafty little snake. He and Soi fon managed to figure out I was gonna probably go and find Isshin and they attacked us as we were leaving the Ishida estate."

"We got some good licks in," Isshin said, smirking, "Especially your husband. I thought Orochi was going to shit himself trying to get to us when Kisuke teased him about…"

"Hey," the shopkeeper grunted, "Never mind that stuff."

Tetsuya frowned.

"What did you say to him?" he asked disapprovingly, "Should I be offended?"

"Wha…offended? No!" Kisuke snapped, glaring at Isshin, "I just said that he must really regret being such a cold bastard, seeing as how it made it easy for even a lowly peasant like me to steal your beautiful…erm… _heart_ away."

"My heart?" Tetsuya repeated skeptically, "Kisuke!"

"Sorry," the shopkeeper laughed, wincing as a pain flashed in his side.

"It serves you right!" Tetsuya said indignantly, "You shouldn't be waving me in front of him like…like some kind of prize! I don't mind of it makes him angry, but it makes me feel…like a _thing_!"

He paused, biting at his lip gently as a look of honest remorse overtook Kisuke's face.

"Sorry," he said genuinely, "You know damned well that I don't think of you like a thing. You're the most beautiful person in my life. I thank kami every time I wake up next to you."

"Listen to him, trying to get back in his hubby's good graces," Isshin snickered.

"Stop," Ryuuken scolded him, "You've caused enough trouble."

"It's fine. Look," Isshin chuckled, indicating where Kisuke and Tetsuya were in the middle of a long, affectionate kiss, "Now, how about we do the same?"

"Preferably _not_ in front of me," Uryu added dryly, rolling his eyes.

"I am going out to take first watch," Ryuuken said stiffly.

"I'll go with you," Isshin offered.

"The idea is to watch for intruders, not to ogle me and try to fluster me for hours."

"All right, we can do that when you get back," Isshin teased him.

"Ridiculous!" the white-haired quincy snapped, disappearing in a swift hirenyaku step.


	16. Undercovers

**Chapter 16: Undercovers**

 **(A very Merry Christmas to all! Love to all Bleach fans and hope for the revival of the Bleach anime when the new movie makes its launch in the new year!)**

A garbled male voice sounded in Byakuya's throbbing head and he sucked in a painful breath and forced his eyes to open. He gasped at the shock of light that blinded him and squinted until the pain receded enough to blink and clear his vision. A cup of warm tea that tasted mildly narcotic was brought to his lips and he sipped at it without hesitation.

"That's better," said a voice he recognized as the old quincy healer's, "Let Vogel take care of you for a bit. Kaiser Nacht was very rough with you last night."

"I do not remember anything," Byakuya whispered, blinking in confusion, "Nothing after he led me…"

He looked around the room he was in and groaned discontentedly at finding it was, indeed, the room he had shared with the quincy Kaiser.

"We wanted to move you," Vogel said in a concerned tone, "but you were really fucked up. It took hours to heal you."

"You're going to be sore for a day or two."

"A day or two," Vogel hissed softly, "You heard what he said, old man! Tomas can't take much more of that, and you heard Nacht."

"Yes," the old healer sighed, "I heard."

"What did you hear?" Byakuya asked, an edge of anxiety in his voice.

"He wants you back tonight," Vogel said, shaking his head, "I don't know how he expects you to be trained, when he's…"

"I will be fine," Byakuya said, sitting up.

He paused, reeling as his head spun for a moment.

"Yeah, you look all ready to go and expend a bunch of power," Vogel said sarcastically.

"Help me up," Byakuya insisted, "I am not delicate. And I have to train."

Vogel glanced at the healer and made a little motion towards the door. The healer's frown deepened, but he turned and left the room. Vogel waited until he was sure they were alone, then he leaned over Byakuya, pretending to adjust the covers.

"Don't talk in here," he warned the noble, "It isn't safe."

Byakuya nodded barely perceptibly and let the other man help him to his feet. He leaned against the quincy for support as they made their way out of the room and down to the servants' quarters.

"I don't know how you plan to do any training," Vogel said under his breath, "He really messed you up."

"He is punishing Ichigo and me," Byakuya said, matter-of-factly, "It is troubling, but I still need to train, if I want to have any chance to rescue Ichigo and get out of here."

"Great plan," Vogel sighed sarcastically.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Hmm," the quincy sighed, thinking for a moment, "Maybe. I think if we just make you look a little more weak and sickly, he'll back off and give you a little time we can use for training. I can use my powers to induce a sickly state when he's around, and when he's not, you and I can get to your training."

"I suppose there is no choice," Byakuya said, shaking his head, then immediately regretting the move as spots appeared in front of his eyes.

Vogel gave him a sympathetic look and helped him into bed, then left for a few minutes to make tea. He returned and handed the tea to Byakuya, who sipped at it, while resting quietly against the pillows.

"Have you any word on how Ichigo is doing?" Byakuya asked.

"You're looking like this and worrying about him?" Vogel mused, shaking his head, "You've got some moxie, huh?"

"Ichigo?" Byakuya inquired, more sharply.

"He's sick to his stomach all of the time, but he's fine. The baby should come at any time."

Vogel saw the weary, sad expression that rose on Byakuya's face and moved closer, taking a seat beside the bed.

"It'll be fine."

"You do not know that," Byakuya said softly, "I was hoping we would escape before the baby came. I never thought we would be in captivity for so long. And there is no safety net, once our child is born. The child and I will be expendable. Vogel, we must get out of here as soon as possible. I promise you, if you help us to escape, I will help you find your child. If you wish, you can help me free Ichigo, and I will stay behind in hiding to help you personally. Whatever you ask, I will do it. Just…help me get Ichigo to safety, now!"

Vogel shook his head firmly.

"Don't you get it? There's no way to get just one of you out. If Ichigo disappears, Nacht will torture you and wave it in front of Ichigo until he comes back for you and falls into another trap. If you and Ichigo escape, Nacht's going to be figuring I helped you escape. The only way we're leaving is together, and after I know the fate of my kid. You can't be pissed at me because you _know_ you'd be doing the same damned thing if it was your kid!"

"But, how m I supposed to find the information?" Byakuya objected, "Nacht already knows who I am. And he is thoroughly enjoying subjecting the leader of the greatest shinigami noble family to violent sexual torture. I have no way to fight this man without losing the one thing that matters to me, my family! Every move I make is watched. Again, how is it that I am supposed to help you find your child?"

"I have that covered," Vogel said, "Nacht wants you moved to house staff."

"So, I am easily available for him to abuse," Byakuya said dryly.

"It also puts you in a position to look for information."

"Need I say it again?" Byakuya snapped, "Nacht does not trust me!"

"But he knows he's got you by the balls," Vogel insisted, "He figures you'll be careful because of Ichigo."

"I am not going to endanger my husband and child…"

"You will if you want to leave here alive," Vogel said shortly.

"This is a _terrible_ plan!" Byakuya said angrily, "Even if I do manage to find something, I cannot _do_ anything. I cannot make a move without bringing everything down on Ichigo and me. We are going to be captured and we are going to be killed. I can think of no strategy that will circumvent that!"

Vogel took hold of his arm roughly, glaring into the noble's widened eyes.

"You want me to kill you now?" he hissed furiously, "I can. If might even give me some kinda pleasure, knowing I killed someone important, and a guy who killed a lot of quincies _and helped vault Nacht to leadership_!"

"Now you are angry that Ichigo killed Ywach?" Byakuya said, frowning.

"I had my lover and my kid while Ywach was alive. I've got nothing now. You tell me who's to blame? Look, I've protected you. I'm going to help you. I'm just asking you to help me. That's all this is. You find a way to do that and we're both getting outta here with what we want."

"I told you…"

"Hey," Vogel said in a softer, more urgent voice, "I thought I was talking to the leader of the greatest of the shinigami noble clans, not a damned quitter. You won't quit on Ichigo and your kid. I think you're going to find a way to get us all outta here. Now, I've got a little time. Let me start teaching you how to use your powers. You're a smart guy. You were a powerful shinigami. I'll bet you'll be a powerful quincy too."

Byakuya stiffened for a moment, but realized the futility of arguing the matter further.

"Very well," he sighed, "What do I do?"

"It's like this," Vogel explained, moving closer and taking his hand, "A shinigami uses the reiatsu that radiates in his soul. He has power that is born with him and he sharpens that power like a knife and wields it. Quincy power is different. Quincies are more like conductors. See, we don't radiate reiatsu, we gather and shape it. It's a whole different idea, but once you get it, you'll be able to protect yourself a lot better."

"That seems sensible," Byakuya said warily, watching as Vogel turned his hand, palm upward.

"You know that the three worlds are full of spirit particles, reishi. Your quincy body will instinctively gather that reishi with the application of your will. It's like your own power, but instead of drawing out of your own soul, you gather it from the spirit particles around you. Like this."

Byakuya watched carefully as Vogel gathered what looked like white light around his hands.

"I want you to practice doing this. Practice it every second you're not…"

"Spying or being abused by your leader?" Byakuya asked dryly.

"Yeah," Vogel answered, matter-of-factly, "Practice, Byakuya, and hope you're good at it. You need to become an expert real fast. You practice this and soon…"

Vogel raised his hands and formed a silvery-white quincy bow.

"You'll be able to do this. You also will probably be able to a power similar to your shinigami power. We don't use swords, but maybe as a hybrid, you'll be able to."

"Ichigo does."

"But he doesn't use his sword like a shinigami."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"He draws in spirit particles and directs them," the noble concluded, "I may be able to still access Senbonzakura's abilities by powering them with spirit particles!"

"You got it," Vogel said, nodding, "But, you aren't going to be able to do shit unless you practice."

"Do not worry," Byakuya said determinedly, "I will learn how to use this power."

Vogel gave him an odd look and withdrew a silver bracelet that bore a cross charm. He wrapped it around the noble's wrist.

"This will help you," he said quietly.

Byakuya studied the bracelet for a moment, then looked back at Vogel curiously.

"It was my lover's," he said, answering the unasked question in the noble's dark eyes, "I made it for Menz and he wore it until Nacht murdered him. Nacht gave it to me so that I wouldn't forget. I want you to wear it. I want you to use it to kill him if you can."

Byakuya gazed silently at the silver cross for several long moments.

"The idea is for us to escape with our lives," he said finally, "But I am a great believer in justice. So, if there is a way to end that man and use this in doing so, I will not hesitate."

Vogel smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke let out a pained groan as he woke to the residual aches of recent battle. Tetsuya's gentle hands touched him and the younger man's healing reiatsu flared around his hands, soothing the shopkeeper's discomfort and leaving Kisuke resting more comfortably in his husband's arms.

"Is that better?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah," Kisuke answered, seeking Tetsuya's soft mouth and earning a reproving frown as his tongue invaded.

"Stop it!" Tetsuya snapped, trying to push him away, "You were hurt. You need rest, not sex."

"I think I could use both," Kisuke snickered, brushing his fingers teasingly against one of his husband's pink nipples and watching the little quiver it sent through Tetsuya's lovely, pale body.

"Stop it," Tetsuya pleaded more softly, "I don't want to make things worse again. You were in a lot of pain last night."

"Eh, it was worth it, watching that bastard cousin of yours get one put over on him…watching the look on his face when I…"

He paused, realizing the line he was stepping over.

"Sorry, _anata_. I just hate what that guy did to you."

"You like riling him with knowing what you're doing to his little slave boy. I know," Tetsuya said dryly.

"Sorry," Kisuke said more penitently.

He rubbed his cheek against Tetsuya's and followed with a tender kiss.

"I don't do it to make you feel like something we're fighting over. Really, I don't. I just want to hurt him in every way I can. If there weren't any rules? If there were no consequences? I would kill that man in the most painful way possible. He had no right to ever put his hands on you, Tetsuya."

"Well, I am pleased that you love me so that it's a torment for you to know what he did to me, but I have learned to leave what happened in the past. Kisuke, you must leave it behind too. Yes, I wish that Orochi had to pay for his crimes, but all of us who lived to escape Itamigiri know that we must be careful when dealing with those who look down on us. As right as our cause might be, those people who hate us are in positions of power. We may have justice someday, but we must pursue it with caution. I…don't want to lose you like I lost Naoki."

"You won't lose me," Kisuke promised, "I know that prejudice won't just go away and I know we have to be careful…"

His lips curved into a little smirk.

"But tell me honestly that it doesn't feel good when I'm inside you…to know how mad it would make him…"

Tetsuya bit at his lips, holding back a little chuckle of amusement.

"Very well. I have to admit, I like that it makes him angry. With all of the hurt he caused, it is good to know there is some karma in this, if we can't have justice."

"Hey," Kisuke said, hugging him comfortingly and reaching down to rub the bump on his belly, "you don't have to give up on the hope that eventually he'll end up paying for what he did to you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sighed and looked down at the pale scars that still marked his slender body.

"I do have hope," he confessed softly, "even if that hope is a small one. But let's not talk about Orochi anymore. I should make us some tea."

He looked up as Koji tapped on the door, then entered the room, carrying two heaping breakfast trays.

"No need," Kisuke said smiling, "Looks like the cavalry's here. Thanks, Koji."

"It's no problem," the young man said, smiling as he deposited a tray in the shopkeeper's lap, then handed the other to Tetsuya.

"Ah," Kisuke sighed, settling back against the pillows and starting to devour his food, "this looks great."

Tetsuya dug into his meal eagerly, smiling at his own lack of manners. Within minutes, the food was gone and the two men set the trays aside. Tetsuya laid down on his husband's shoulder, cuddling up to Kisuke's side and nuzzling his ear.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," Kisuke assured him, "I think I also managed to come up with a few ideas to follow. I'm gonna shower and go have a talk with Isshin and Ryuuken. I want to see if there's anything more I can learn about the keys that the quincies use to cross into the shadows. I feel like I'm close to getting a handle on this."

"I know you will find…" Tetsuya began.

He was cut off as Isshin and Ryuuken burst into the room, followed by Uryu and the two Kuchiki attendants.

"What is it?" Kisuke asked, sitting up straighter, "What's going on?"

Isshin swore and turned on the television, where a special news report had interrupted Seireitei's normal programming.

"…that the video was picked up by the spy network run by the twelfth division, under the command of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. When asked, he gave this statement."

"We are still running tests on the feed, to be sure that what is shown has not been, in some way, manipulated, but we are relatively sure that what we see in the feed is genuine."

The picture returned to the serious face of a male reporter.

"And what is seen in the feed is shocking, to say the least. Our reporters were not allowed to view the tape, but a source within the twelfth division agreed to share the information in exchange for anonymity. The source relayed that the captive, Kuchiki taichou is seen being forced to orally copulate with an unseen male as Kurosaki Ichigo watches, while stimulating himself."

"That is just disturbing!" exclaimed the anchor.

"It is," the on-site reporter agreed, "He may be the savior of Soul Society, but no one is above the law. We have received word that the Kuchiki family is demanding that charges be brought against Kurosaki Ichigo for Kuchiki taichou's abduction, and now they are adding rape, imprisonment and possibly charges of torture. Kuchiki Byakuya is said to look, in the video, pale and weakened by the horrors he has faced in the hands of the quincies. This is a disturbing situation all around, and it is sending shock waves through the Serieitei as more and more information is exposed."

"Damn it!" Isshin snapped furiously, "This gets worse by the minute. We have to find a way to get into that place and get those boys out of there!"

Ryuuken stiffened for a moment and his frown deepened.

"Well, there may be one more thing we can do," he suggested, "There is a place that my father used to go to conduct some of his research. We could look there to see if he left anything we can use."

"I know the place you're talking about!" Uryu exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"It's a longshot," Ryuuken concluded, "but we have to do something. We all know where that recording came from. Nacht is torturing Byakuya in front of Ichigo…and that can only mean one thing."

"Fuck," Kisuke breathed, "He knows who Byakuya is."

Ryuuken nodded.

"And if they're there much longer, he will kill them both!"


	17. Dark Prince or Light

**Chapter 17: Dark Prince or Light**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so much to TMP3475 (Things will take a turn for the unexpected, but the good guys will be on their way soon.), PrivateCaller (You've got it!), Jess0409 (Got you covered!), Picklez80 (So glad you liked it!), Winterheart2000 (Oh, there is reckoning on the way, just...in a bit.), ShariBerry89 (I am so excited at how this is turning out. I want to try to finish soon, so chapters will be coming more quickly.), Aizenfan6969 (Things will get intense and Ichigo's headed for more trouble, but help is coming.), Willow (So much happens in this chapter, there wasn't room for Urahara and friends, but we will look in on their search next chapter.), Irritated Bookworm (Yes, I do check my AO3 account and I try to post there too. Just busy with the holidays, but I will try to get an update for Anything for You, as well as continuing this story! Glad to hear from you!), Yukion76 (Yeah, they need to take the sticks out of their butts and really think things through.), and MickeyM399 (Well, y'know it's darkest before the dawn, right? Dawn is coming, but there's a little more angst before...and some happy moments too!) Enjoy the chapter. Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Kaiser Nacht stood silently on the balcony outside the suite he shared with Ichigo, his eyes watchful and deeply stimulated as he observed Vogel training the shinigami noble whom he knew to only be masquerading as the Ishida servant, Tomas. He felt an excited inward jolt as Vogel's patient instruction guided Byakuya through the first steps of using his newly acquired quincy skills.

"You haven't formed a bow before," Vogel said, taking up a position behind Byakuya and extending his arms around the noble to guide him, so I'm gonna form it through your body, just to give you a feel for how it's supposed to work. Relax, I'll pull the spirit particles through your body and form the bow the first few times. You just try to feel how it works and to take over slowly in pulling in and shaping the particles. Now, don't get too fancy or too impatient. The particles are going to be rough on your body until you adjust to protecting yourself. You'll get cuts and burns on your hands and arms these first few times, but that will force you to learn proper shielding. It's brutal, but…"

"It is part of the process," Byakuya finished.

"Yeah."

Vogel leaned closer to whisper into the noble's ear.

"You probably encountered something similar when you were training your zanpakutou."

Byakuya nodded barely perceptibly. He held perfectly still as the quincy's hands touched his lightly.

"I'm starting now."

Nacht's gaze intensified as Vogel drew reishi towards himself, then arced it skillfully so that it, instead, entered Byakuya's poised form. A heavenly white glow began to radiate around the transformed shinigami, lighting Vogel's body eerily and reflecting brightly in the centers of the Kaiser's glinting orbs.

"Yes," he breathed softly, "push him to the brink."

Vogel continued to gather the reishi around Byakuya, then sent it through his body, carefully controlling the flow as it raced through the noble, then headed through his extended hands.

"Feel this," Vogel instructed Byakuya, "I'm going to form the bow now."

Nacht heard a footstep behind him, and his thin lips smiled as Ichigo joined him on the balcony.

"Ah, you are just in time," the Kaiser said approvingly, slipping an arm around his very pregnant servant, "Look, Tomas is learning to form a bow."

Ichigo swallowed hard, carefully preventing his face from showing a strong reaction as he watched the light radiate around his lover's beautiful, white clad body.

 _I think I've loved Byakuya from the minute I first saw him. Yeah, seconds before he used that deadly flash step of his and cut me twice before I knew I'd been hit. I wonder if his shinigami powers are gone. I know Uryu gave him quincy powers, but neither Byakuya nor I really understand whether he's a quincy, or if he'll still be able to wield Senbonzakura. I can use Zangetsu, so if he's like me…_

"You still look pale, Ichigo," Nacht said, reaching up to lay a palm on the ginger-haired man's cheek, "Are you sure you want to be out here?"

"Yeah," Ichigo assured him, keeping his golden brown eyes fixed on Byakuya, "I'm bored from all of the sitting around."

He flinched as a pain radiated in his abdomen and bit his lip, closing his eyes to hide the reaction from his captor. Below the two, Byakuya's hands trembled slightly as Vogel thickened the reishi very slowly, forming a basic quincy bow.

"How does it feel," he asked softly.

"It burns some, but it is not terribly uncomfortable," Byakuya responded.

"Okay, I'll hand control over to you very slowly. Just try to keep everything balanced, like it is now. Keep the flow at low power and when you feel like you have it, loose an arrow at the target over there."

Nacht's gaze intensified as he watched the gradual transfer of power.

 _He will not maintain control this first time. It is the induction all quincies endure to test their potential. It is what results that will show if this risk I am taking will pay off._

He focused closely on Byakuya's comely face, not noticing Ichigo's rising tension, and the look of discomfort as more pain flared inside his belly. Byakuya's chin lowered and his dark grey eyes narrowed. Sweat broke out on his forehead as Vogel slowly released the weapon into his control for the first time.

Vogel's eyes widened and his face reflected mild surprise, then growing shock as the noble's arms trembled harder, then began to shake, but he continued to hold the balance of reishi within the bow for nearly a minute. On the balcony, Nacht swore softly.

"You monster," he whispered in an aroused voice, "Perfect."

"What is it? What's happening?" Ichigo asked in a spooked voice.

Nacht brought his lips to Ichigo's flushed earlobe, nipping teasingly as he explained.

"This is the coming of age ritual for every quincy soldier," he explained, "Not being raised among us, you never faced this trial of potential."

"What's going to happen?" Ichigo said more stridently.

He watched in dismay as the glow around Byakuya flared more brightly, and the noble made a sound of pain as he struggled to keep the bow stable. His teeth clenched and he stopped a cry in his throat as the power burgeoned suddenly, causing a huge explosion of white light that shattered the bow and threw Byakuya forcefully to the ground. Nacht's head turned slightly and he smiled at the horror Ichigo was barely able to hold back. Beneath them, Vogel picked himself up off the ground and moved to the collapsed noble's side as an old quincy healer joined them.

"He will be all right," Nacht said, glaring at Ichigo warningly, "There will be a scar, and the length of the scar tells the story."

He extended his own arm, revealing a faint, pale scar that ran nearly to his elbow.

"The more his potential, the longer the scar…and it looks like the wound is comparable to my own."

"Why are you doing this to him?" Ichigo asked, anxiously, "You know he's a Gemischt."

Nacht smiled.

"Even mongrels can be useful, Ichigo," he said, smirking, "You know that from experience, don't you?"

"What are you saying?" Ichigo demanded.

He sucked in a pained breath as Nacht's hand wrapped around his wrist and the Kaiser yanked him closer.

"I am saying that since Tomas is proving to be strong, he will make a useful guard for you."

Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"You're going to make Tomas my…guard?"

"Your guard, yes," Nacht said, recovering a thin smile, "He will both protect you and make sure that you never, ever try to leave my side, Ichigo."

He read the little flicker of defiance in Ichigo's eyes and tightened the hand that held the ginger-haired man's wrist, painfully.

"Let me assure you, I know _exactly_ what I have in him, and I have a power that will ensure that Tomas is completely loyal to me. After this display, I think it is time to use that power to bring Tomas to my side."

He paused, staring curiously as Ichigo's face was written over suddenly with intense pain and he grabbed at his swollen belly, crying out in pain.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo fell onto his knees, screaming in agony.

Nacht looked up in surprise as swift hirenkyaku sounded and Vogel and Byakuya appeared on the balcony.

"Ichigo," Byakuya breathed, wrapping an arm around him and lifting his upper body slightly, "try to stay calm. It looks as though you are going into labor."

"And what do you know about childbirth?" Nacht snapped, "Vogel, bring the healer."

"I…have helped with births on occasion at the Ishida home," Byakuya lied, remaining pressed up against Ichigo's side, "He needs to be kept very calm, or he could go into shock."

Nacht looked warningly into Byakuya's grey eyes.

"P-please, let him stay," Ichigo panted, holding onto Byakuya's arm, "H-he's one of the only people I feel comfortable with h-here!"

Blind fury overtook the Kaiser's eyes for a moment before he forced down the emotion and regarded the two with an icy gaze.

"Tomas may stay until the birth, if you wish, but then, you must rest, so that you will recover quickly."

Ichigo nodded and relaxed against Byakuya as the noble carefully lifted him and carried him to Nacht's bed. Nacht moved in beside the raven-haired man, watching closely as Byakuya's hands bared the area over Ichigo's baby bump, then he began to caress the area gently. The quincy healer arrived and joined his hands with Byakuya's, both soothing the area that had begun to lose cohesion.

"You are doing well," Byakuya said reassuringly, "Breathe slowly, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave him a tremulous smile.

"Okay, but is the baby all right?"

A rare smile touched Byakuya's lips.

"The baby is fine, but is ready to be born."

"All right, what do I do?" Ichigo asked, calming as he looked up into Byakuya's dark, loving eyes.

"Your body has done the hard work," the quincy healer explained, "Tomas and I only have to collect the baby's reiatsu cluster and lift it out."

Ichigo bit his lips and tears came to his eyes as he watched Byakuya and the healer lean forward to capture the baby's reiatsu. They lifted it slowly, then the healer let the baby rest for a moment in Byakuya's arms as the men watched the reiatsu resolve slowly into the body of a lovely dark haired baby with large, gentle golden brown eyes.

Ichigo watched in wonder and Nacht in rising anger as Byakuya looked down into the eyes of their newborn son and smiled helplessly.

"Congratulations, _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo," Byakuya said cautiously, "You have a healthy son."

Nacht's lips curled in satisfaction as he caught the hint of agony that flashed on Byakuya's face as he was forced to relinquish their son into Ichigo's arms, then he obediently rose and started to leave with Vogel.

"You'll be okay," Vogel whispered under his breath, "Just keep walking. Let Ichigo and the healer take care of the baby. We have to get outta here before…"

"Tomas," Nacht said, freezing Byakuya in his tracks as the two men reached the chamber door, "thank you for your assistance. I will look forward to thanking you more properly when we meet tonight."

Ichigo's mouth opened to object, but he read the urgent warning in Byakuya's eyes and closed his mouth again. He remained silent, turning his attention to their baby boy, who clung to him and cooed softly. Nacht waited until Byakuya was gone, then sat down again at Ichigo's side.

"What a lovely boy," he commented, "I think he will be strong. This certainly supports my decision to take you as my servant. I am sure our children will be of even greater quality.

"Will you let him go?" Ichigo asked suddenly, closing his eyes against the heavy emotion the words brought.

"What?" the Kaiser asked, frowning.

"The baby," Ichigo added, looking down at his son's face, "Can I send the baby to my family in Karakura Town?"

"Hmm," Nacht mused, rising and moving to a table that held bottles of wine and liquor.

He poured a glass of brown liquid and emptied it, then he glanced at Ichigo, "I don't think that's a good idea. It's better if the boy remains here."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, careful to keep his voice calm, "You don't want him. He'll just remind you that I had a life, a lover before you. And didn't you tell me before that I have to let go of the past and try to make a life here? How can I do that if I'm looking backwards?"

"You do have a sound argument," Nacht agreed, "but I don't know if it would be good for the boy to go back…not right now."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Why shouldn't he go back?"

Nacht smirked to himself, picking up a remote control and touching several buttons to display the Seireitei news.

"You see, with Kuchiki Byakuya being the father of the child and missing, Central 46 and the Gotei 13 have become convinced you have something to do with it."

Ichigo gazed back at him silently.

"It might not be safe. We should wait…keep the boy here. After all, with your scandalized name there, do you really want to subject the boy to the humiliation?"

Ichigo stared, his eyes rounding as the news anchor read the list of charged being prepared against him.

"You framed me?" Ichigo whispered in shock, "You made them believe…?"

Nacht shrugged and poured another glass of liquor, then drained it.

"You have nothing to go back to now," he said quietly, "but…here, you are valued, Ichigo. You are respected…even loved by the quincy people. Put your focus here now. Forget that other life you had. It is dead."

Ichigo looked down at the baby, his breath leaving him as Nacht's next words sounded.

"Kiss your baby and give him a name, then I'll have Mandel deliver him to a suitable quincy household to raise."

"What?" Ichigo objected, holding the boy against him as Nacht's lips curled into a cruel smile, "You never said you would take him away! You…! I've done everything you wanted!"

"Not yet, you haven't," Nacht said icily, "but you will now. I will be placing your child in a quincy family to be raised…and I will act also to make sure you are not in a position to ever defy me again."

Ichigo climbed to his feet, backing away.

"You can't! You can't take him! I won't let you!" he cried, flash stepping wildly to the balcony.

"There is nowhere you can run!" Nacht snapped furiously, hastening after him.

His hirenkyaku engaged and he appeared beside the fleeing man. Ichigo twisted in his grasp and managed a shock of kido that threw him back slightly.

"No!" the Kaiser growled, "You…!"

His eyes widened as the barrier around the balcony shattered and Ichigo lost his balance. The ginger-haired man tried to flash step, only to find that the breaking of the balcony shield had caused an alarm to begin wailing and a reiatsu blocking field engaged.

"NO!" Nacht screamed, throwing himself after Ichigo as Ichigo managed in a last-ditch effort to drop the baby onto a soft chaise as he toppled over the edge and crashed to the ground, "ICHIGO!"

The Kaiser skidded to a stop and stared down at Ichigo's fallen form in disbelief for a moment as the door slammed open behind him and guards ran into the room, followed by the quincy healer.

"Verril, take the boy!" Nacht snapped, "The rest of you, come with me!"

The healer moved to the balcony and gently lifted the baby into his arms and examined him quickly.

"You'll be all right, little one, but let's get you to safety."

The healer carried the boy out of the room and started towards the infirmary, only to be dropped in his tracks a few steps later, and the baby stolen from his grasp by a determined looking Vogel. The quincy servant handed the baby to Byakuya, who looked back at him questioningly.

"Get out of the palace while everyone's distracted."

"But, Ichigo!" Byakuya argued.

"Get out while you can!" Vogel cried, turning back towards the Kaiser's suite, "Hide in the woods. I'll find you! I have to convince him that I'm still on his side or he'll hurt my kid. You get the baby out and I'll stay close to Ichigo. Nacht won't hurt him. Nacht wants to have kids with him to steal the Kurosaki bloodline. They aren't going to let Ichigo die. Please, trust me and go. You have to get out of here now, or you'll play into Nacht's hands. Go, Byakuya!"

His face white, Byakuya turned with the baby and ran out of the palace, carefully avoiding the eyes of the guards, who were focused on the fallen man in the gardens. He fled into the forest, drawing in his reiatsu tightly and holding the boy against his shoulder to stifle the baby's little cries. He didn't slow until the palace was out of sight and he stood alone by a small waterfall, his heart pounding and his mind in disarray.

 _What can I do?_

 _I can't escape the shadows and the baby and I are alone here. I barely know how to use the quincy powers I have. Kami knows if Ichigo is alive…_

Byakuya's eyes closed and he steeled himself against the numbing terror that threatened to undo him. He breathed slowly, holding the baby more gently, then he opened his eyes and looked down into the infant's with love and forced calm.

"It will be all right," he assured the crying baby, wiping a tear from the corner of one golden brown eye, "I won't let anything happen to you. I failed to protect Ichigo and we may have lost him now. But…I swear, I will not fail you!"


	18. Abyss

**Chapter 18: Abyss**

Ichigo felt the touch of a cool pane of glass against his cheek, and he immediately recognized the feel of his inner world. The intermittent splashes of rain that struck his resting body warned him of the critical states of body, mind and heart that were in disarray inside him. He felt the dark presence of old man Zangetsu and the unusually solemn form of Shirosaki near him, and he sensed their watchful eyes as he began to feel his body again.

 _It hurts._

 _I remember falling._

 _I managed to keep my baby from falling with me. That's the last thing I remember. I don't remember hitting the ground. I feel pain everywhere now, but nothing that I feel is worse than being forced, day after day to be abused by Nacht and kept in constant fear that he'll hurt me or the people I love._

 _I wonder where Byakuya is._

He sucked in a stinging breath and forced his eyes open. He could see then that he was naked and lying, curled on the side of one of the sideways glass buildings, with rain pelting his pale skin and running in rivulets down his flesh. His vision was foggy, but he recognized Byakuya's proud, quiet form, standing in the distance, facing away from him.

"B-byakuya?" he croaked, reaching out with one shaking hand as the vision in front of him quivered strangely and Byakuya turned.

Ichigo's breath caught as he realized that he was seeing Byakuya as he had been after his first battle with As Nodt. The noble's body leaked from thousands of fine cuts, inflicted by the sword that had once terrified Ichigo. Blood leaked from a ruined eye, his nose and frowning mouth as he staggered to Ichigo and dropped onto his knees, panting for a moment before he had the strength to meet Ichigo's rounded eyes.

"Byakuya," he whispered again, reaching out to touch the side of his face. A shock flashed in his insides as he realized that it wasn't rain, but tears, running down Byakuya's bleeding face. The one eye that could still see focused on Ichigo and Byakuya's lips moved sluggishly.

"I am sorry," he whispered in a raspy, shaking voice, "Ichigo, I have failed you in every way a lover could."

"No," Ichigo objected, ignoring his own nakedness and pain, and sitting up, "Byakuya, you didn't."

"But I did," the noble confessed softly, "Too much weight was placed on your shoulders. We should have made ourselves strong enough to fight Ywach without burdening you."

"Stop it!" Ichigo sobbed, pulling the injured noble close and holding him tightly, "Don't talk like that anymore. Byakuya, I'm from a noble family too. You know that. That's why you said we couldn't be together."

"And in that way, I failed you a second time," Byakuya confessed, "Ichigo, I was wrong to give rules of the noble clans more importance in my mind than honoring the honest emotion that you shared with me when we laid together and made our child. I did feel the same as you, I promise you. I was wrong to forget what a beautiful gift your love is. Our child is the living embodiment of our love."

Ichigo made a sound of surprise as the injured form of Byakuya flickered and shifted into a new image. Byakuya appeared near him, surrounded by ghostly trees, wearing quincy clothes and holding their newborn son in his arms. A shiver went through him and, as Ichigo watched, Byakuya removed the outer layer of his top and wrapped it around the baby. He held the infant to his chest, looking around as though lost.

"It's so cold," he whispered, "but this will keep you warm."

Rain splashed down onto Byakuya, but he drew in spirit particles from around him and used them to keep the rain from touching the baby or the clothing that protected him.

"I haven't the ability yet to do provide warmth for both of us, but I will protect you. Little one, I promise you, even though I failed Ichigo, I will not fail you. I will keep you warm and dry."

He looked around for a moment, then back down at the comfortably sleeping child.

"You are going to be powerful, like Ichigo, so you need to feed to sustain your reiatsu. I have nothing but my own life force to offer you."

Byakuya touched two pale fingers to his clothed breast, drawing out a very thin trickle of his life force. He brought the end to the baby's lips, watching closely as the infant's eyes opened, and his mouth moved, drawing in the offered sustenance.

"This limits the time we have to find help. Hopefully, Vogel will locate us quickly."

He looked around for a moment and spotted an outcropping of rock with brush around it that looked suitable to act as some protection. Byakuya moved toward the place, shivering as the rain continued to soak him to the skin.

"S-so cold," he whispered, his breath misting as he curled his body into the little recess, carefully shielding the baby, "Hisana described this to me once…this inescapable feeling of ice flowing inside. I was never subjected to it, myself, being born into wealth, but I understand now how it feels to be cold…alone…and…afraid."

"You're not alone," Ichigo cried, crawling forward and reaching out for him, "Byakuya, I'm here! Byakuya!"

"Easy, _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo," Verril's voice intoned soothingly.

Cool, gentle hands touched his face.

 _What? Where did Byakuya go? I was in my inner world and I saw him, lost in the forest!_

"You've had a bad fall, but you are going to be all right, I promise you."

"M-my baby?" Ichigo managed softly.

"Safe," the healer assured him, "Just…rest now."

The healer's voice faded away again, and Ichigo found himself back in his inner world, lying on the side of the glass building and watching the rain fall down onto his naked flesh. He looked for Byakuya, but found only raindrops striking the cold, flat surface of the building.

"What's happening?" he managed, shivering as he struggled to move so that he could see his two zanpakuto spirits, "Zangetsu, Shirosaki…"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it, King?" Shirosaki sneered disapprovingly, "You almost fucking died. Right now, you're fading in and out of consciousness. And if I were you, and that crazy bastard was waiting for me to wake up, I'd consider just sleeping forever."

"Shut up!" Ichigo panted, forcing his tortured body onto his knees, "I've gotta find Byakuya! I think he has the baby, but something was wrong. He was cold!"

Old man Zangetsu studied him closely for a moment.

"You need to heal before you can help anyone else," he suggested.

"What good is it gonna do if he's weak?" Shirosaki complained, "He'll just be dominated again."

"But, I'm not pregnant anymore," Ichigo realized, his anxious eyes meeting Zangetsu's meaningfully.

"The sick monster will just put a limiter on you," the white hollow spirit hissed angrily.

"He can't," Ichigo and old man Zangetsu said together, making Shirosaki cock his head questioningly.

Ichigo bit his lip gently, determination returning to his eyes.

"If I'm injured and I almost died, he'll have to wait until my body is strong enough to scare him into doing it. That gives us a chance."

"Some chance," Shirosaki said dryly, crossing his arms, "That bastard doesn't take chances."

"He also doesn't want Ichigo to die," Zangetsu added.

"I need you two to hold down our reiatsu. Keep it quiet to give me time to recover enough to escape."

"You think he'll really be that dumb?" Shirosaki asked, shaking his head.

"I think he's that obsessed with keeping me alive and under his control," Ichigo concluded, "If he thinks it's a threat to my life to put that limiter on, he'll leave it off. And while it's off, I can work on getting strong enough to escape. I'm getting out of here, even if I have to crawl out! Byakuya and our baby are in trouble."

"You don't even really know if that vision you saw was real or just your own fears playing with you," Shirosaki said skeptically.

"No," Ichigo said sternly, "I know he's in trouble. I feel it! He said he was cold and I saw trees. He took our baby and ran into the forest, probably because he saw that the guards were distracted when I fell."

"That's kind brutal, just running off and leaving you to die," the white spirit complained.

"Don't you get it?" Ichigo snapped, "Byakuya knows that if I can be saved, Nacht will save me. But he and the baby were in danger. Nacht told me that he was going to do something to Byakuya that would make Byakuya do whatever Nacht ordered him to. He was gonna fuck with Byakuya's mind. He's got some weird power. That's probably how he protects himself. Cause, I know the noble leaders hate him."

"He also threatened to take your child away," old man Zangetsu added somberly.

"That's why you lost it," Shirosaki reflected, "Okay, so Byakuya leaving makes sense, but you don't know he's in trouble."

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo insisted, "I feel it. But, I can't help Byakuya if Nacht puts that limiter on me. Help me out, you two. I need you to conceal our reiatsu for as long as possible!"

"Subtlety's really not my strength," Shirosaki huffed.

"Like you needed to tell me that," Ichigo chuckled wryly, "Look, just do your best to hide our reiatsu. I'm gonna do everything I can to get my damned body fixed enough to move! I've gotta get away!"

"We will help you," Zangetsu assured him, "but Ichigo, your body is hurt badly. You have a serious concussion and your limbs are weak."

"Then, I'll have to strengthen them. I don't care what it takes. Now that I can do something, I'm done being Nacht's victim!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya winced as a throb of pain went through his midsection. He sighed anxiously and closed his eyes, listening to the storm that his flaring emotions had brought on outside the cottage.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to Kisuke, who sat quietly at his side, "You should be out there, searching with the others, not here, babysitting me."

"Are you kidding me?" Kisuke chuckled, lacing his fingers together with Tetsuya's and squeezing gently, "You're in early labor. There's no way I'm leaving you."

"Will the baby be all right?" Tetsuya asked anxiously, "I carried my first child much longer…"

"It's okay," Kisuke assured him, "You know that babies carried by breeder males remain in reiatsu form, and so the gestation time can vary. Increased numbers of infusions are known to quicken the maturation of the reiatsu cluster, and we did do a lot of infusions."

"Mostly, I think, because you knew they increased our interest in sex," Tetsuya teased him.

"Maybe," Kisuke snickered.

"I didn't know it could vary so much," Tetsuya worried.

"It's okay. I promise you it will be," Kisuke insisted, "I checked and the baby's reiatsu is fine. The area over the spirit chamber is losing cohesion, as expected. Everything is going really well."

"I wonder if they've found anything," Tetsuya mused distractedly.

He flinched and sucked in a sharp breath as another pain passed through the bump on his abdomen.

"Easy," Kisuke purred soothingly in his ear, one hand rubbing Tetsuya's belly tenderly, "Keep your breathing nice and slow. You're not in a race, here. We're just having a baby,"

"You sound as nervous as I feel," Tetsuya laughed softly, "I think you need to slow your breathing too."

"Yeah, probably," Kisuke said ruefully, "I never gave much thought to marriage and kids. I was always knee deep in experiments."

"And trying to save the day for the rest of us," Tetsuya giggled, "I don't know where you found the time to look up and notice me."

"Well," Kiusuke chuckled, "you're a bit of a scientific anomaly, so you got my attention."

"You've been very good to me," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "Ichigo-sama and Byakuya-sama's disappearances have been difficult."

"And your clan hasn't made things any easier."

"No," Tetsuya agreed softly.

"They're idiots, Tetsuya," the shopkeeper sighed, resting his cheek against his younger partner's, "They need you, especially now that Byakuya's missing, and likely to encounter problems when he does come back."

"I've been thinking about that," Tetsuya noted, "If he is a quincy, does this mean that he can't use Senbonzakura any longer, or will he be like Ichigo, a hybrid?"

"I tend to think he'll be a hybrid and be able to use both, but the power will have to be gathered in the quincy way. Byakuya will have to learn to use a different method, but he should still have the same abilities."

"Maybe that will help things if he…erm, _when_ he returns," Tetsuya said hopefully.

"A lot of damage has been done to his and Ichigo's reputations," Kisuke acknowledged, shaking his head, "but the most important thing is getting them back. I hope those guys find something helpful."

"I do also," Tetsuya sighed.

The two men smiled as Tetsuya's stomach rumbled softly in protest.

"Not much longer," Kisuke chuckled, "You just can't eat while you're so close to delivery."

"I'm too excited to eat anyway," Tetsuya said, recovering a little smile, "I want so much to see our child's face for the first time."

"Me too," Kisuke said, his smile warming.

Tetsuya made a sharper sound of pain and clenched his husband's hand more tightly. His eyes widened as a brightening glow rose around his navel, slowly obscuring his lower abdomen.

"Easy," Kisuke said, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand gently, "Keep your breathing nice and relaxed."

"Nice and relaxed," Tetsuya repeated, closing his eyes for a moment, "Much easier said than done."

"I know," Kisuke answered in an amused tone, "Just watch, now. I'm going to deliver our baby."

Tetsuya's blue eyes rounded as Kisuke let go of his hand and moved to his side, leaning over him slightly and reaching into the golden glow that had covered Tetsuya's rounded belly. He bit his lip gently, swallowing hard as his hands curved around the cluster of the baby's reiatsu. A jolt went through his insides as he felt the sudden touch of the baby's searching mind. A little cry sounded from within the cluster as it began to thicken, slowly forming the shape of a tiny pink skinned infant with a shock of wild blonde hair and large, dark blue eyes. Kisuke and Tetsuya stared raptly and tears appeared in the corners of the usually stoic shopkeeper's grey eyes, while they streamed freely down his more expressive partner's pale face.

"W-we have a baby girl," Kisuke said, feeling oddly breathless, "We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

He set the baby in Tetsuya's hands and watched as he brought the infant to his shoulder and pressed his cheek against the crown of her fuzzy head, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Are you s-sure she is all right?" Tetsuya asked shakily.

"She's fine," Kisuke reassured him, "Couldn't be more perfect. Respiration, heartbeat, everything else looks just fine. She was just ready early."

"She'll probably be precocious, like her father," Tetsuya mused, blushing happily.

"Like you're not precocious?" Kisuke laughed, "I think we're in trouble."

"I agree," Tetsuya said, brushing the tears from his face.

He handed the baby back to Kisuke, who held her gently and smiled down at her as her little fingers found her mouth and she began to suck on them.

"So, we said if we had a girl, we'd name her Mikomi?" Kisuke asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"She fulfills the hope that you and I were almost afraid to feel until we brought her to life. She makes me hope for Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama's safe return."

"They will come back. We'll get them back," Kisuke promised, "We won't quit until they come home to us."

"I wonder if they are all right," Tetsuya whispered, nuzzling his daughter's soft cheek and closing his eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya shivered, his breathing rough as he continued to draw in spirit particles that he focused around the protected area he had created around the tiny infant he held.

 _It is so cold._

 _I have to keep him warm._

 _I have to keep him…_

He faded out of consciousness as the stress on his freezing body intensified.

 _Vogel will find us._

 _He promised to come for us._

Byakuya thought he might have heard approaching footsteps, then he heard a soft male voice speaking garbled words to him. Something warm wrapped around him, and the person helped him onto unsteady legs.

"Do you want me to hold your baby?" the man asked him.

"Please," Byakuya whispered, relinquishing his hold on the baby.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" the other man asked, helping him along.

"H-he is a newborn," Byakuya answered, "We haven't named him yet."

"You have a wife? A partner? Where…?"

"A p-prisoner in the palace," Byakuya said weakly, "Please, do not…"

"Oh, it's all right," the other man assured him, helping him along, "I'm sort of in hiding myself out here…me and my son."

"S-someone is after you?" Byakuya asked, blinking, only to find that his vision continued to be foggy.

"Shh, don't talk anymore. You need to rest. I'll take you to my home. You must just promise not to let anyone know that you've seen me or my child. There is someone from my past who I cannot allow to find me."

"I also need to keep my presence a secret," Byakuya explained, "and I need to get well enough to go back to the palace. My baby's father…"

"It's all right," the other man said bracingly, "I can help you. Just come and rest now."

Byakuya stumbled along as the man led him towards a small cottage that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Byakuya was sure that he sensed them passing through an odd feeling barrier, then the man led him into the wonderfully warm house and nodded towards a room off the main entry.

"You can borrow one of my yukatas, then please lie down. I will bring tea for you."

He paused as a very small boy scampered up to the two of them, and a pair of wide brown eyes looked up at them.

"This is my son, Lucas," Byakuya's rescuer said proudly.

He bent slightly to show his son the infant he carried.

"Lucas, we have company. This is…"

"T-tomas," Byakuya lied.

"This is Tomas and his little boy who doesn't have a name yet. We'll be taking care of them."

"Baby!" Lucas shouted, pointing.

"Yes, he is a little baby, so we have to be very gentle. Now, let's go and make him a bottle while Tomas gets comfortable."

He smiled at Byakuya.

"I will feed him and be in with your tea in a few minutes."

"Thank you…ah…"

"Menz," the young man answered, "My name is Menz."

Byakuya blinked at the familiar name, then stiffened as he remembered.

 _Menz._

 _That was the name of Vogel's lover, whom he told me Nacht murdered!_

 _A coincidence?_

 _He has a child too…a toddler boy. It is too much to be coincidence, but his story doesn't match up._

"Tomas, you look very pale," Menz said worriedly, "You should lie down. You're still freezing from being out in the cold."

Byakuya nodded and turned towards the bedroom, but he only took another few steps before his legs failed him and he crashed to the floor. He heard Menz call his name, but felt blackness and a heavy silence close in…until everything faded into darkness.


	19. Love at the Core

**Chapter 19: Love at the Core**

 **(Finally home after a wonderful vacation. Glad to be back where there's good Internet. I will publishing more today, so that's on the way. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open brought Byakuya out of the deep sleep he had fallen into. He shifted and opened his eyes, blinking and struggling for a moment to make sense of where he was. The scent of food made his stomach rumble loudly, and as the person entering his room came into focus, he spotted the food laden tray the man carried.

"Tomas," Menz greeted him, looking relieved that the raven-haired man was now lucid, "you look better. I have brought you some food and hot tea. Please, do try to eat. Your reiatsu is very low, and you are still recovering from exposure to the cold, as well as exhaustion."

"How is…?"

"Your baby is doing very well," Menz said, smiling warmly, "I will bring him to you after you have eaten."

He set the tray in Byakuya's lap and watched as the grey-eyed man took a sip of the steaming tea, then began to eat. Byakuya tried to maintain an air of politeness, but his body ached with urgency.

 _He is right that my reiatsu is very low. But, my body has been tasked with the change from shinigami to quincy power, as well as the stresses of my flight from the palace._

Byakuya felt a strong pang of guilt and his fork stopped, half-raised.

 _I left him._

He shivered as he recalled running out of the palace, heading to the forest as everyone had rushed to help the fallen _Edle Knecht_.

 _I know there was no choice, but it is not the first time I have abandoned Ichigo when he needed me._

He closed his eyes against the feeling of failure that enveloped him, and heard the fork clatter down onto his plate.

"Tomas! Tomas, what is wrong?" Menz cried, "Do you…do you need some help? I can summon a healer if…"

"No," Byakuya managed, his hands shaking where his fingers clenched the bedding and hot tears burning in the corners of his eyes, "I will be all right. I only need…"

 _I need to go back! I need to find Ichigo and to help him escape Nacht!_

 _But…how will I do that?_

 _In this weakened state…_

He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and caught his breath in surprise, looking up at Menz questioningly.

"You have a lover?" Menz asked gently, "He is in danger?"

"How did you know?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

A tired look invaded the other man's eyes.

"I know the desperation I sense in you," Menz answered, "I felt, myself, when the father of my son was attacked by a man obsessed with me."

Byakuya studied Menz carefully, noting the odd, clouded look that was coming into his eyes as he spoke of the past.

 _There is something not right with this man. He is gentle. He has powers, but they are under some type of restraint. I know the story that Vogel related to me about his lover, Menz._

 _I wonder…_

"My apologies," Byakuya said, picking up the fallen fork and taking a bite of the hot meal in front of him, "I am still out of sorts. But, thank you for the food and shelter, and for caring for my son."

"It's fine," Menz assured him, "I wanted to help."

"That is very kind. But…it seems to help when I am a little distracted from my own problems. I do enjoy your company. Would you mind telling me more about how you came to be here in the forest, Menz?"

"Not at all," the quincy answered easily, "I've already told you that I had a former lover who was obsessed with me. He was very jealous when we parted ways, and I was acquainted with another man, who turned out to be everything I ever wanted in a partner. We fell in love, and we were married and had a child. We had no idea that, as we began to build our dreams together, my former life would come back to haunt me. But, just after our Lucas was born, my former lover slipped into my home, while my husband was out, and he hurt me and threatened to harm Lucas. He was ready to kill me, so terrible was his anger. He started to, and was only stopped when my husband arrived and thwarted him. My husband whisked me away, and he promised me that Lucas and I would never be threatened by him again. We remain here, in the forest, for our protection."

Menz paused, closing his eyes and shivering with memory.

"I hope to kami that I never hear the name, Vogel, again!" he cried shakily.

Byakuya's eyes widened at the revelation.

 _Vogel?_

 _Was he really this man's aggressor, or…_

"I don't know what I would have done," Menz went on, his eyes softening again and taking on that odd, disturbing cloudiness as he calmed, "without Nacht Isarno!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Isshin and Uryu watched closely as Ryuuken stepped forward and touched his fingetips to the barely visible door in the wildly overgrown gardens of an old, abandoned research facility.

"My father used to work here, when the place was still functional," Ryuuken explained, "He was depressed after budget cuts ended his job here, and he was forced to move on. The core of the building was sealed, and the place condemned, because the ones who ran the facility were all quincy _gemischt_ , who wanted to learn more about our powers. The closing of his place really marks the end of any organized effort to protect quincy culture. Souken never gave up, though."

Ryuuken paused, his lips quivering very slightly. Uryu sucked in a surprised breath at seeing such emotion in his father, as he discussed Uryu's grandfather.

 _My dad never embraced his quincy powers. He would have been fine with letting quincy culture and knowledge die. But…it seems that was before. The war has changed him, just like it's changed all of us._

"If…there is anything that will help us to break into the shadows to rescue Byakuya and Ichigo, it will be here," Ryuuken finished quietly.

He touched the door again, breathing a soft command that made the door rumble for a moment, then creak slowly open. The group passed through wordlessly, entering the dark, shadowed remains of what appeared to be a hidden laboratory. Isshin summoned a kido light, and the group moved forward. They passed an array of what looked like old experiments, then split the group to carefully search the area. Uryu stepped away from the others, his mind working busily as he conducted his search.

 _Grandpa brought me here sometimes. He would let me watch him while he worked on his experiments, and we talked a lot._

Uryu paused as the ghosts of those old conversations replayed in his mind. In particular, one memory came to the fore.

" _Someday," Souken said, looking down to where his fingers touched an old painting on the wall, "we will go to the safe place in the shadows. We will go there and reconnect with who we are. You see, Uryu, we are not really the last. We are, perhaps, the last who are human and not just souls. But there are others. You will see that someday."_

Uryu blinked as he realized that he was looking upon the old portrait that his grandpa had been touching…one that showed the lovely quincy palace, known as Silbern.

 _I didn't know back then that it was Ywach's palace. I just thought it was a made up place. I didn't learn until I went to join Ywach that this picture is significant. Grandpa knew. He knew what we were headed for, and he wanted to prepare me!_

Uryu reached up and cautiously took hold of the edges of the portrait.

"You find something?" Isshin asked, moving alongside Ryuuken to join him.

"Maybe," Uryu said, removing the picture from the wall.

The men stared in surprise at the safe that was revealed.

"I don't suppose either of you knows the code to that?" Isshin asked, frowning.

" _Schöne blume_ ," Ryuuken and Uryu said together.

Isshin shook his head, gazing at the two curiously.

"It's what he called my mother," Ryuuken said, his eyes softening as he punched in the code and the lock clicked open, "It means, _pretty flower_."

Ryuuken opened the safe and reached inside, his breath catching as his fingertips encountered something made of metal. He removed it and held it up in front of the others.

"A sun gate key!" he exclaimed softly, "I think it was hers!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _I have to move_ , Ichigo thought, struggling to make his resting muscles tighten, but obtaining only a weak, sluggish response, _They need me…Byakuya and our baby boy. They need me to come to them. I have to escape Nacht and I have to find them!_

He stiffened as the lock on his door clicked, and the door began to open.

 _Damn it! It's him._

Ichigo forced his body to go limp. He connected briefly with the two spirits inside his living world, warning them to remain quiet.

 _Don't let him know anything!_

"What's to know," sighed Shirosaki, where he stood in Ichigo's inner world, "The king's condition is pathetic!"

"He is improving," Old Man Zangetsu corrected the impatient white spirit, "You should have more faith in him. Ichigo is strong. He can overcome this."

"Right," Shirosaki muttered unhappily, "He better hurry the fuck up! That asshole…"

The two spirits watched in silence as Nacht sat down at Ichigo's side and took the younger man's limp hand in his.

"Ichigo," he said solemnly, "you need to be strong. You come from a powerful family, and your family's strength is needed here. You may dislike the methods I use, but understand, our people have been through too much. The first blood war with the shinigamis, and the genocide, nearly wiped us out. It took hundreds of years for us to regrow our numbers. To rebuild our strength. I am the strongest since the traitor, Ywach, was killed. It is my burden to lift the quincies and to show the shinigamis that they can't dominate us! We will do this through careful breeding and training of many strong young sons and daughters. You and I are just the beginning. You will see. A nation of quincies is being built, that will throw off the bindings that the shinigamis thought to place on us…throw them off and destroy our enemy! That is why you must rest. As soon as you are recovered enough, we will begin. I have had Verrill infuse your body to make it more fertile, and as soon as you wake, we will embark on this journey together. No one will stand in our way.

No one."

He lifted Ichigo's limp hand to his lips and kissed it gently, then rose and left Ichigo alone but for the healers outside of his room.

"You hear that?" Shirosaki hissed, "Fucker's just waiting for Ichigo to show signs of life, and he's going to knock him up!"

Old Man Zangetsu shook his head firmly.

"What the fuck do you mean?" the hollow spirit steamed, "You heard him, didn't you?"

"I heard him," the elder spirit said calmly, "And I am sure that, although you appear to have forgotten, there is one thing that Nacht seems unaware of. We had best hope that he remains unaware."

"Eh?" Shirosaki said, cocking his head slightly, "What're you going on about?"

"Ichigo and Byakuya share a deep, profound resonance," Old Man Zangetsu said softly, "Although the breeder ability can result in births, resonance is a key factor. If Nacht does not realize this, then he will try to make a child with Ichigo, only to fail."

"Huh, the clock will be ticking then," Shirosaki mused, scowling, "As soon as he realizes that the resonance with Byakuya is in the way, he'll fucking kill Byakuya. Not that I haven't wanted to kill the man, myself, a few times, he's the king's mate. There's no fucking way, I'm letting this happen. C'mon."

Shirosaki bowed his head, concentrating on Ichigo's body and urging the other spirit to lend his power. Working together, the two brought Ichigo slowly into wakefulness. Ichigo's golden brown eyes opened and he focused on a nearby window.

"I've gotta…m-move," he panted softly, scratching at the bedding and forcing his shaky body into a seated position, "Gotta get outta here."

He took several steadying breaths, then slipped his legs over the edge of the bed, working his way slowly onto his feet. Shards of pain flashed all over, and he paused, groaning in protest. But after a few dizzying moments, the worst of the pain faded, and he took a tentative step. He headed towards the window and tried it, only to find it was locked.

 _But I don't sense a barrier. I think they were worried that anything like that being near me would hurt me. I've gotta go now, before they realize._

He heard Shirosaki laugh sarcastically in his head.

 _Before they realize what, King? Your body's in pathetic shape. You're barely moving. Tell you what. Step aside for a second and let me handle this!_

Ichigo heard Old Man Zangetsu start to object, but then a hiss of hollow power radiated inside him. Slowly, his brown eyes transformed to a bright yellow, and a mask formed over his face.

"Hah!" Shirosaki's echoing voice laughed, "See?"

"You're using a lot of power," Old Man Zangetsu warned him, "Ichigo…"

"I'm fine!" Ichigo snapped angrily, "I've gotta get to Byakuya. Just take me to Byakuya. We're getting ourselves and our baby outta here now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly in his darkened room, holding his baby boy in his arms and feeding him a warmed bottle of formula.

 _Menz is under Nacht's control somehow. Nacht seems to have used this control to keep Menz and Lucas hidden here, while he distracts Vogel from seeking them by letting him believe they are dead. But if Nacht is behind all of this, then that means, he will eventually come here. I need to take our baby and escape before he finds me here. I will wait until it is dark outside and Menz and Lucas are sleeping. I should be recovered enough to escape the barrier around this place and to head back._

 _The only problem is protecting our baby._

 _If he leaves here with me, he will be in constant danger. He would be safe with Menz, but if Nacht comes and finds him here…_

Byakuya looked out the window to the soft rain that was falling outside.

 _Ichigo, I am so sorry. First, for not immediately agreeing to fight for our love, and secondly, for failing to get you out of here sooner, so we could have enjoyed our child's birth. I swear to you and to myself that I will get us out of here._

 _I will._

 _And when we go back to Soul Society, if I cannot convince our clans to accept us, I will do the only thing that will make this right. You see, if I cannot convince them, I can still come to you…as a commoner._

 _Yes, I can abdicate my position as Kuchiki clan leader._

 _If I do this, I will certainly be cast out and have everything, including the Kuchiki name, taken from me. But…for you, I will do this to show you how sorry I am, and how much I love you._

"I love you, Ichigo," he whispered, smiling as the baby in his arms cooed contentedly, "I will not fail you this time."

He paused, looking up as a tapping sounded on the cottage door outside of his room. Very gently, he laid his son in the crib Menz had provided them, then he headed to the bedroom door and opened it a crack. Byakuya stiffened as he spotted Nacht Isarno entering the cottage and wrapping his arms around a smiling Menz.

"Isarno!" Menz sighed happily, enthusiastically kissing the quincy Kaiser, "It's been so long!"

"Yes, yes," the Kaiser agreed, kissing the younger man back with equal fervor, "there is much going on at the palace, and it isn't easy keeping Vogel distracted from looking for you. You know, I could just have him killed and save both of us the trouble."

"No!" Menz said, quivering, "Isarno, please. I don't want you committing murder for me. I just…it is enough that you keep us safe here. Lucas and I are fine like we are. I know you will keep us safe."

"Yes," Nacht said, smirking and gazing down into Menz's eyes.

Byakuya felt a warning jolt as an odd reiatsu left the Kaiser's body and invaded the younger man's through the eyes, nose and mouth.

 _Kami…_

"I will keep you safe, always. Stay here," Nacht breathed into the young man's ear, "Don't leave here. This is where you are safe. This is where you are protected."

The Kaiser's head turned suddenly and Byakuya ducked back into the bedroom, closing the door. His heart in his throat, he picked up the baby and backed towards the bedroom window.

"Make sure Lucas is sleeping," he heard Nacht tell Menz, "then go and lie down in our bed to wait for me."

Byakuya's heart pounded as he felt a closer barrier snap shut around the cottage, then footsteps approached from outside the bedroom door.

"Little one," he whispered softly, "I am sorry."

He set the baby in the crib and raised his arms, summoning the most powerful quincy bow he could.

The bedroom door opened, and Nacht appeared, smiling widely as he spotted Byakuya taking aim on him.

"Why Byakuya," he laughed softly, "thank you for making my job so much easier…"


	20. No Path Without You

**Chapter 20: No Path Without You**

 **(Whew, I'm tired after this one! Enjoy, love Spunky)**

Byakuya held the quincy bow steady, aiming at the heart of the quincy Kaiser who stood in the open doorway. Nacht looked at him more closely and frowned.

"You look quite pale, Byakuya. Not yourself. But…then, you really aren't yourself, are you?"

Nacht took a step forward, but stopped again as he saw the noble's hands tense in preparation to fire the glowing arrow he had summoned.

"How did this happen? Who gave you your quincy powers? Was it one of the Ishidas? Were you that desperate to save Ichigo? So desperate that you would defy the laws of the shinigamis, the very laws of nature, just to come to him? Just to fail now? That is…tragic."

"Do not take another step," Byakuya warned him, "You have me cornered. I have no choice but to fire it if you come any closer."

Nacht gave him a chilling smile.

"Do you really think that I have to be closer to you, to overcome you, Byakuya? You know, you may have been given quincy powers, and I admit that they are very strong. You were a powerful shinigami, and that has put you on the path to being a powerful quincy."

Nacht stepped forward, preparing to speak again, but as his lips began to move, bright blue light erupted from the shining tip of the quincy arrow. Nacht fended off the blow, but was forced back into the doorway and left panting softly.

"A kido spell?" he mused, eyeing the noble more intently, "I thought that…This cannot be! You lost your shinigami powers when you became a quincy!"

"While it is true," Byakuya said quietly, "that the arrow that struck me, giving me quincy powers caused a shock to my systems that made my shinigami powers fail, I have since realized that the blossoming of that power did not mean that I was no longer a shinigami. After all, Ichigo is able to use both shinigami and quincy powers. I too, now, am a hybrid. You should not assume that you know what I am capable of."

Nacht's cruel lips curled hatefully.

"I don't need to make assumptions about you at all," he sneered, "Your quincy powers are strong, but they are new. Your shinigami powers may be returning, but I doubt very much that they are yet at full strength, and before they are, you are going to suffer a horrible defeat at my hands!"

"That may be," Byakuya answered calmly, but as a proud noble son, I will give no less than everything I have to protecting Ichigo and our child. I will not let you harm them, whatever fate you have planned for me."

"You think that you can stop me?" Nacht scoffed, stepping forward again and raising his power warningly, "Think again, _proud noble son_. I think killing you is too kind a fate. No, I have something better in mind for you. But, go on. If you think you have the power, then use it. Strike at me, and we'll see who is the more powerful here!"

He stepped forward again, fending off another kido strike, but then was forced back by an arrow fired from Byakuya's bow.

"You should have saved that arrow for longer!" Nacht chided him, raising his own bow, "You are a fool, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

He fired his arrow, only to see the noble's hand move swiftly and something silver striking the incoming arrow away. He stopped and glared at the lovely blade that had appeared in Byakuya's hand.

"Well done," he said sarcastically, "You have summoned your Senbonzakura, but you already looked tired when I entered the room. The weight of using all of this power and maintaining the shield around that brat behind you, it must be wearing you down."

"If you are so sure of that, then advance again," Byakuya taunted him.

"Why bring me into close range?" Nacht mused, studying his face carefully, "You know that if I touch you, this is over, Byakuya. You know that I know also, how to fight your Senbonzakura. The way is to enter your safe zone. You can't win this confrontation, but I give you full marks for giving it your best. You are a fascinating man. I definitely think I will keep you alive. I will enjoy tormenting your shinigami family with images of you, bowing at my feet and pleasuring me, like the cheap, useless servant you pretended to be!"

Nacht raised his reiatsu, so that it roared around the two of them, but made it arc around the others in the cabin.

"What's wrong?" the Kaiser demanded, "You're not saying anything. Don't you have any last words, Byakuya?"

"Bankai," Byakuya said softly, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi… _Shuukei Hakuteikan_!"

Nacht roared in fury, loosing thousands of white arrows at once and sending them into the swell of power that radiated around the struggling shinigami. A moment later, he realized his mistake as Byakuya's reiatsu seemed to swallow his, and the noble's sword glowed, white hot as bright wings and a halo formed around him.

"I must thank you," Byakuya said solemnly, "You were right that I was not yet strong enough to use my own power to bring Senbonzakura's full power to bear, but then I remembered that Senbonzakura has been affected by the quincy powers brought to life in me. And isn't it the quincy way to steal power and use it against its master? So, when you fired your arrows at me, I instructed Senbonzakura to radiate, not shinigami power, but quincy power. This power welcomed yours, and used it to raise what used to be my strongest shinigami power, but now is a manifestation of both shinigami and quincy power. Fire as many arrows as you like, the White Emperor Sword will knock them aside. Make your best attack, because when we clash, it will be the end."

Nacht screamed in defiance, launching himself forward and firing a blinding volley of arrows that crashed into Byakuya's sweeping blade. The force of their colliding power blew the cabin apart, and left only the two fighters, and the ones protected within the barrier that had been set around them. Shingami and quincy power raged around Byakuya and Nacht as each held his power at the maximum, and they threw themselves against each other again. A second shockwave passed through, and Byakuya felt his legs weaken and begin to shake. The White Emperor Sword shimmered in his hand warningly. Nacht came on a third time, putting all of his strength into a huge white arrow that he aimed at Senbonzakura. As the power connected, the heavy force of it sent both fighters tumbling away and the two crashed down, stunned for a moment at the impact.

Nacht staggered to his feet, calling his power to bear and training his bow on Byakuya's collapsed form. He moved cautiously forward, keeping his weapon ready, but felt a wave of relief as a loud cracking sounded, and he watched Senbonzakura's silver blade shatter.

He moved forward and knelt at Byakuya's side, checking for breathing and a pulse, then laying a palm on his face.

"You are more than I expected, Kuchiki Byakuya. And now… _you belong completely to me_!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Still in his hollow form and held on his feet by Shirosaki's wilder power, Ichigo employed his fastest sonido, heading in the direction of the place where he felt Byakuya's reiatsu radiating.

 _He's in trouble, and that means that our baby is too. I need to get to them and I have to defeat Nacht. I won't let him take Byakuya and our baby!_

He felt Old Man Zangetsu's worry for him, and Shirosaki's burning anger and he poured everything into moving faster.

 _He's there, not too far ahead of me. I just have to keep moving. Byakuya and our baby are depending on me to come for them._

 _For too long, Nacht has had me in a compromised position. I wasn't able to use my strength to fight him. He played with my mind and used my love for Byakuya and my baby to control me. I couldn't do anything before, and the guilt of that made it almost unbearable. But even in the worst of things, Byakuya's and my love still burned inside me. It helped me to hold on for this long, and it's what is going to carry me through this fight._

 _I love him and I know that he loves me. I can feel that he is fighting as hard as he can now, holding on and waiting for me. We're strongest when we fight together. That was something we couldn't do before. But, we're together now, Byakuya. Keep on fighting for us. I'm coming to you. I promise I'll be there for you._

Ahead of him, huge waves of clashing power rose, sending ripples through the air and shaking the tree branches. Errant white light flashed blindingly, making him blink and squint as he raced forward. Another hard collision made the ground he was running over tremble and crack under his feet.

 _The very first thing I learned when I met Byakuya, is that he isn't just strong. He's strategic in how, when and where he uses that strength. He's going all out because he knows that everything is on the line. I think he understands that he can't beat Nacht on his own. He's trusting me to find the strength to be there for him, and I'm not going to disappoint him. Together, we can do this. Together, we can beat Nacht and get oursevels and our baby home!_

He had almost reached the place where the two fighters were clashing, when he felt the shattering forces of their unrelenting powers collide a final time. Wild reiatsu ripped through the area around him, leveling trees and stirring up clouds of thick dust. Ichigo coughed and hurried forward, the hollow reiatsu around him blazing furiously. He burst into a destroyed area, where he found a barrier around a young man, a child and a tiny baby. A short distance away, Nacht bent over Byakuya's collapsed body, his reiatsu seeping into the unconscious noble.

"Get away from him!" Ichigo screamed, loosing a feral blast of hollow power at the quincy Kaiser.

Nacht employed his hirenyaku to move away, and he turned angry eyes onto Ichigo. Ichigo positioned himself between Byakuya and the Kaiser, his breath hissing and echoing as he glared at Nacht warningly.

"It's enough already. Leave us alone!"

"And what makes you think for a moment that I will do that?' Nacht scolded him, "Do you think I can't tell, Ichigo? Do you think I don't know that the only reason you're letting that hollow abomination take control of you, is because you are desperate? I know your history well. I know well enough that you don't like turning yourself over to that thing inside you, because you don't trust it."

"I trust Shirosaki more than I trust you!" Ichigo spat, "You're a monster. You've ruined more lives than just ours. Time and again, you've stolen what wasn't yours to take. But that stops here, and it stops now. I'm not letting this go on any longer!"

"And what are you planning to do?" Nacht chided him, "Are you hoping that Byakuya wore me down enough so that your pitiful attacks will reach me? I'm more than ready to show you just how foolish you are to think such a thing!"

"Asshole!" Ichigo hissed hatefully in Shirosaki's voice, his golden eyes flaring and his hollow mask thickening and spreading across his face as two large horns formed, "You've pushed me too far this time. You stole the king and fucked him up good. You dared to lay hands on his mate and threatened his kid."

"What does an animal like you care for that stupid human, his lover or his useless brat?"

"You wanna see an animal? A real monster?" Shirosaki seethed, turning his full hollow mask on the quincy Kaiser, "Get a load of this!"

A violent throb of red reiatsu blossomed around the hollow's mouth, making an eerie glow light up around Nacht. The quincy Kaiser disappeared, making the hollow snarl and look around. Nacht reappeared a moment later, holding Byakuya's unconscious body in front of him like a shield. The quincy Kaiser's laughter rose up, shrill and mocking.

"What will you do now?" Nacht taunted the enraged hollow, "I know you don't care about this man, but Ichigo does. And don't you think I know what happens when the two of you clash? Either you will fire that Gran Rey Cero and kill Byakuya or Ichigo will find the strength to tear the mask off, and I'll have him at my mercy. Choose carefully which way you want to lose, because I assure you, there is no path now to your victory!"

The hollow screeched defiantly, raising its power until even the hollow bone of its own mask began to melt. In front of him, Nacht's eyes widened as he witnessed the swell of power that was about to be released.

But just as the beast was about to loose the fatal blast, hirenyaku and flash steps sounded all around the three men. A dark form appeared beside the shrieking hollow and tore off one of its horns, making the beast scream one last time as it dropped to its knees and began to shift back to shinigami form. Uryu and Ryuuken appeared suddenly in front of Nacht, with their quincy bows raised and ready to fire. Isshin appeared just behind them, holding his zanpakutou ready and watching over Ichigo as he slowly recovered and climbed to his feet.

"So," Nacht said scathingly, his eyes glowering, "the cavalry comes. And, if it isn't the ridiculous boy Ywach was stupid enough to name his heir. I'm surprised you dared to set foot in this place after betraying your own father."

"That thing was not my father," Uryu replied in a cool, even tone, "I only stayed close to him so that I could kill him, when the time came. Ywach knew I was going to kill him, and he made me his heir anyway. It was his poor choice, although, now that I see the effects that my abdication have had on the quincies, maybe I should just kill you and take the throne."

"No one here would follow you," Nacht huffed, glaring, "You stabbed the quincies, your own kind, in the back. You killed our father!"

"Ywach was in it for Ywach, and no one else!" Uryu howled, "He strung the Sternritters along, using them to make his path to the throne and then he slaughtered them, himself! He was no father. No father would do something like that. And you…you are no leader for these people. You are done spreading your poison on the quincy people! I am placing you under arrest."

"You're not going to kill me?" Nacht asked, smirking.

"I'm not a monster like you. I actually care about these people. I don't think I'd be the right king for them, but I will stay here and make sure that they have someone who is the right person to lead them. Now, kneel on the ground."

Nacht stared back at Uryu in silence for a moment, then he began to laugh, louder and louder, until the air rang with his laughter. Uryu scowled and aimed his bow warningly.

"Don't try anything!"

"And what will you do if I do?" Nacht taunted him, "You know, that beastly hollow form of Ichigo's could have killed me, if you hadn't stopped it."

"Ichigo would never have forgiven himself for hurting Byakuya," Uryu reasoned, "Ichigo is my friend, and I will always look out for him and the people he cares about. Now, on your knees, like I said!"

"You forget," Nacht said, holding Byakuya more tightly, "I have Byakuya here, and I will kill him if you do not leave now."

All of the ones gathered, made sounds of surprise as Byakuya's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Nacht quietly.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo gasped, "Nacht, let him go!"

"You want me to let Byakuya go, after all of the trouble you two have caused me?" Nacht steamed, "Think again! If you are going to just kill me, then I might as well make you suffer for the privilege! Damn you, Kurosaki Ichigo! Suffer with this for all of the rest of your miserable life!"

Nacht shoved Byakuya to the ground and formed a quincy arrow, loosing it immediately at point blank range.

"BYAKUYA!" Ichigo howled, trying to run forward, only to be stopped by his father's staying arm.

In front of the group, Nacht stiffened and stared as Byakuya's body turned suddenly to water and splashed to the ground, then reappeared near the defending shinigamis. Uryu opened fire, his arrow tearing through the Kaiser's unprotected form and burning him swiftly into nothing. The quincy youth turned and smiled at a blue-eyed shinigami who had appeared with Kisuke, next to Isshin.

"Thanks, Tetsuya," Uryu said gratefully, "I couldn't have gotten Byakuya free without you and that waterform."

"I'm glad I could help," Tetsuya said, turning happy eyes on his cousin and hurrying to Byakuya's side.

Ichigo flash stepped to his lover and helped him to his feet.

"You okay now?" he asked the silent noble, reading the dazed look in his eyes, "Byakuya?"

"Why did he do that?" Byakuya whispered, blinking and staring at the place where Nacht had been, "I thought that…he loved me."

"Byakuya, what are you saying?" Ichigo pleaded, taking the Kuchiki leader's hands in his, "That man was not your lover. I am! Don't you know me?"

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, looking through him, "the enemy of the quincy people!"

A slender hand that had somehow retrieved the jagged remains of Senbonzakura began to thrust the weapon at Ichigo, only to stiffen and go limp as Tetsuya fired a quick kido spell, dropping his cousin into Ichigo's arms.

"Damn it!" Ichigo gasped, holding Byakuya against him, "Nacht threatened to do this! He said that he would fuck with Byakuya's mind and turn him against me! Kisuke…tell me you can help him!"


	21. Within and Without You

**Chapter 21: Within and Without You**

Ichigo sat quietly in a comfortable room within the quincy palace, holding Byakuya's slender hand in his and watching worriedly as Kisuke examined the unconscious noble and, beside him, Tetsuya infused his cousin's resting body with healing reiatsu. Nearby, Ryuuken watched through solemn eyes and Isshin stood at his side, watching Ichigo closely. The door opened, and Uryu entered the room, flanked by a royal bodyguard. He joined the others at Byakuya's bedside.

"How did things go with the quincy noble leaders?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his friend, "Nacht seemed to think they weren't gonna want to listen to you, because you killed Ywach."

"Nacht was full of lies," Uryu said bitterly, "I wouldn't trust a thing that man told anyone. And the noble leaders weren't really fooled by him either. I think that they only went along with him because there wasn't another leader they felt they could have confidence in."

Ichigo smiled.

"They have one now, right?" he inquired, "They are supporting you now, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Uryu affirmed, "See, a long time ago, Ywach slaughtered the leaders of the quincy noble houses, so that he could take over and install his own militia. He created the Sternritters."

"And then, he betrayed them and killed the ones that didn't die in his mission to take over everything," Ichigo recalled.

"Right. Now, when the war ended, Nacht realized it was an opportunity for him. He gathered the surviving descendants of the noble houses and gave them back their properties and holdings. Even so, he knew that he needed their support to establish himself as the rightful leader."

"Even though he wasn't."

"Right. But by taking you, a Gemischt with an ancient and respected bloodline, and combining it with his own, he could command the respect necessary to convince the noble lords to continue to follow him."

"Except that, because of Byakuya's resonance with you, he was never going to be able to reproduce with you," Kisuke concluded, "As soon as he realized that, he was determined to kill Byakuya, so that he could end your resonance."

"Well, he may not have killed my cousin, but he has made a mess of Byakuya-sama's mind."

Kisuke gave his husband and gentle look of encouragement.

"Don't you worry, love. I'll help Byakuya," he said reassuringly, "He'll be disoriented and confused when he wakes up, but I'm sure I can help him."

"Still, that's not the end of our problems, not by a longshot," Isshin said, frowning, "Remember that all of us are, right now, under suspicion in Byakuya's disappearance from the Seireitei. Not only that, there's still the matter of the video recordings that were sent over there."

"And on top of that," Ryuuken sighed, "there's the fact that it was Uryu who fired the arrow that gave Byakuya quincy powers."

Kisuke nodded.

"I'm working on understanding just how that is affecting his powers and senses, but I need to do more to fully comprehend where he is, and to be able to think of a spin to use when we start explaining this to Central 46."

"I don't think the noble houses are going to want to hear that the leader of one of the strongest clans is now a quincy," Isshin said, rubbing his chin, "The war just ended and we're still dealing with the aftermath."

"True," Kisuke agreed, "but maybe we can spin the fact that Byakuya's more of a hybrid, like Ichigo."

"They're still not going to like it," Ichigo sighed, "I think they just accepted me because no one else could protect them."

"Well, Byakuya being made a hybrid gives us an advantage, if there is another war," Kisuke pointed out, "because there will be two shinigami/quincy hybrids who can fight them without the issues that we all had to worry about before."

"I don't know how receptive they'll be," Isshin said, rubbing his chin, "but it's something."

"For right now, we should just focus on taking care of Byakuya and Ichigo," Kisuke said firmly, "Tetsuya, hon, can you check all of his vitals again for me?"

"Of course."

Kisuke leaned over Byakuya and studied his sleeping form carefully, reading the movement of his reiatsu and taking notes, then comparing them.

"His vital signs are stable," Tetsuya reported, "He has responded well to the healing."

"That's one piece of good news," Kisuke sighed, touching his fingers to several places on Byakuya's chest and abdomen and taking fresh readings as he tested the Kuchiki leader's spirit centers, then the spirit core a few inches below his navel, "Now, we just have to undo whatever Kaiser Creepy did to his mind, and we'll be in business."

The ones gathered around Byakuya looked up as two royal messengers suddenly entered the room.

"My lord," one of the men said as the two knelt in front of him, "sorry to trouble you."

"It's fine," Uryu assured him, "What is it?"

"Word has come in from one of the crossover points just outside the palace," the messenger reported, "There are signs that a large group of shinigamis is massing on the corresponding point within the Seireitei. We've sensed the presence of the twelfth division taichou, Kurotsuchi Mayuri at that location."

"So, they think they can break through," Uryu surmised, "Well, they've tried before and they've never been able to enter the shadows. That doesn't mean they haven't found a way, though…"

"Sounds like that could be some trouble," Isshin commented, "It'd be bad if they did break through before we clear up Byakuya's mind so that he can tell those fools that we weren't responsible for his disappearance, and that Uryu gave him quincy powers in an effort to save his life."

"I think that Uryu and I should go to the sun gate," Ryuuken suggested.

Uryu nodded in agreement.

"It's probably best that we take a group there and strengthen the gate to prevent a rupture of the seal."

"You don't really think they've found a way to break through?" Isshin queried, "Should I go along?"

"It's not a good idea to broadcast your complicity with the quincy leadership," Ryuu scolded him, "You and Ichigo are in enough trouble as it is."

"Hey, they've been chasing you around too, remember," Isshin said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I am an enemy. They _should be_ Chasing me," the elder Ishida said primly, "You are supposed to be their ally. I don't much like the way they treat their own people."

"Well, I think your dead king Ywach takes the cake for treating his own people badly," Isshin chuckled.

"You can't really argue with that," Uryu said beneath his breath.

"We're getting sidetracked," Ryuu said shortly, falling in with his son as Uryu joined the messengers, "Let's get going."

"You sure you don't want me to tag along?" Isshin offered.

Ryuuken shot him a disdainful look that made the elder Shiba laugh as the two exited with the messengers. But as the door closed behind them, Isshin's jovial faded.

"Be careful," he breathed more softly.

"I think Uryu and his dad can handle themselves," Ichigo said with perfect confidence, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that Uryu is a really strong person. It took a lot for him to get close to Ywach, so he'd have a shot at the guy, even though him doing that meant that all of us were left to think he'd betrayed us."

"Yeah," Isshin sighed, "You know, Ryuu's not the most expressive guy in the three worlds…"

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, smirking, "I didn't know that."

"Be quiet, smartass. I'm trying to tell you something here. Ryuu's smart, quiet and he plays things close to the vest. But, he told me after the war that he was proud that Uryu did what he had to, and that he was there for you when the time came. Deep down, Ryuu hates that the shinigamis and the quincies have fought such awful wars. He knows the price of the hatred that led to them."

"Anyone in their right mind should be able to see that," Ichigo said, frowning, "Why are people so stupid?"

"I think people are afraid," Isshin sighed, "Everyone just wants to feel safe. The shinigamis and quincies just couldn't feel safe around each other, so they ended up fighting…not to really protect themselves, although, if you'd asked them, that's probably what they would have said they were doing."

He paused, thinking carefully.

"You know, son, even if you and Byakuya do manage to convince Central 46 that we didn't kidnap Byakuya and that his hybrid form isn't some kind of attack on the noble houses, there's still gonna be resistance to the two of you…you know…"

"I know," Ichigo admitted in an unusually calm tone, "Dad, I've had a lot of time to think about this, and the thing is, I don't care what anyone thinks. That baby that Byakuya and I made, the resonance inside us…that means something. And I think it means more than that bunch of old men trying to tell us what's right and what's wrong. Hell, they've been lying to everyone about the king for a thousand damned years! You think they're going to start actually doing the right thing now? So, whatever they think, Byakuya and I are going to be together. And if the noble families don't like it, then, they can just live without both of us. See how well they do when they're up against the quincies without any help next time!"

Isshin gave Ichigo a look of amusement and patted his angry son on the shoulder.

"Damn, it's good to see you get your spunk back," he said affectionately, "Nacht really messed you up."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "he did. I was weak and confused, and I would've just kept on being used by him until I shriveled up and died. But Byakuya didn't give up on me. He came here, right into the enemy's lair, and he found ways to help me, even though he was powerless, then even when he was struggling with his new powers. God, he didn't even stop fighting for me when Nacht figured out who he was and tried to humiliate and torture him. Byakuya was amazing, Dad. He was there for me in every way that a person can be, and I know now that he loves me as much as I love him."

He looked down at Byakuya's troubled expression and deflated.

"I mean…he loved me until that bastard screwed up his head."

He turned his head slightly to look at Kisuke.

"I thought that when someone died, their power died with them," he recalled, "Shouldn't Nacht's power over Byakuya have faded?"

"It should have, but as you're a perfect example of here, quincies are different. This change in Byakuya's mind wasn't just reiatsu based. It changed things organically too, so walking that back is taking some careful work. I'm going to warn you that when Byakuya wakes, he's not going to just go back to being himself. Even though I've managed to purge his body of Nacht's remaining reiatsu, there's damage that takes longer to heal. Tetsuya and I are doing our very best."

"I know."

"Look, we've done all that we can for right now. Tetsuya and I need to go and rest. I've been working around the clock and Tetsuya just had our baby."

"That's really so weird to hear you say that," Ichigo laughed, "You and Byakuya's cousin. Wouldn't have seen that coming."

"I didn't either," Kisuke agreed, taking Tetsuya's pale hand and kissing it gently, "but there are some people who are just meant to change your life. There are some people who are meant to be the other part of you. Tetsuya and I are that to each other."

"I think you're right," Ichigo said, looking back at Byakuya's lovely sleeping face, "I think Byakuya and I are that too."

Ichigo watched as Kisuke rose and placed an arm around his tired husband, and the two left the room. Alone with the sleeping noble and finally safe, Ichigo touched Byakuya's face gently and called his name.

 _He probably won't wake up, but I had to try._

He swallowed his disappointment and crawled into bed beside his senseless lover, burrowing into that wonderful place in the noble's strong shoulder that just felt like home.

"I know you don't hear me, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry, Byakuya. I'm sorry for everything. I know you blamed yourself when I ran off because you rejected me. I don't know why I ever ran away. I don't know how many times I've had to learn that running away doesn't solve anything. I ran because I didn't want to hear you tell me that you couldn't be with me. You know, I could've stayed and fought for it. I didn't, because for some reason, I convinced myself that you didn't care about me. That was bullshit, and I knew it. I knew it and I could've proven that you did love me. You even tried to tell me that it wasn't your feelings for me that were in the way. If I had just stayed with you and tried to work things out…"

"Stop."

Ichigo's breath caught and he looked into Byakuya's now opened grey eyes wonderingly.

"Byakuya?" he whispered, touching the noble's searching face, "Are you…okay now?"

"I don't know," the Kuchiki leader confessed, "I feel confused."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "the quincy usurper, Nacht, did a number on you. He made you think that he was your lover. You…don't think that anymore, right?"

"No."

"But you're looking at me like you don't really know me. Do you even remember who I am?"

Byakuya nodded.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, savior of Soul Society."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, that's a start," he said encouragingly, "And you know who you are, right?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, sixth division taichou and twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan," he answered, "You see, it is not my longer term memories that are affected. It seems to be more recent memory that has been… _affected_."

Ichigo's smile faded slightly.

"You don't still think you were Kaiser Nacht's lover, do you?" he asked.

"No, of course not. It's just that…I have mixed memories, and some things are missing."

He paused, thinking carefully before continuing.

"I gather from the fact that I woke up in your arms, that we are…intimate?"

"Yeah."

"And I know enough of clan law to know how my family is likely to respond to that. Do they know?"

"No," Ichigo answered, squeezing the noble's hand gently, "They don't know about us, and they don't know about our baby."

His heart sank at the look of mingled surprise and alarm the admission brought to Byakuya's face. But as much as it hurt, he forced down his emotions and looked steadily into Byakuya's still confused grey eyes.

"They don't know how I was kidnapped by the quincies," he went on, "and how you came after me to save me, even though it got you into trouble, and Uryu had to make you a quincy so that you wouldn't be killed the moment you got in here."

A mystified look rose on the noble's face, and his fingertips rose to touch a place near his heart.

"I was shot with a quincy arrow," he whispered, "It…changed me."

"Uryu shot you with his arrow, because you were being pulled through, into the shadows. You were caught when you got here, but you were able to hide your identity at first, because they didn't know who you were."

"I was…trying to help you," Byakuya said slowly.

"Yeah," Ichigo affirmed, "You found out that I was Nacht's prisoner, and that I was pregnant with your baby, and you tried to help me. You did help me. But…helping me, out you in Nacht's way, and he almost killed you. Do you remember any of that?"

Byakuya thought carefully, then shook his head.

"I do not," he confessed penitently, "but…do not worry, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo mused, "You're telling me not to worry? Why? I'm not the one who can't remember anything. I'm fine. I'm really fine."

"No, you are not," Byakuya quietly objected, "I feel the resultant pain in your heart, and it is written on your face. I have hurt you in the past, and I have failed you, but…I will not fail you now, Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, giving him a sad smile, "How could you fail me? You protected me and you protected our son, even though you shouldn't have been able to do that against Nacht. You did what you always do. You found a way to overcome the odds, and you came through for us…and now, I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to stay with you and make sure that you are fully healed. I'm going to go back with you and make sure your stupid elders don't give you a hard time. And this time, even if you tell me that heirs and leaders of different clans aren't supposed to get married, we're going to be. We're going to be married, and we're going to have even more kids, so many powerful kids for both of our clans, the elders won't have any complaints anymore."

"That sounds very much like the troublemaker Kurosaki Ichigo…but you referred to our clans? Two?"

"Yeah, about that," Ichigo chuckled, "You already knew, but it seems to have slipped your mind."

"Apparently."

"I'm the heir to the Shiba clan. That's why, after you and I made love in the royal realm, you tried to leave me."

"It sounds like we were never really together," Byakuya corrected him.

"Well, we have to be now, right?" Ichigo asked anxiously, "We have a child together. Like it or not, we're family."

"I never said that I didn't like it," Byakuya said quietly, "and I suppose that you are right."

Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Byakuya gave him just the hint of a smile.

"If there is a child, that changes things in our favor," he answered, sitting up and turning towards Ichigo, "but…even if it didn't, I can't look at you like you are right now, so worried about me, our baby and our future, and not realize that I am lucky to have the love of a beautiful troublemaker like you. I don't remember everything yet, but I remember that it wasn't just you in that bed in the royal realm. There was a reason that happened…and that reason is because I was already in love with you."

"Byakuya!"

"I was in love with you and stupidly ready to walk away, because of rules that I shouldn't have obeyed…again. I've made this mistake twice now, once with Rukia and once with you. I nearly let my sister be killed because I followed rules that didn't make sense. I almost lost you for the same reason. I will not make that mistake a third time. When we go home, I will do all I can to keep us together."

"I will too," Ichigo promised, hugging him tightly, then meeting him for a long, indulgent kiss.

Byakuya's lips smiled, and he met Ichigo's eyes with fresh curiosity.

"So, when will we be able to go home?" he asked.

"Huh, yeah," Ichigo said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "There's kind of a little problem with that."


	22. Finding us Again

**Chapter 22: Finding Us Again**

Tetsuya stirred and looked up at the bedroom doorway, as the door to the room opened and Kisuke entered, looking frustrated and weary. He slipped out of his clothing and moved to the side of the bed, gazing into the younger man's sapphire eyes affectionately.

"I thought you'd be down for the count," he chuckled, "After having our Mikomi, and then having to leave her behind and come here. Then, hours of healing…"

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I admit I need rest, but I have been taking breaks where I can. I'm managing."

"I don't doubt that," Kisuke said, curving a warm palm around Tetsuya's soft cheek, then bending to kiss his warm lips, "You're something else, Urahara Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's comely face radiated an unrestrained joy as he pulled Kisuke down onto the bed and pressed up against him, initiating a bout of feisty, wet kisses.

"Damn! This…is just what I needed," the shopkeeper sighed, "Tetsuya, if I'd known how rejuvenating making love to you is, well, first, I'd never stop and second, I'd have tracked you down and made you mine a lot sooner. You really are an anomaly."

"And you," Tetsuya said, caressing Kisuke's smiling face, "are a truly gifted scientist, who can't resist a mystery."

Kisuke laughed.

"It'll take a lifetime to unravel all there is to you. I know that, and I'm glad we did this…even though, at the time, I was really just protecting you from your ridiculous family. You know, as unwise as they are, they really need you and Byakuya to steer them straight."

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"The Kuchiki family never needed me, and I am happy to leave their name behind, and to take yours. It is an honor to be loved by Soul Society's hero."

"Isn't that Ichigo's claim to fame?" Kisuke mused, kissing Tetsuya's smiling lips again.

"Other people might believe that he is the only one responsible for saving Soul Society, but I know you are the one who made his survival and growth possible. You continue to steadfastly support Ichigo, and the protection of Soul Society, so, you too, are Soul Society's hero. And you are definitely mine."

"Yeah, your wicked cousin was pretty pissed that I stole you away, wasn't he?"

"I don't think I've ever felt his reiatsu get so riled," Tetsuya sighed, "Orochi has always thought of me as his belonging. It started over a hundred years ago, in Itamigiri, and even now, he remains coiled and ready to take advantage of any opening. I'm afraid that even Mikomi's birth will not be enough to stamp out his desire to possess me."

Tetsuya paused, shivering slightly as he thought again of their decision to leave their daughter in the living world.

"You do think she's all right, don't you?" he asked, "I can't sense across this maze of shadows that conceals the quincy homeland from ours."

"Me either. But, don't you worry, Tetsuya. Tessai and the kids are pros at this kinda thing. Mikomi is safe with them. We'll be back home with her soon."

Tetsuya sighed sadly and lowered his eyes.

"I wonder how soon it can be. Byakuya-sama is still so very confused. He knows who he was, prior to the war now, but the rest is very slow to return."

"I know," Kisuke acknowledged, "but I promise that it's going to come back to him. We're doing all we can do, and I'm gonna make sure that it's enough."

"I believe you. I just…really miss her."

"Of course you do," Kisuke said, kissing Tetsuya comfortingly, "You've only just borne her, and you had to leave her again too soon. It's understandable that it would be hard for you."

"My cousin needs me right now," Tetsuya said solemnly, "and Mikomi is a strong child. She will be a proud member of the Urahara family."

Kisuke's smile warmed beautifully and he attacked Tetsuya's smiling mouth with more ardent kisses.

"Ah," Tetsuya objected, trying to pull away, "You are supposed to be resting, Kisuke. Even a brilliant man like you depends on being well rested to be at the top of his game."

"I'll rest too," Kisuke chuckled, but first, I am going to have a little bit of sweetness."

"This is not the time to be indulging in our love," Tetsuya said reprovingly, "There are lives that depend on us to…"

"Got it," Kisuke said, tackling Tetsuya and beginning to open his clothing, "But, you know? I've found that sex relaxes me in a way that is very conducive to my thought process…so it follows that if I want to be at my best while solving all of these problems that have popped up…"

"Oh, I am not falling for that!" Tetsuya laughed, trying to escape his husband's feisty lips.

"Heh, it looks to me like you already have!" Kisuke answered, sliding a searching hand up his husband's soft thigh and invading his entrance with hastily dampened fingers.

As much as Tetsuya was sure he should resist, the touch and caress of his husband's slicked digits, then their deep probing, swiftly brought him to near breathlessness. He moaned and writhed, raising his hips to deepen the stimulation. Kisuke's pale grey eyes gazed raptly down at him, enjoying thoroughly, his younger partner's surrender to the burning passion between them. He withdrew his fingers slowly, dragging a lurid groan from Tetsuya's parted lips, then he positioned himself and entered unhurriedly, offering his husband a flurry of wanton kisses as they began to move together.

Tetsuya turned suddenly, pushing Kisuke down, then he swiftly mounted the smiling shopkeeper, whose strong hips, thrust, bucked and swayed, offering them both unholy pleasures that brought them quickly to the brink. They plunged over together, moaning and panting each other's names and surrendering to a final bout of hard, biting kisses.

"Ah, god!" Kisuke sighed, wrapping his hands around Tetsuya's bare bottom, "That…is just what I needed to get me going. I'm going to have this worked out in no time, if we keep this up."

"Are you kidding me?" Tetsuya laughed, "I'm exhausted. Where do you get this energy?"

Kisuke grinned and tousled his misbehaving hair.

"You…inspire me," he panted happily, "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya rested quietly against soft pillows, cradling his son in his arms and smiling down at the baby's boy's face affectionately. Ichigo rested at their side, watching and grinning as the infant cooed contentedly, reaching out little fingers to brush against Byakuya's soft, pale cheek.

"Isn't he the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" Ichigo asked appreciatively, "His reiatsu is already really strong."

"He will be a force to be reckoned with," Byakuya agreed.

The Kuchiki leader sighed softly and tickled the baby's cheek, making the boy's head turn and eliciting an excited squeal.

"Powers or no powers," Byakuya went on, "I hope you know that you have gifted me with a treasure that I was beginning to be convinced I would never have. First, because I could not seem to find someone right for me, after losing my wife…then, because I was nearly undone by the quincy, As Nodt. Ichigo, in both cases, you did not fail me. You proved that my faith in you was well placed, and even though I knew that loving you would violate clan rules, that is the direction I was moving anyway. I know now that I made a terrible mistake in even thinking that I could deny what is so clearly meant to be."

"I agree. We do belong together. I know that causes a lot of trouble within our families, but there's gotta be a way to work this out. Especially, now that we have our baby boy, we need to give him a home and a family."

Byakuya nodded, but loosed a weary sigh.

"We may not be able to do that in the Seireitei," he offered, "and if that is the case, then I feel that the best choice for me is to remain with you here."

Ichigo looked at him questioningly and Byakuya gave him a measured look.

"Ichigo, I have already once lost my spouse," he reminded his curious partner, "Now offered the happiness of the family that Hisana and I once wanted, I have to consider what is safest and best for that family. If our child was a pure shinigami, the answers would be as difficult to reach, but our child is a hybrid, just as we are. His fate, if we were to return, is clouded. We would have to overcome, not only the charged against you, but also the prejudices against the part of us that is quincy. You, of course, would be accepted back and protected by your family, but my return could very well precipitate a battle between our clans."

"You really think that your clan is going to be that resistant?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya let out a slow breath and closed his eyes, enjoying their baby's sweet scent as he breathed in again.

"You have to understand the degree of intolerance that I was holding down when I led the family."

"You are still the family leader, Byakuya," Ichigo insisted, frowning.

"Technically, yes," Byakuya agreed, "but in my absence, my cousin has gained power, and I think he will not relinquish that easily. And he will use the fact that I now bear a connection to the quincies and bear quincy power, to drive a wedge between the groups of subfamily leaders on the elders council. I cannot assume that the elders who supported me before will continue to do so. The future is dangerously murky, and I dare not put our baby's life at risk."

"So, you want to stay here?" Ichigo asked, "Is that what you're saying?"

Byakuya nodded.

"For now, it is the safest thing for our family."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo agreed, "but we'll keep on working to make it so we can go home, all right?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Yes."

Ichigo tickled their baby under the chin and kissed the top of his fuzzy head.

"In the meantime, we should name him, shouldn't we?"

"I agree. That would be best. Do you have any thoughts about that?"

"Well," Ichigo said, grinning, "he seems to have a mind of his own. He's pretty stubborn when I try to get him to go to sleep or I want to give him a bath."

"He has a mind of his own?" Byakuya mused, smiling faintly, "I wonder where that comes from."

"Oh, don't think you're going to blame that all on me," Ichigo laughed, "You _know_ you and I agree on a lot of things, and even though you are less likely to break a rule than me, you are more than willing to turn a blind eye while a stupid rule _gets broken_. I'd say he gets his stubbornness and attitude from both of us. We need a name that expresses that."

"Do you think Kisho, perhaps?" Byakuya suggested, "It means one who…"

"Knows his own mind," Ichigo finished, "I was thinking about that. It suits him, doesn't it?"

"I believe it does."

"Kisho," Ichigo said, taking the baby's face in his hands and looking down into his son's golden brown eyes, "I like it. I think he does too. Look how happy he is."

"He is content because he feels the love surrounding him," Byakuya said quietly, Children sense love, even before they know its name."

"He sure seems to."

The two looked up as a tapping sounded on the door.

"Come in," Ichigo called out.

The door opened and Vogel entered, alongside Menz, who was holding Lucas in his arms.

"We came to see how Byakuya is doing," Vogel explained, "and I wanted to thank him for shielding Menz and our boy from the fighting."

"It was nothing," Byakuya said solemnly, "I was required, if not also compelled by my own conscience to protect the innocent from the dangerous levels of power that were being exchanged. A leader must always protect innocence."

"Well, considering our people are enemies," Vogel said, shaking his head.

"I am no longer simply a shinigami," Byakuya reminded him, "and even if my memory has not returned, I have certainly been made aware of the fact that you assisted me and even shielded me from Nacht's wickedness."

"Unfortunately, not all of his wickedness," Vogel replied regretfully.

"Had you openly defied him, I think none of us would have survived. I appreciate your assistance," Byakuya said insistently.

"Well, you're welcome, then," Vogel said, smiling and patting his son's head gently, "Seems like it's worked out okay for both of us."

"Are you going to be staying here at the palace, now that Nacht is gone?" Ichigo asked.

The two quincies exchanged momentary glances.

"I think we're decided that we want to get away from here and get a fresh start," Vogel answered, "We've been through a lot, and now, all we want to do is to find a quiet place to settle and raise our son. What about yourselves? Will you be going back to Soul Society now?"

Ichigo frowned and shook his head.

"We really can't, because it seems that Nacht did a damned good job of making me look like Byakuya's kidnapper. We're trying to find a way to prove my innocence, but until we do that, it's not safe for Byakuya, me or our boy to go home."

"I wish that there was something that we could do to help," Menz said regretfully, "You both have done so much for us by destroying that monster and helping us find each other again."

"Ichigo and I will be all right," Byakuya assured him, "For now, we are safest here, and we will make the best of our situation. I don't think we're unhappy. At least we are together now."

"That is a huge blessing," Menz said appreciatively.

"There's nothing like losing each other to show just how much is between us," Vogel observed, "though I never want to go through something like that again."

"Me either," Menz agreed, "It's disturbing what that man put all of us through."

"Well, he's gone," Ichigo said, stealing Kisho from Byakuya and standing, "There are pieces to pick up, but we'll get them sorted out. Everything will be all right now."

"I'm glad," Menz said, leaning against his partner's side, "I can't wait to put all of this behind me and start the new life we're going to have together."

"Menz and I hope that you are able to go home and have your new start too," Vogel said, squeezing Menz's hand, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Can we take your baby to the nursery for you?" Menz offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Byakuya and I need to get some rest. There's a lot going on, what with the shinigamis trying to break in and everyone over there thinking I'm the enemy. I just hope we can get it sorted out soon."

"We hope so too," Vogel agreed, accepting Kisho from Ichigo's arms.

The two quincies took their leave and Ichigo settled on the bed beside Byakuya again, resting against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I feel much better," Byakuya assured him, "I am concerned that the shingamis may find a way to enter the shadows before I've fully regained my memory, and I worry about how my quincy abilities are going to be received by my clan, but there is no use thinking about those things now. And really, I think that the answer to finding all of myself again, is to explore my connection with you. If you have no objection, I would like to continue what we were doing before our attendants arrived with Kisho."

Ichigo grinned.

"You liked that, huh?" he chuckled, moving in closer and sliding an arm around his dark-haired mate, "Okay."

The two looked quietly into each other's eyes, then slowly kissed, once very chastely, then once more passionately.

"Your mouth is so soft," Ichigo breathed running his fingers through Byakuya's silken hair, "It tastes good."

"Mmm," Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes, "Ichigo."

They kissed again, and Ichigo's hands gently opened Byakuya's yukata, baring the lovely, muscular body beneath it. He traced the lines of his partner's slender body, smiling appreciatively, then he caressed a pale breast and teased Byakuya's pink nipples. Their kissing intensified and Ichigo moved so that he straddled his lover's body and their alert privates rubbed together provocatively.

"That feels so good," Ichigo sighed, "but maybe we should stop. I don't want you doing this for the wrong reasons. You should wait until you feel ready."

"I feel ready now," Byakuya assured him.

"You don't even remember us being together before."

"And I may not remember," Byakuya said, kissing him again, "But even if that part of the past is lost, we can always build on what we have right now. I feel connected to you. I want to be with you, Ichigo."

He colored slightly as he parted his thighs invitingly.

"Who am I to turn down an invitation like that?" Ichigo chuckled, sinking down between them and indulging in another exchange of harder kisses as his fingers slowly prepared Byakuya's body for their joining, "I can't resist you at all."

"You don't need to resist. I am ready to move forward if you are."

Ichigo stopped his words with more powerful kisses as he shifted his body and began a careful entry. When their bodies were fully connected, he laid on Byakuya's bared breast, breathing slowly and deeply.

"I love you."

"And I return that love without hesitation," Byakuya answered, looking up into his hazy eyes and sliding smooth hands down his back, then he wrapped them around his bottom and squeezed his buttocks encouragingly.

Ichigo moved his hips, smiling at the strong reaction in the lovely body beneath his. They fell into a steady rhythm of deep, penetrating thrusts, kissing and caressing each other. Their fingers laced together and Byakuya pushed his hips higher, groaning in bliss as his movement was answered with harder, faster thrusts.

"Ichigo!" he panted.

"I'm with you," Ichigo promised as their movements brought them to the edges of completion, "I'm always gonna be with you now. I promise. I swear it."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya gasped again, arching his back and groaning as his undulating body was overcome.

The two climaxed together, moaning rapturously. Then, they laid, kissing more gently and enjoying the pleasant hum of afterglow.

"When we're like this," Byakuya said softly, "I feel so connected with you. When we're like this, I feel myself beginning to remember."

"Good," Ichigo said, nuzzling his cheek, "Then, if it helps you remember, we'll just keep doing it until everything comes back. I've got plenty of stamina for that."

"Yes," Byakuya chuckled, "I am quite sure that you do."


End file.
